


Ben Poindexter x Reader : Into My Bloodstream

by SidneyDR



Category: Daredevil (TV), ben poindexter
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 53,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: The reader is an FBI agent and has just transferred to work for the FBI in Hell’s Kitchen. Two units including the reader’s are chosen for the convoy to transfer FIsk to the Presidential Hotel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story with Poindexter, I did not mean to write it long but I guess it will have multiple chapters now. This is the first chapter, and how the story starts off. Dex is not in this YET.

It was only your first week in your new FBI unit. You had asked to be transferred from your previous workplace to Hell’s kitchen not long ago because you wanted to live closer to your friends.  
On your first day you were suprised at the work load you had, you had to go on multiple missions right away and your unit arrested one crime boss after the other that day.  
This in itself was suprising to you, you don’t remember ever making these many important arrests in such a short period of time. Someone in your unit told you that there was a cooperative witness that had been spilling the beans on these crime bosses. You remarked that that someone must surely have a death wish or something to betray all those criminals.  
When you finally arrived at the station you thought the work was done for the day until Special Agent Hattley called your entire unit and another together.  
When you were all present she started to explain that you would be transporting a prisoner ,that had been put under house arrest, to the Presidential Hotel tonight. You raised your eyebrows when she said “Presidential Hotel” and “Prisoner” in the same sentence.  
Another agent in your unit called out and asked who the prisoner was. Special Agent Hattley seemed nervous for a moment before answering “Wilson Fisk.”  
Silence fell as the name was spoken, there were looks of disbelieve and disgust shared among the other agents.

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. They were putting Wilson Fisk on house arrest, the man you and your friends had worked so hard for to get him in prison in the first place. You were lucky that Fisk never found out that you were friends with Daredevil himself and Karen Page. Hell, you were lucky Fisk didn’t know how many times you fought his people while you were disguised. You doubted that you would still be breathing if he had known. You were not a vigilante like Matt was, but you still tried to help and fight bad guys when you had to, and honestly, you were rather good at it. You still preferred a normal daytime job though.  
You immediately knew how bad this idea was. You spoke up “Excuse me Special Agent Hattley. I am sure I don’t just speak for myself if I say that this does not make any sense. Why has Fisk been allowed house arrest?”  
Before Hattley had a chance to answer, another agent stood next to her and answered your question.  
“Mister Fisk is being put at house arrest because he is a cooperating witness, but he’s very much a convicted prisoner and he will be treated as such.”  
You shook your head in disbelieve as other agents did the same “And may I ask who you are Agent..”  
He nodded “ Ray Nadeem, I will be in charge of this mission”.  
“Okay, Agent Nadeem. Forgive me but you say that he will be treated as a prisoner yet we will transfer him to a penthouse?” you wanted to have as much information as you can.  
“That’s correct. Wilson Fisk has shared valuable information to help the FBI take down crime lords and in exchange he will recieve witness protection.”  
Now you realised that it was Fisk that was selling out the other crimebosses.  
You wanted to ask more questions but before you had the opportunity Hattley drew Nadeem’s attention and told everyone that it was time to go with the convoy outside.  
You had only a few minutes to put a bulletproof vest on and check your weapon before going to the cars.

 

Once outside you saw that Fisk was already sitting in one of the cars with Agent Nadeem. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. Agent Nadeem got out of the car and motioned to you . You walked over and Agent Nadeem told you that you would be driving with him, this meant that you would be sitting at the back with Fisk. Agent Nadeem saw your reluctance.  
“Hey, Agent (y/n) listen. I know this isn’t a normal transport. That is why I want you to drive with us, I heard about your skills and you are one of the best agents out there. So will you please join me ?”  
You sighed and nodded “Sure.” wishing people hadn’t mentioned your skills so much. You counted yourself lucky that the vehicle was large enough that you didn’t have to sit next to Fisk. You sat across from him and tried to avoid eye contact completely. As the convoy started moving. Agent Nadeem spoke to Fisk.  
“You’ll be under the strict supervision of my team. You will not remove your ankle monitor. You will not pass beyond the boundaries that will be shown to you. You will continue to have a strictly regulated schedule. That means eating, shitting, sleeping whenever I say. Do you understand Mr. Fisk?”  
You raised your eyebrows as Agent Nadeem spoke, at least he sounded serious.  
There was a short pause before Fisk answered.

“ I’ve spend much of my life alone. And for many years, I pretended that this was the source of my strength. I told myself I had free will. And in that time I achieved a great deal.”  
You really wanted to roll your eyes at this point, but knew it would be a bad idea to do so.  
“ But I was not fulfilled.” he continued. “I was longing for a connection that I could imagine but I could not achieve. Searching and not finding. Until Vanessa. Until I discovered love. I thought I would explode with the sense of power and freedom that she brought me. That the world lay at my feet. But then that passed when I discovered the great lie at the heart of love.”  
You shot a look at Agent Nadeem and saw that he was listening intently to Fisk’s words. You knew who Fisk was talking about.  
Fisk was trying to sell Agent Nadeem his sob story. You knew it was a distraction for a bigger plan. It always was with Fisk.  
You yawned as he continued to speak “ That what I took for true freedom was precisely the reverse.  
You can build a prison of stone and steel but you merely present the prisoner with a challenge any truly determined man will find a way out. But love, love is the perfect prison. Inescapable.”  
You did not want to pay attention to what Fisk said, yet hearing what he said about love you realise you agreed with it. It had not been long since you were so in love, and when things did not work out it felt like that love was a prison you could not escape from, no matter how hard you tried. You swallowed hard as you remembered the pain of the break up.  
“So you see, Agent Nadeem, I am always in prison, wherever I go. And if these things help me protect Vanessa, then they are nothing to me.”  
You looked out the window as you listened now. You didn’t want to admit that you agreed with something Fisk says. But in this matter, you understood what he was saying. There was a time you would have done anything, anything to protect the one you loved. And even now, after everything ,you knew you would still take a bullet for him, even if he loved another.  
“I will do whatever I must.”  
Silence fell in the car. Agent Nadeem seemed to be lost for words and shot you a quick look. Both of you said nothing.  
A loud explosion startled everyone in the car, you looked up ahead and saw that the vehicle in front of the convoy had exploded.  
“GO LEFT! LEFT!” Agent Nadeem shouted at the driver of the car you were in. As the car was turning another explosion came from your right side and you felt the car flip.


	2. Let The Bullets Fly

Orange flashes flashed before your eyes as you slowly opened them. You were disoriented to say the least. Your ears were buzzing and your head was pounding. You opened your eyes wider and you saw where the flashes were coming from, fire. It took you another moment to fully realise the car had flipped over and had landed on it’s roof. You saw the other convoy car’s outside, burning.

“NADEEM!” the sound of Fisk’s voice was quick to pull you back to reality. “NADEEM!” He shouted again, and you started to push yourself up. Then you heard the gunshots outside the car, and you realised that you were under attack. Fisk noticed you were awake. “Agent (y/n) ! We are under attack!”. You got up quicker and crawled towards Agent Nadeem, you checked for a pulse and luckily you realised he was alive. You carefully shook him and tried to wake him up, which wasn’t working. He was bleeding and at this point you realised your head was bleeding as well.

You looked to Fisk “Keep your head down!” you shouted. You were thankfull he was still cuffed. You looked outside and saw agents trying to defend the vehicle and shooting at the assailants. You grabbed your gun. “They have come to kill me Agent (y/n)!”

“Who is ‘they’ ?!” you ask him while you try to break one of the windows.

“The albanians!”

A grenade exploded closeby launching another agent against the car you were in. “STAY IN THE CAR!” he shouted to you and suddenly he was shot in the head.

You gasped and crawled away from the windows, weapon in hand.

You saw your fellow agents get shot one by one. You felt hopeless, your skills were nothing if you were locked in a damn car. 

The shooting stopped for a moment and you heard a man whistle. You understood what was going to happen “Mister Fisk, get away from the windows.” you almost whispered.

As you tried to find cover in the car you saw men approach from the smoke, a lot of them.

They came closer and started to look inside the car, you heard them speak a language you did not understand. They only thing they said that you understood was “Fisk”.

One of the men bend down and looked right at the both of you in the car. He started to slam his fist on the window. He stood again and opened fire on the window, you crawled further back pointing your weapon at them, you knew the windows were bulletproof and for a moment you thought you would have more time for back-up to arrive but then you heard the sound of a metal cutter at the other side of the car.

Fisk sat upright ready to attack if they’d try to grab him.

Suddenly you heard another gunshot and you heard the metal cutter stop.

“Can you see what’s going on?” you ask Fisk.

Fisk did not reply, he only shook his head as you heard another gunshot.

You know heard gunshots repeatedly and you saw the assailants drop one by one.

You looked around and finally saw that one agent was taking down every single one of them.

You saw how he managed to shoot them through a car window and even deflected a bullet to hit another.

The agent shot them with astonishing precision.

Two of the attackers came out of hiding.

“Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot! We surrender!” they shouted to the agent as they held their arms up.

You heard two gunshots and saw both of them drop. You swore if you had blinked you would have missed it all. Out of the corner of your eyes you saw two other attackers coming behind the agent and you saw how he dismantled the gun he was holding within seconds and used it to knock both of them down. You gasped and watched as he walked over to a fallen agent. Fisk took the moment to kick the door of the car open and crawl out holding his cuffed hands up. You quickly crawled after him, not wanting to let a prisoner escape.

 

“Convict.” the agent said to Fisk. “Don’t move.”

The coldness in the agent’s voice was enough to send chills down your spine and you saw that the agent was pointing his gun at Fisk.

You held up your hands as well as you crawled out.

“Don’t shoot! I’m agent (y/n)!” you said before you crawled out completely, not wanting to risk the chance of getting shot.

The agent looked past Fisk to you, and motioned to Fisk to move aside so you could get out.

Fisk moved aside and you crawled out and tried your best to stand up.

“Agent Nadeem has been wounded, he is still in the car Agent..” you stopped and hoped he would tell you his name.

“Poindexter.” he said, not taking his eyes or gun off of Fisk “And you are?” he looked at you for only a second.

“ Agent (y/n). Did you call for back-up Agent Poindexter?”

“ I have, they will be hear any second now.” he was watching Fisk like a hawk. And after seeing how he took out all the attackers, you doubted that Fisk would try anything.

“Good, look I’ll try to get Agent Nadeem out of the car. Will you keep an eye on the prisoner ?” You already figured he would but asked him anyway.

“Sure thing.” he seemed to enjoy keeping Fisk under gun point and honestly, you don’t blame him.

 

You walked over to the turned car and tried to get the door on Agent Nadeem’s side open, luckily the door was damaged and you managed to open it with a little force.

Once you had it open you shook his shoulder and you saw that Agent Nadeem was slowly gaining consciousness again.

“What the hell happened?” there was panic in his voice as he spoke to you.

You kept your voice calm as you spoke to him “We have been under attack Sir. Agent Poindexter saved our lives. Sir, I am going to try and get your seatbelt loose so I can get you out of the car.”

Agent Nadeem nodded and you got out your knife and cutted loose the seatbelt.

You helped him get out of the car slowly. And you let him lean against you as he regained his balance.

“Are you okay, Sir? Do you think you can walk?”

Agent Nadeem looked around and saw the fallen agents on the street. You had to grab him at his jacket as he started to lean a bit to far back.

“Yeah, yeah. I can walk Agent (y/n), thank you.” he took a deep breath. “What happened, Agent?”

You released him a bit, still supporting him as you saw that he was probably in shock.

“The albanians ambushed us, Sir. They wanted to kill Fisk. They would have succeeded if it hadn’t been for Agent Poindexter saving us.”

He nodded to you and grabbed your shoulder lightly “Good work, Agent (y/n). Thank you. Oh and please, just call me Nadeem.” he said as he patted your shoulder.

Back-up finally arrived. You walked with Nadeem towards the paramedics. Who quickly helped him and tried to help the others. You noticed that Agent Poindexter was still aiming his gun at Fisk.  
“Agent Poindexter !” You called for him.  
He looked over at you “You should let the paramedics take a look at you.”  
He seem to be amused by your statement “No need for that, Agent (y/n). Let them help the others.”  
You looked him over and saw that he indeed seemed unharmed apart from some cuts on his face. You were still processing what had transpired only minutes ago, how this agent had flawlessly taken down the attackers on his own and barely had a scratch on him.

You saw how he told Fisk to get into one of the cars.

You and Nadeem didn’t stay long with the paramedics, you still had a mission to complete and that was to transport Fisk to the Presidential Hotel.

Nadeem asked you to drive with him again, and you did


	3. Welcome To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaagh I have so many plans for this story. Let me know if you like it pretty please.

This time the cars drove faster then before as the sirens where wailing. You kept your hand on your gun. It was obvious everyone was on edge after what had just happened. You still couldn’t believe it, part of you was in shock after seeing your fellow team mates die. Yet the feeling you felt more strongly was anger. Anger at how these good men died to protect a criminal. Not just any criminal but Wilson Fisk. A man who had killed more innocent people than you could even count. The man who nearly killed the man you once loved so much.

Angry that you were unable to help your unit, your skills meant nothing in that moment.

You looked over at Nadeem and saw how his jaw was tense. Nobody was talking in the car.

You had finally arrived at the destination, everyone almost jumped out of the car right away.

“Move! Move!” Nadeem shouted at Fisk as he almost dragged him out of the vehicle.

You quickly followed Nadeem who held on to Fisk as he pushed him towards the enterance.

Fisk said he needed to make a call. You scoffed at hearing him say it.

You saw Poindexter coming towards you.

“Lobby’s secure.” he said and started to walk next to you behind Nadeem.

“Straight to the nest! Move!.” Nadeem said as he pushed Fisk inside.“Do you have status on anyone?” he asks Poindexter.

Poindexter looked at you for a second before answering Nadeem “Two agents in surgery now. We lost five for this shitbag.”

“Jesus.” you breathed. And shook your head in disbelieve “Goddamnit.”

You looked over at Poindexter “Do you now if they were in my unit?”

He shook his head “ No sorry, no information on that yet.”

He was still watching Fisk like a hawk. You wondered if you were not there, would he have killed Fisk like he killed those two men?

“Donovan!” Fisk suddenly calls out.

“Stay back!” Nadeem shouts to the men waiting up ahead and you instinctively put your hand on your gun again.

“We’re his attorneys.” They declare.

You shake your head.

“Congratulations. Stay back.” Poindexter tells them.

You laughed a little as he said it, took the words right out of your mouth.

He noticed your laugh and smirked at you for a second.

“Locate Vanessa.” Fisk commanded his Lawyers “The albanians, they tried to get to me. They’ll go for her too.”

“I wished they had..” you murmured. This time Poindexter had to try not to laugh at your remark.

“My client is not implying that he knows how to reach a wanted fugitive.” his lawyer quickly exclaimed and you raised an eyebrow.

“Of course not.” you said very sarcastically.

“And make sure she’s safe!” Fisk shouted at them and you had to resisted rolling your eyes.

You walked into the elevator with the other agents. The elevator was a little cramped for everyone to fit, you were kind of pushed in between Poindexter and the elevator walls.

You were never a fan of small spaces so this was not quite in your comfort zone. The elevator started to move and you bumped into Poindexter for a moment, your hand slightly grazing his chest as you lost your balance for a split second. “Sorry..” you quickly said and moved a bit further away against the wall.

He seemed a bit startled as he looked at you and nodded, acknowledging your apology.

You noticed how uneasy he got which suprised you, you thought he was more like the stern and tough type.

 

The Elevator doors opened and you moved aside a bit so the other could get out before you. There were other agents in the hall and you were glad to see there was a lot of security. Fisk and nadeem walked through the metal detector first.

Nadeem sighed “We’re good. Get the medic.” He ordered .

“He’s fine.” Poindexter says, cleary not wanting to help Fisk one bit.

“For me and to check on Agent (y/n)’s head wound, not him.” Nadeem says.

Poindexter gave you a quick look “Copy that. Shitbag’s all yours.” Poindexter exclaims as he started to walk away to get the medic.

Nadeem stopped Poindexter for a moment “Dex, check in with the SAC.”

“We’re down too many agents. The debrief can wait.”. Poindexter says reluctantly.

“You know the deal. Follow the protocol and get back here ASAP.” Nadeem tells him.

“Yeah.” Poindexter walks into a room that appears to be a surveillance room. You follow Nadeem and the other agents to the penthouse.

Nadeem walks in first as he starts to explain things to Fisk.

“ You will be confined to these quarters. You’ll be monitored at all times. You are allowed no outside contact other than your lawyers.” he says as he walks around the room. Your eyes widden as you see just how big these ‘quarters’ actually are.

“Armed guards will be stationed outside 24/7.” he says as he walked over to Fisk to remove his handcuffs. “You’ll be safe here.”

“ 'Safe’. You nearly had me killed.” Fisk says.

Your eyes shot over to them as you heard this.

Nadeem lashed out and grabbed Fisk “Good men died tonight. You will make their sacrifice worth something.” his voice was filled with rage.

You walked closer to them “ Sir..” Nadeem looked at you for a moment and released Fisk.

“Or you can shove our deal up your ass.” he says to Fisk.

Nadeem walked past Fisk outside and you and the other agents followed him.

As you walked away from the penthouse Nadeem stops you in your tracks.

“ (y/n) I need you to work together with Dex.” he asks you.

“With Poindexter ?”

He nodded “ Yeah, you two are currently the best agents here. I want you and Dex to keep an eye on who comes in and out of this place. And keep an eye on Fisk as well.”

“Okay, got it.” you wanted to ask Nadeem a question that you had wanted to ask since this all started.

Nadeem turned around to walk away.

“Nadeem?” you said and he turned back around to you, you walked over to him. “Permission to speak freely?”

“Considering you dragged me out of that car, go right ahead.” he says.

“Do you think you can trust Fisk?”

Nadeem seemed to think about the answer for a while, which makes you believe that he indeed had doubt.”

“I trust that he loves his Vanessa enough not to screw her chances up of having the charges dropped against her.” he finally answered.

“Go home (y/n), get some rest. God knows we need it.”

You scoffed and nodded.

“You too.” you said as he walked away.


	4. Teaming up

You were driving home when your cellphone rang, you noticed the name on the screen and knew that it was going to be important.   
You parked your car before picking it up. You were dreading this conversation a bit. You had not spoken to Matt since you found out he still had feelings for Elektra and then made you all think he was dead. He apologized for both those things, told you he was sorry for not telling you he was alive and how he was sorry for the thing with Elektra. How you meant more to him. Yet you still were bitter over it. Did you hate him? no. Did you forgive him? Partly. After all of this you still couldn't bring yourself to stay angry. Because in the end, Matt was a good guy and you still wanted to help him for the greater good.   
You picked up the phone and he immediately spoke.   
“They released Fisk?!” both disbelieve and anger in his voice. “Did you know they were going to release him?”  
You sighed, knowing Matt would take this personal “No, Matt I didn't know. And the FBI did not release him. He made a deal that would get him into house arrest instead of prison. He was attacked in prison.”  
“House arrest? In the Presidential Hotel? (y/n) you've got to be kidding me.”   
“I wish I was.” you told him.  
He pauzed for a moment “What kind of deal did he make with the FBI?”  
“Fisk's been snitching on a bunch of crimebosses, I'm guessing he's been snitching on the albanians as well considering they ambushed our convoy as we were transporting him.” you blurted out.   
“Wait, did you say 'we' ?? (y/n) were you in that attack?!” his voice worried.  
You rubbed your face “Don't worry, I'm fine. Agents have died, but someone saved me and Fisk and other agents.”  
You heard him breathe in relief “(y/n), you shouldn't be so close to Fisk. You never know if he finds out that you know me. Or if he finds out that you've been fighting with us to get him in prison in the first place.”  
You leaned back in your seat “He won't find out, Matt. I'm not planning on telling him.”   
“I just want you to be safe (y/n).” his voice was softer now.   
“I know. Just.. don't worry. I know he can't be trusted and i'm more of use in the FBI at this point considering I know Fisk better then basically anyone there. I know what he is capable off, Matt.”  
“You're right. Just.. if something goes wrong, please let me know.”   
“I will. Listen, I just got off of work and i'm kinda on my way home. Tomorrow i'm working in the Presidential Hotel. I was assigned to keep an eye on Fisk with another agent.” you tell him.   
“Okay. Goodnight (y/n).” he says.  
“Goodnight, Matt. And don't do anything stupid.” you had to add that in.  
You heard him laugh a little bit. “I won't.”

 

The next day when you show up for work you didn't have to look for Poindexter, you walked straight to him as he was standing on guard in front of the doors leading to the rooms of the hotel.  
"Goodmorning, Agent Poindexter. Uhm.. Nadeem told me yesterday that we would be working together."  
Poindexter seemed a little suprised so you figured Nadeem had forgotten to tell him. "Did he now ?. I guess you're stuck on guard duty as well then." He smirked at you.  
"Hurray.” your voice sarcastic. “At least we're not getting shot at."  
You sighed and looked at him.  
"How are you holding up though? After what happened yesterday. It can't be easy losing team mates like that. You must have known them longer than I have." You asked him. He raised an eyebrow at you, he pondered for a moment.  
"I'm doing fine.” his answer was short.   
You nodded not wanting to push him into telling you how he really felt about it.  
A woman approached the both of you, Poindexter raised his hand in her direction,in a stopping motion.   
“Stop there, Miss. We'll need to see your room key.” he tells her.  
The woman was a bit startled.   
“It's just a security procedure, Miss. Nothing to worry about.” you walked towards her a bit. But noticed Poindexter nodding at you to keep a safe distance from her and you did.   
She was going through her purse for a moment and finally showed her room key. Poindexter took it to verify that she was indeed a guest here.   
“Everything seems fine.” he says as he hands her back her room key.   
You open the door for her and let her through. 

"So how long have you been an agent?" he suddenly asks as you close the doors and you can sense he is trying to start a conversation . Which wasn't suprising considering guard duty was not the most entertaining activity.  
"Well, it feels like forever. I'm suprised every morning not to see an old grey lady staring back at me when I look in the mirror." you were trying to see if you could loosen him up a bit.  
A smile tugged at his lips at your answer and he glanced at you quickly. "Well, you don't look old so I wouldn't worry about that."  
It was your turn to glance at him quickly before you spoke "Carefull Agent Poindexter, I might start to think you are hitting on me.”  
You looked briefly at him trying to keep a straight face as you awaited his reaction.  
His eyes met yours for a flash second before he straightened himself and cleared his throat. You swore you catched a glimpse of a blush creeping up on his cheeks. You thought it was rather cute that he got so nervous after you said that. You figured he was not used to comments like that. You decided to not torture him any longer and broke the silence before it got awkward. "3 years." you told him.  
"What?" he seemed lost in thought.  
"I've been an agent for around 3 years. I transfered here because I wanted to live closer to my friends."   
Poindexter seemed to relax a bit more around you.   
“And how about you Agent Poindexter ?” you asked him.  
A small smile appeared on his face “Dex. Call me Dex.” he sounded uncertain, as if he was not sure if you prefered to keep it more professional or not.   
You smiled back at him and nodded.   
Before he could answer your question your attention was drawn to a person walking towards the both of you again.   
It took you a moment but when you saw who it was your breath stocked. Matt?! What the hell was he doing here?!  
Dex turned to him as well.   
“May I see your room key, sir ?” Dex spoke to Matt.   
You tried to stay calm and decided to let Dex believe you did not know Matt, which was most likely part of Matt's plan.  
“Yeah, I got it.” Matt said as he got closer while tapping the pocket of his jacket.   
“I need to see it.” Dex held out his hand to stop Matt. And you saw Dex's hand graze over his gun holster.   
You're heart jumped as you remembered how quickly he took out the men who had attacked the convoy. You stepped closer to Dex, in case you had to stop him from actually shooting Matt.   
Matt stopped and started going through his pockets “Oh sure. Yeah.”   
You had no idea what Matt's plan was. There was no way he would be able to get inside without a room key. And by the way he was acting you were certain even Dex knew he did not have a room key.  
“Sir.” Dex said and you could hear he was getting annoyed.  
Matt stopped rummaging through his pockets.   
“They gave me, like, three of them.” Matt said and you couldn't help but whisper the word 'idiot' silent enough for him to be able to hear you.  
You saw Dex's hand reach for his gun. Oh, no.  
Matt nervously rummaged his pockets again.   
You stepped partly in front of Dex and between him and Matt.  
“Sir, perhaps you left them at the bar downstairs? ” You tried to make your voice sound light hearted.  
“You know what ? I must have left it in my car.” Matt finally says.  
“Then we can't let you through.” Dex's was clearly annoyed.   
“Sure, I..uh, i'll be right back.” Matt says and walked away from the both of you.   
You wondered what the hell Matt was planning to do.   
Dex was watching him like a hawk as he walked away.   
“Well, that was odd." Dex says and watched Matt walk away.  
"Probably some drunk idiot." You tell him to try and make Dex less suspicious.  
"Yeah, probably." he says but you can see that he was alarmed.


	5. Show-Off

Your next task was to bring Fisk his dinner. You walked into the penthouse carrying the plate as Dex followed you inside. Fisk was sitting at the table and you placed his meal in front of him.   
This part of the job was one you hated.   
“Thank you, Agent (y/n).” he said and as you turned around you wondered how he even knew your name.   
You walked into the penthouse doing a quick check of the place as Fisk spoke.  
“It's Special Agent Poindexter, isn't it ?”   
You could see Dex roll his eyes and ignore Fisk.  
“You saved my life last night.” Fisk tells Dex.  
“Yeah, we all make mistakes.” you hear Dex say to Fisk and you fake a cough to cover up your laugh.  
“I'm sorry for the loss of your fellow agents. Losing them to protect someone like me. Must be particularly difficult for the families and the loved ones.”  
Dex was tensing up as Fisk spoke. And you were listening to Fisk as you continued to check the place, you didn't like Fisk talking to Dex. Fisk only showed an interest in people if he could use them for one of his plans.   
“I'd offer my condolences but I imagine it brings them greater comfort to hate me. Unless you feel otherwise ?” He directed the last as a question to Dex.  
Dex remained silent but you saw that he was slowly losing his patience.   
“That my words might bring any positive effect. If so, please share that, from what I have witnessed, they were incredibly brave.”  
Dex shot a look at you before he spoke to Fisk “Might wanna eat faster, convict. The meal's over in five.”   
“I owe those fallen agents a debt, that I can never repay.” Fisk continues.   
Your jaw tensed as he spoke, you had to bite the inside of your cheek because you did not want to speak your mind to Fisk.   
“But.. I also owe you.” Fisks says and you noticed how he has drawn the attention of Dex.  
“I've known extraordinary people. But i've never seen a talent like yours.”   
You were paying attention now. You knew what Fisk was trying to do. This is what Fisk does, he gets inside of people's head.  
“May I ask you where you acquired such a skill?” Fisk looked at Dex intently.  
“The place is clear.” You interupt the conversation.  
Dex nods to you as you walk toward him.  
“Okay, You're done.” Dex walks over to the table and grabs Fisk's plate.  
You follow Dex as you leave the penthouse.

 

You were sitting in the surveillance room when you started to get thirsty.  
“I'm gonna get something to drink. You comin' ?” you ask him as you stretched your arms and stood up.   
He shakes his head “ No, nah. I'm going to finish this thing first. But, you go ahead.” he tells you.   
“Alright, I might bring you coffee if..” you started  
He leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at you “If what?”  
“If you promise me that you'll show me your skill.” you asked it carefull and playfull. You still have not forgotten how he saved your life with his astonishing aiming skills. You wondered for a moment if he understand what you meant by 'skill'.  
He crossed his arms and looked away as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “Alright. It's a deal.”  
“Awesome.” you said it a little too enthusiastic as you awkwardly left the room.  
You went downstairs to the hotel restaurant, and ordered the two coffees. You decided to take a seat as you waited for them. It could be a while as you obviously were not the only person in the restaurant.   
“Hey.” a voice suddenly called out to you. You looked up and saw it was another agent standing there. You didn't recall seeing him before but then again, there were a lot of agents in the building he probably worked on another floor.  
“Hey.” you replied wondering why he came to talk to you.  
“Agent (y/n), right ? Mind if I take a seat?” he asks you   
“Uh, sure. Go ahead.” you say and he sits down in the chair in front of you and places his cup of coffee on the table in front of him.   
“I'm Agent Flint. I guard a floor lower then you. I've been wondering when I would get a chance to chat with you for a bit. You're new here right?” he asked you as he leaned a bit in your direction.  
“I'm new to the this unit yes. Transferred here a couple of days ago actually.” you told him.  
“So they made you team up with that Poindexter guy right ?” there was something in his voice that made it clear to you that he disliked the idea of you working with Dex.  
You gave him a quick nod “That's right.” .  
“Tell me, how is it working with that guy ?” he asks you and you were starting to dislike the tone of his voice. You tried to keep the conversation professional but didn't want someone to start talking crap about someone who saved your life and the lives of other agents.  
“Agent Poindexter is great to work with. As you must have heard, he is the reason those agents can still go home to their families and are not murdered as the others. I learn from him and I can count on him, I trust him.” you spoke truthfully.  
“Really ? The guy looks rather uptight to me. I'd reckon you would rather work with someone who actually knows how to have fun once in a while.” he suddenly puts his hand on your hand that you had on the table. It took you a moment to register that he was trying to flirt with you and failing horribly. You drew your hand back quickly.  
He seemed irritated at that “Or perhaps you're as stuck-up as he is.”.  
Before you had a chance to react to him, it was as if his coffee cup exploded, covering him completely in the hot beverage. You were glad the table was long enough and that you didn't get any of it on you.   
Unbeknownst to you Dex had come to the restaurant as well. He wanted to join you but noticed another agent had already taken up the spot. He decided to wait until he left. His attention was drawn to the conversation you were having with the agent when he heard how you defended and even praised him. Dex couldn't explain the feeling he had when he suddenly saw the agent trying to flirt with you. All he knew for certain is that he did not like it at all. And he didn't not like how the agent had put his hand on yours.   
But the thing that finally got to him was when the agent insulted you. Dex had taken a coin from his pocket and thrown it with incredible accuracy, shattering the coffee cup the agent had in front of him. Covering the agent in the beverage.

The agent quickly stood up from his chair and shaking his shirt as he almost ran towards the bathrooms.   
You sat there baffled at what had just happened. You looked at the remains of the coffee mug and saw that between the spilled coffee and shards there was a coin. You stood up and grabbed the coin.   
“You owe me a coffee.” the sound of Dex voice made you turn around.  
It finally dawned on you what had happened.   
“I believe this is yours then ?” you held up the coin to him.   
You both shared a meaningful look between eachother.   
You walked closer to him and whispered “ That was impressive.”   
He looked rather pleased with himself.   
“Come on, Nadeem wants to talk to us.” he tells you and right then the waiter brought both of the coffees.  
You gave one of them to Dex.  
“I guess you earned that.” you smiled at him and you were pleased to see that he seemed to give you an actual smile back.


	6. They Don't Know About Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like the story :) Thank you!.

You and Dex walked down the hallway and Nadeem turns to meet you.

“Dex, (y/n).” he nods to the both of you.

“Dex, I need you to go see the doc.” Nadeem says to Dex and you can see Dex rolling his eyes.

Nadeem noticed Dex’s reluctance. “Dex, you know how this works. He needs to clear you for duty.”

“Fine, alright i’ll go.” Dex finally says.

“(y/n) you’ll have to go too. You can go in after Dex is finished.” Nadeem tells you and you nod.

Dex was the first to go into the room to talk to the Doctor. While waiting you talked to Nadeem a bit.

“Nadeem ?”

He looks up “Yeah?”

“How are you? I mean. These past couple of days were kinda of.. well..” you paused and searched for the right word.

“Hell?” he says and you chuckle.

“Yeah.”

He takes a deep breath and leans back on the chair he was sitting on “Honestly ?” he looks at you for a moment “I’ve seen better days. Good men have died.” he fell silent.

You were worried about Nadeem, you considered him a good guy. And you could see that all of this was already taking a toll on him.

You nudged him with your shoulder a bit “Look, for whatever it’s worth. I think you’re a great agent, Nadeem. Your wife, your son, they must be really proud of you.”.

He smiled a bit “Yeah. But they are worried.”

“I understand why they are worried. Fisk is not just a small time criminal. He’s dangerous, Nadeem.” you tell him and you see that he looks at you with interest.

“Why do I get the feeling that you know more about Fisk then we do?” he asks you casually but you know it was not a casual thing to him.

“I’ve known people like him. They poison people’s minds, abuse the ones that are broken for their own gain. And you’ll never see it coming. You’re never safe with Fisk. There is always a hidden plan.” you danced around the truth while still speaking it.

“You think Fisk has a hidden plan now ?” he asks you and you had his full attention, it was clear to you that Nadeem was starting to distrust Fisk.

The door opened and Dex came out, shutting it again behind him as he walked over to where you were sitting.

“All clear. Your turn.” Dex says to you.

You sigh and get up from the chair you were sitting on. Before you left you placed a hand on Nadeem’s shoulder drawing his attention once more.

“Take care, okay?” you gave him a look and hoped he realised that it was also a warning and answer to his question.

You believed he understand as the look on his face was more serious “ I will. Thank you (y/n).”

You passed Dex before you got to the door.

“How’d it go?” you were curious.

He shrugged “ He cancelled my subscription.”.

You shot him a confused look “What?”

“He had enough of my issues.” he said drily.

You rolled you eyes “ God Damnit, Poindexter.” you said as you smacked his shoulder. He chuckled as you moved past him to see the doctor.

 

You walked inside and closed the door behind you. The doctor was already seated.

“Ah! You must be agent (l/n)?” he stands up and reached his hand out to you.

You shake his hand “That’s right.”

“Please take a seat.” he motioned to the empty chair.

You took a seat and waited for the doctor to speak.

“So, Agent (l/n). Do you mind if I call you (y/n)?” he asks.

“No, go ahead.” you say.

He grabs a notepad and pencil before he speaks again. “(y/n), I am here to talk to you about what happened. And how you are feeling mentally. So talk to me about the ambush.”

At this moment you realised you haven’t actually spoken about how you were affected by everything that has happened lately. You play with your fingers a bit before answering him.

“I uhm.. It was my first day here so I didn’t really know them like the other agents here yet.” you said quietly.

“How did you feel when it was happening. Can you tell me that?”

You thought back to the moment it was happening, how you thought you were going to die for sure. Dying while in a car with Fisk out of all people.

“I was scared.. I remember being scared.” you paused and looked down at your hands “I felt powerless in that moment. The car was upside down and the windows were bulletproof, I couldn’t get out to help the others.”

It was silent in the room for a while.

He spoke again “But you did manage to get out of the vehicle eventually ?”

You nod “Yes, Fisk had gotten the door open. But this was after the attack had ended.”

“So you were in the car when the attack was going on. So you must have seen Agent Poindexter outside of the car?” he was writing things down as you spoke.

You had the feeling that he was fishing for information on Dex. And you knew what he was after.

“I couldn’t see it clearly. There was smoke from the grenades that were thrown.” you knew lying wasn’t the right thing to do. But you were not going to sell out Dex.

“Agent Poindexter has used lethal force against multiple suspects. Have you seen any of it happen? Can you tell me more of the circumstances?” he tried to keep his voice stable.

It was clear that he was trying to find evidence on Dex.

You cleared your throat “Well, Doctor. The circumstances were that I was in a car that was flipped over, with a dangerous criminal. While getting shot at by a bunch of assholes because of that said criminal.” you were losing your patience. “So to answer it clearly, Doc. All I saw was my fellow agents dead or close to dying on the ground while one god damn agent was able to save us from the same faith. Now are we done here?” your voice was more aggresive then you wanted it to be.

He seemed taken aback by your outburst.

“I’m not the enemy (y/n). I’m just trying to …” he sighed as he put down the notepad. “The thing is, events like this exact a toll. You have to process this stuff. Do you have someone you can go to when things get overwhelming?”

You were reluctant to continue this conversation, but you had to if you wanted to get cleared.

“ I do. I have friends, good friends but we haven’t spoken in a while now. I mean, really spoken, not just on the phone or a quick chat. And I find it helps if I work with people I like.”

“And do you work with people you like?” he asks you.

“Yeah, yeah I do actually. I work with Poindexter as you probably now.” you shot him a look “I like working with him. I can count on him, I know he has my back and I have his. I couldn’t think of a better person to work with.” you straightened your jacket.

The doctor appeared to smile at that and you raised an eyebrow, he noticed your questioning look.

“That’s interesting. Agent Poindexter told me similar things about you. So you can say that the feeling is mutual.”

You were pretty suprised to hear that. You didn’t think Dex would talk that openly about you. A smile tugged at the corner of your mouth.

“He was happy to know that you defend him. He feels like you genuinly care.” he tells you.

You played with your fingers “I do.” you told the doctor.

“Alright. You are clear for duty.” he says and you almost wanted to jump up from your seat.

You shook his hand and left the room.


	7. The Raid

You shut the door behind you again and your attention was drawn as you saw Dex and Nadeem walking over to you quite quickly. They appeared to be geared up already.

“What’s happening ?” you say as you walk over to them.

“Fisk has released new information about a druglord. We are going there now. I need you to gear up, (y/n). We are raiding the place, catch them off guard.” Nadeem tells you and he appears to be nervous. Dex on the other hand seemed more then happy to go.

“Alright, I’ll be ready in 4.” you ran past them to get your special gear.

Putting on the special gear went fast, you made sure that your bulletproof vest was in good condition before putting it on. You checked your guns twice, you even took an extra knife with you. Even if anything were to happen, this time you would be better prepared.

Walking out of the room you saw Dex leaning against the wall, clearly waiting for you.

“Ready to go?” he asks as he pushes himself from the wall.

“Yup. You?” why did you ask that? Why? He looked ready to go into war, clearly carrying more weapons then you.

He smirked and looked at you as if you had just told him a joke “Yeah.”

You walked next to eachother as you made your way to the vehicles that were waiting outside of the building. There were four cars, you already knew Nadeem would prefer to have you join him so you walked towards that car. When you got in the car, Nadeem and another agent were already in it.

“Hi, I’m Agent (y/n). And you are?” the driver turned around and shook your hand.

“Hobbs. Looking forward to working with you.” he seemed like a nice guy, very casual.

“Likewise.”

The door on the other side went open and you saw that another Agent that you didn’t know yet wanted to get in only to be interrupted by Dex.

“I’ve got this one covered, Agent.” Dex told the agent.

“Sure thing, Poindexter.” the agent went on to join the other team in the vehicle behind the one you were in.

Dex got in the car next to you, and you were gratefull that he was joining your team. It added a stronger feeling of safety.

Nadeem looked as if he wanted to say something about Dex joining your team all of a sudden, you reckon he was supposed to work with the other team on this mission. Nadeem rolls his eyes and let’s it slide.

 

“Alright, Everyone buckled up?” Nadeem directed the question to everyone in the car. The ambush still fresh in your memory, he didn’t have to tell you twice to use your seatbelt.

Everyone confirmed, but you saw Nadeem looking in the rear view mirror. “Dex, we’re not starting until EVERYONE is buckled up.” he said in authoritative voice and you knew it was a command.

You looked at Dex and saw that he was not wearing his seatbelt.

“Come on, really?” Dex scoffed “We’ll be there in what, 5 minutes? It’s quicker this way to exit the car.”

You groaned “Damnit Dex, just wear the damn seatbelt. Those few extra seconds you save exiting the car are not worth your life.” You leaned over him to grab the damn seatbelt that was on his side, If he wasn’t going to buckle himself up, you would do it. You hadn’t forgotten how the car had flipped and killed the driver in the ambush.

Dex reacted suprised at you suddenly leaning over him as you grabbed the seatbelt. “Alright, fine.” he says as he takes the seatbelt from your hand “I got it. If it makes you happy, then fine.” you hadn’t been so close to him before and right now you felt very aware of that fact. You had expected to an annoyed expression on his face, but as you looked at him you found that was not the case. His expression was different, not like his smug look that he usually appeared to have. It dawned on you just how good-looking he actually was and could help but register how good he smelled. You quickly sat back straight in your own seat and cleared your throat, heart pounding in your chest. You didn’t look at Dex as he secured his seatbelt. You just prayed you were not blushing as you tried to act as if nothing had happened. You felt his gaze on you as you continued to keep yours straight ahead and hoped they would start the car. And they did.

“Great, now we can go.” Nadeem broke the silence. Thank god.

 

 

Once you arrived at the place where the raid was going to take place, your mouth dropped. The house was huge.

“Alright, listen up. We are going around the back of the house.” Nadeem draw the attention “Dex, you take your team around the side of the house.” he put intonation on the word your and you were proven right to think that Dex was not even supposed to be driving in this vehicle but with the other team. Dex looked like he wanted to protest again but stayed silent. “The other teams will go through the front door and the other side of the house. Any questions?”

Yeah, you had one “Do we know how many people are inside ?”.

Nadeem shook his head. “Negative. We will clear the ground floor. Dex, you take the second.”

“Copy that.” Dex sounded a bit irritated, you believe it was because he wanted to be on your team. And you wished that he was.

“We go in quietly, arrest everyone in that place. Stay alert. A place like that has many rooms to hide in. Everyone ready? Dex? Hobbs? (y/n)?” he asked for confirmation.

“Ready as i’ll ever be.” you tell Nadeem.

“Good, let’s get in there.” he says and you quietly get out of the vehicle.

You were about to follow Hobbs and Nadeem as you felt someone pulling your arm lightly, stopping you. You were suprised Dex would touch your arm, not that you minded. You welcomed it.

“Anything goes wrong in there..” he starts and struggles “Don’t hesitate to use that gun, alright ? ”

Not what you were expecting but then again, it’s Dex. You took it as his way for telling you to stay safe.

“I won’t.” you thought about telling him the same thing but in his case, you wondered if it was smart to tell him to not hesitate to use his gun.

He let go of your arm and walked away from you almost reluctantly.

“Dex.” you called out to him, yet kept your voice to a low volume. He looked to you over his shoulder. “Stay safe.” you meant it. You needed him to be safe.

He gave you a smile that sended shivers down your spine, in a good way that is. Before he walked away towards his team.

 

You followed Hobbs and Nadeem as you sneaked alongside the wall surrounding the house. Hobbs offered to help you over the wall, but you did not need it. This was not the first time you had climbed a wall. Hobbs followed and lastly Nadeem. You drew your guns as Nadeem leaded your team towards the backdoor of the house. The backdoor was also the door to the garage, which had housed 3 vehicle including a ferrari.

“Damn, I got in the wrong line of work.” Hobbs exclaimed.

You positioned yourself against the wall next to a door as Nadeem opened it slowly. Hobbs went in first followed by you and Nadeem. The room was clear, it was a small kitchen. Hobbs went ahead into the next room and as you followed you found yourself standing inside an impressive luxurious living room. The walls were a bordeaux red and the curtains were golden. The walls of the place were filled with what appeared to be expensive paintings. Probably stolen.

You carefully checked a side room which was a small guest bathroom. Quickly checking the shower if anyone was in there.

The loud sound of a gunshot coming from the living room startled you.


	8. Whispers Of The Past

Adrenaline had started to rush through you. You stood against the wall next to the bathroom door. You listened, calculating your best move.   
Hearing a struggle you quietly opened the door and scanned the room. Seeing Agent Hobbs down on the ground, with what was clearly a gunshot wound, you hurried over to him and checked his pulse, he was alive but unconcious.   
"Agent, down. " you quickly called it in keeping your voice low. Where was Nadeem?   
Hearing the sound of a struggle again you stood up.  
You held your gun ready while getting closer to where the sound was coming from and when you entered the next room. You saw Nadeem struggling with a guy, he managed to disarm him but was no match for the guy as he was able to knock Nadeem to the floor.  
"FBI! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!!! " You shouted as you aimed your weapon at the guy. He slowly turned around to face you. “HANDS UP, NOW!!” shouting it at him once more. He raised his hands up. “PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD!” He did as you told him and put his hands behind his head.   
“GET ON YOUR KNEES AND DO NOT MOVE YOUR HANDS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ?” you loudly said as you stepped closer to him slowly, waiting for him to do as you told him.  
He nodded and slowly dropped down on his knees. You used one hand to grab the handcuffs from your side, still using the other to keep him at gunpoint. As you did this you noticed the expression on his face change. You saw him gloating as he looked at you, you knew what that meant.   
You heard footsteps coming from behind you and ducked right in time as another attacker swung what appeared to be a batton right above your head. As you evaded the attack the one you once had under gunpoint charged at you and grabbed your arm, disarming you fast as he held you in a choke hold.   
It had been a while since you were in close combat like this. But even though you had left your old life behind when you met Matt and joined the FBI, you could never discard your fighting skills.   
The second attacker walked towards you as you were being held, you rapidly kick him in the stomach and he stumbled backwards again.You took this window of opportunity to take a step to the side as the guy held you into the choke hold, by stepping aside you launched your fist backwards hitting him in the groin area. As he almost doubled over you used your elbow to strike him in the face. His hold on you broke as blood was gushing out of his nose. The other guy charged at you once more and his swung his fist, you stepped to the right as his arm passed the left side of your face. You put your hands on his right scapula and pushed him forward, allowing you to use your knee to strike him on the back of his upper leg hard. He regained his balance quicker then you expected.  
He swung again, this time hitting you on the right side of your face. You stepped back and he swung again, you blocked it before it reached the side of your body. You grabbed him at his shoulders, close to his neck and stepped down on his foot with force. You heard the bones breaking and it became clear that it had also dislocated his foot. He screamed in agony as he doubled over. You quickly raised your knee and that way struck him in the face hard. He fell backwards, he wasn't going to be getting up from that one soon. You heard footsteps coming closer again at the same moment you spotted your gun. You did a roll and grabbed your gun of the ground as you sat on one knee. Instantly aiming at the suprised attacker who had been coming towards you.  
Your aim might not have been as good as Dex's, not even close. But at this short range distance between you and the target, there was no chance of missing. "Don't. Move." Your voice was low and threathening as you aimed for his head. In a past life, you wouldn't have had mercy at this point. The only reason you were not putting a bullet in this asshole's head was because you knew Matt would never approve of it, and you were not about to throw that friendship away for some lowlife criminal.   
You saw Nadeem was regaining consciousness as you kept your aim on the guy.   
“FBI !!!” PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM !!!” a voice you knew but all to well called out as another team made their way into the room. You kept your eyes on the guy like a hawk, until Dex grabbed him roughly and handcuffed him before shoving him harshly towards the other agents in the room “Take him.” his voice hard as the other agents almost had to catch the criminal as Dex had shoved him so hard he nearly fell over. Drawing a deep breath you got of your knee, and saw that they were putting Agent Hobbs on a brancard, he seemed to be awake as he was speaking to the medic. Nadeem was getting up too as an agent helped him.   
Your eyes fell on Dex and you saw he was fuming with anger. His jaw was clenched and he seemed to struggle to stay calm.   
“Dex..” you took a step closer to him. The sound of your voice made him snap out of it. And his eyes locked on you.  
He walked over to you, his pace quick and only stopped when he was directly in front of you, you resisted the urge to take a step back because the distance between you both became so small so fast, but you didn't want him to think you were uncomfortable having him close. It's seemed as if he towered over you. His eyes fixed on you, scanning your face before his eyes fell on the cut on the side of your face. His hand reached up to it but stopped before actually touching your face, an expression of uncertainty shortly visible on his face. He was afraid to touch you as if you would reject his touch.  
Noticing his intention and uncertain look, you took the hand he had close to your face in yours.   
“I am okay, Dex.” you told him as you guided his hand to the side of your face. “They are going to have to learn to fight better than that before they can take me down.” giving him a warm smile you saw him relaxing. His hand was not just grazing lightly on your skin, it felt as if he was cupping your face. You wanted to lean into his touch but refrained from doing that, you did not want to scare him away from you. He was so close, and you took a moment to take in his facial features and he seemed to do the same. His eyes gazed over your face, and you noticed how they stopped when his gaze fell on your lips. Your breathing was heavy as you noticed his gaze, you were trying hard to stay focused but it was getting difficult. Especially with how close he was really standing, and how damn good he smelled. Your hands ached to touch him.   
Someone cleared their throat and Dex broke away from you taking a step backwards. The cold air brushing your skin after his hand left your face.  
“Dex, Please tell me we at least got the guy we came for.” Nadeem awkwardly asks.  
Dex got his focus back “Don't worry, Ray. We arrested him.” you could see Nadeem breath a sigh of relief.  
“(y/n)?” Nadeem says and you look at him “ Good work. You gotta tell me where you learned to fight like that sometime.” he tells you. You had a feeling Nadeem realised that you didn't learn to fight like that in your training. Nadeem was announcing that it was time to get back to the station with the suspects.  
Dex frowned as if it hadn't really dawned on him that you just beat the shit out of two guys on your own.   
“I told you. They will have to learn to fight better.” you shrugged it off as if it was nothing. And to you it kind off was. “It's been a while since i've had such willing people to practice on.”   
The look of disbelieve mixed with suprise on Dex's face was hilarious. “What about not hesitating to use that gun?” he asks you.   
“Nah. Too easy. Life shouldn't be that easy to take away, Dex.” you tell him “Life is precious. Mine, yours even Mr. Asshole's life. Wether I like it or not..” You had expected him to roll his eyes or even laugh at your statement. Yet, he did neither, he gave you a look of admiration.   
“Do you really believe that ?”  
“I do. Don't you ?” you ask him.  
He pauzed for a moment “ I do.” he answered and nodded. He agreed that your life was precious,to him. He wasn't sure about the rest. But he hoped you could help him see that one day.


	9. The Bar

Back at the station, after filling in reports on what happened, Nadeem called what appeared to be everyone who had joined the raid together. You impatiently waited for him to speak and silently hoped you weren't going on another raid tonight. Having planned to take an evening to relax, perhaps go to a bar, perhaps asking Dex to join you. Dex walked into the room and went to stand beside you waiting for Nadeem to talk.  
“First of all, I would like to say how gratefull I am to work with each and every one of you. Together we took down several high-end criminals in only a few days. I couldn't have done that without your help and trust in me.” Nadeem spoke “And to show you my gratitude for this great teamwork, I want to invite you all to join me for a drink. I have made a reservation in the bar for tonight. So, what do you say? Drinks are on me.” he says and claps his hands together.   
Agents around you were cheering and clapping, obviously excited to take Nadeem up on his offer.   
“You goin'?” you look at Dex, and hoped he would go.  
“Are you ?” he counters the question.  
You nod “Seriously? Free drinks? Hell yeah, I am going.”  
He smirked “Okay.”  
“Okay?”   
“I'll go then. Someone's going to have to drive you home if you get drunk.” he says and you would have been slightly insulted if it hadn't been for the protective tone in his voice. The way he said it made it clear that he worried about your safety if you'd return home late in the evening. You understood that, you can't even count how many times Matt told you he had to save a woman on the street at night. Better safe then sorry, you thought.  
You smirked at him and quirked a brow “Does that mean you are going to drive me home, Dex?” you teased and instantly saw how he nervously straightened his shoulders as he took note of the ambiguity in what you had said. Most of the time he appeared to be stern and professional, yet when you teased him he was seemingly at a loss for words. It was quite endearing really.   
You hid the smile on your face “Don't worry. I do not intend to get drunk. Don't want to end up dancing on a pool table or something like that. Imagine the pictures or worse: videos.” You faked a shudder.   
He chuckled at your comment “I'm positive that we have seen worse.”   
The other agents were grabbing and packing up their things. Getting ready to go to the bar.   
“I'll drive to the bar myself. But I'll take you up on that offer to drive me home, Dex. Just don't wreck my car when you drive it.” you quickly said as you walked away from him. 

As it started to get dark, you drove to the bar Nadeem had rented for the evening.  
It wasn't that far away from where you lived. As you turned the keys to switch the car engine off you hastly checked yourself in your little pocket mirror that you kept in the car. Not wanting to look too noticable, but you had put in some effort. You had done your hair different to compliment your face and were wearing something that complimented your curves.  
Giving yourself one last look before you put back the mirror and get out your car. Crossing the street to the bar, you could see through the large windows that there were already a lot of people inside. You pushed the door open as a little bell dinged shortly. People were already busy with a game of pool when you walked in. Some were sitting at the bar but the people you worked with most were sitting at a long table at the back side of the bar. Dex was nowhere to be seen, you figured he was going to come a little later. You had hoped he would come.   
Nadeem, who was sitting at the table, noticed you and waved you over. You went over to the table.  
“(y/n) ! I am glad you could come.” a smile spread on his face.  
You hanged your coat on a chair and took a seat at the table. “Well, you did say free drinks.” you smirked.  
He laughed at that “I did. So what can I get you?”   
You told him what you wanted to drink and were suprised he actually got you the drink himself.   
“Thank you, Nadeem.” you say as you raised your glass up to him. The other agents at the table did the same, chanting it for a minute as they tapped their hands on the table. Nadeem smiled and rubbed his face, clearly a bit overwhelmed.   
He held up his hand, silencing the table. “I want to raise a toast to Agent Hobbs, who's surgery was succesfull and the doctor's say he will make a speedy recovery. He hopes to be back here as early as next week.”   
You clapped your hands shortly, happy to hear Hobbs was going to make a full recovery. You and the other agents raised your glasses “To Agent Hobbs.” they say as you clinked glasses.  
The next hour was filled with stories from the other agents, stories about past missions. Funny anecdotes and sometimes jokes so lame they still made you laugh.   
The conversation had been about you at some point, of course they were going to want to ask you things as you were still pretty new to the unit. You tried to answer them as honestly as you could and avoided talking about your past before the FBI. For all you cared, the past was dead and buried and you would keep it that way.   
Coming here had been a great decision, you loved the atmosphere this place had. The warm colors of the interior. Great beer, good people to talk to, and then your eyes fell on it. A dartboard, and it looked like it was one of the older types. You shoved your chair back and stood as they were listening to a story someone had to tell. You walked over to the dartboard, this thing has obviosly been used many, many times as tiny holes covered every inch of it's surface. A smile grew on your face as you grabbed the darts of the board. It had been so long since you held one of these in your hands. You remembered the first time you had gotten your own set of darts, you were still young when you got them. They brought back fond memories as you studied them. The flights had an eagle on them, just like yours. You were never really good at the game, probably due to a lack of patiency. You held one of the darts and aimed at the dartboard before you threw it. It landed perfectly next to the board, as you had expected after all this time.   
“Auwch. Now I know what secondhand embarrassment feels like.” Dex's voice came from behind you and you looked over your shoulder as he came to stand next to you with raised eyebrows.   
Rolling your eyes you groaned “Shut it, Poindexter.” of course he had to see that happen.


	10. One Step Closer

“Please tell me your aim with a gun is better than that?” he questioned you and nodded to the dart which had landed in the wooden wall.

“My aim is fine, Dex. I just haven’t hold a dart in years.” you sighed and rubbed a hand over your face “I was starting to think you weren’t gonna show.”.  
“Looks like I got here right on time.” He says as he walks past you to the dartboard. He looks at the dart you had thrown with what looked like a pained expression. You crossed your arms as you saw the look on his face.

“Watch it. I am still holding the other two.” you narrowed your eyes at him.

He looked over his shoulder at you “Let me know when you throw them at me, i’ll just stand in front of the board. I’m pretty sure i’m safe there.” the sarcasm in his voice was obvious.

You shook your head at his comment.

He took the dart out of the wall “At least you throw hard enough.” he walks back to you. “So you have actually used darts before ?”

You still had your arms crossed “Yeah. Yeah I have. I got my first set of darts when I was 10, I think. My mother used to tell me how my grandfather would play it almost every night.”

Dex was listening, you were not used to talking about your family much and you know you never really had mentioned them to Dex either.

You shrugged “I was never really good at it.” you admitted “When my grandfather returned from the war, he played it in the same bar almost every night. There were small friendly competitions and he would always win. Mom told me he would always bring home the chocolates and other stuff he had won for them. He never got drunk, just played this game over and over again. I guess it was his way of dealing with what happened.”

“He fought in the war? Which one? ” his attention was on you as he listened intently.

“The big one. He and his unit were captured and kept as a prisoner for almost an entire year before he was released. I don’t even know if anyone else from his unit survived. My mother said he never spoke about it. Not a word. I think he wanted to protect his family. I guess my mother was very similar to him in that matter.”

Dex was twirling the dart between his fingers and stopped before he spoke “My parents were never really that involved.”

He never had told you about his family before either. You noticed that it might be a hard subject for him to talk about. 

You smiled softly as you gave his shoulder a nudge making him look at you “Yet, you still turned out to be a kick-ass FBI agent who saved my life.” he gave a half-smile “And.. I personally think you are a pretty awesome. That is why I like to be around you.”

A smile spread on his face and his eyes gleamed, his stance become more relaxed. As if you had lifted some invisible weight off of him.

There was a moment of silence between the both of you. Both not really knowing what to say as Dex continued to twirl the dart between his fingers.

“Do you still want to learn?” he suddenly says.

Confused you looked at him “Learn?”

He chuckled as he held the dart in front of your face.

“Oh, Darts?” you reply as you understood the question.

His usually smirk reappeared on his face “Yes. Darts. Do you want to learn how to throw them IN the board.”

You glared at him before rolling your eyes. “Yes, I do. Do you plan on teaching me then?”

“I’m quite sure I am the right person for the job, or you could ask Agent Johnsson before he gets to his ninth beer.” he said nonchalantly.

You crossed your arms again and gave him a lopsided grin “Proof it.” daring him.

The smile that appeared on his face made his eyes lit up even more and you knew he had accepted the challenge.

“Do I need to step aside?” you ask him after realising he wasn’t really in front of the board but more at an angle.

He scoffed “No. I’ll manage.”

You didn’t move, it would be harder to throw the dart at his angle.

He held the dart in his hand and with a flick of his wrist he threw the dart.

It landed perfectly in the middle of the dartboard, in the middle of the bullseye even.

You gasped and breathed out in suprise, you knew he had great aim but seriously?

He seemed pleased with himself and at your reaction. “Did I pass your test, (y/n)?” he asked cockily.

You walked to the dartboard to take the dart out, shaking your head. “With ease, it appears. I guess you may teach me.”

He motioned you over to him and you went to him. He turned you to face the board. Standing behind you as he gently took hold of your wrist. “First of all, don’t look at the dart in your hand. Don’t focus on what you are holding, a lot of people make that mistake.” his breath was on the side of your neck and it send a strong shiver down your spine, one you were certain Dex must have noticed that. He cleared his throat before he continued “You have to focus on your target. Let your eyes anchor on it.”

You let your eyes focus on the dartboard.

“You’re holding onto the dart too much.” he tells you and uses his hand to make your fingers unclench the dart more. “That’s better. Now..” he moves his hand back to your wrist. “I’ll help you throw this one, okay?” his voice sounded deeper and you could only nod. He stood partly against you so you could even feel the warmth of his body against your skin. You were certain you would throw the dart in the ground this way, it was hard to focus.

He let his fingers glide to your hand and held it, he helped you aim, then he moved your hand and the dart flew straight into the middle of the dartboard.

“I DID IT!” you exclaimed enthusiastically. You looked to Dex who was still standing as close to you “We did it.” you corrected yourself and you put both your hands on his upper arms. He was less nervous then he usually was around you, he was comfortable even if you two were standing so close. “We work well together.” you say to him and he gazed at your face. “I work better with you in general.” there was an honesty in his voice that you were not expecting. You wondered what he really meant by that.

A blush was creeping up your cheeks as you were still holding on to him. “Thank you, Dex. For teaching me. For listening. For everything. I owe you big time”.

He quickly shook his head “No. No you don’t owe me anything (y/n). You’ve already helped me. I know you defended me against that as– Agent.” you tried not to laugh as he corrected himself and he did the same “You’ve helped me more then you realise.” there was only sincerity in his eyes. You were taken aback by his words. You felt your eyes starting to well up, you didn’t want the other agents to see you sob. His words had touched something in you. Dex gave you a confused look “I’m sorry, did I say something wr-” You took a step closer to him and wrapped your arms around his waist closing the distance between the both of you. You held him in the hug as you let your head rest against the side of his chest. He tensed up for a brief moment, not knowing how to respond to you being so close, to your arms around him. You felt him put his hand on your back as you heard his breathing steadying. He let his chin rest on your hair as he closed his eyes, wallowing in the sensation of holding you against him.

A loud popping noise brought the both of you back to being aware of your surroundings and you let go off him. Someone had opened a bottle of champagne.

“I’m suprised they still managed to find one that was closed.” Dex says to you.

You laugh at his remark “Yeah. I’ve actually had enough with one drink. I think i’ll be heading home.” you say as you start to rummage through your bag. You pull out your car keys and dangled them in front of Dex’s face. “You did promise to drive me home, didn’t you Poindexter?”

He took the keys from your hand “I did.”


	11. Ghosts Of The Past

You walked over to the table where Nadeem and some of the others were still sitting. They seemed to be pretty sober. Probably because they still got to go to work tomorrow. Some other agents were leaving as well.

You grabbed your coat of the chair where you had put it when you arrived. “(y/n), you leaving?” Nadeem looks up at you and you nod to him.

“Yeah. I want to be able to get up with a clear head tomorrow. And i'll need my sleep for that.”

“You're right, guess I should be heading home too.” he tells you as he shoves his chair back.

“Guys, we should probably call it a night. I still need you all to be focused tomorrow.” Nadeem said and the agents reluctantly agreed on that. “I hope you had fun.” he says and his eyes went to look between you and Dex.

A smile grew on your face as you walked over to Nadeem holding out your hand “I did. This was a great idea, Nadeem.” he looked at you gratefull as he shook your hand.

You turned back to Dex who was waiting at the door, he opened it for you and you raised a brow at him. “Look at you, being a gentleman.” you jokingly said as you slapped the back of your hand playful against his chest.

You stepped outside and he followed you. “Where did you park it ?” he looked around.

You motioned to your car “Right over there, across the street.” looking out for traffic before you crossed the street with him. You took a quick glance through the window of your car to check the back seat. He saw you look and furrowed his brow “What? Something wrong?”.

You shook your head. It probably looked weird when you did that but your past made you very wary. He was waiting for your answer.

“I just like to check if there is no one in the back of my car, have you never watched a horror movie?”

He thought for a moment before a small smile grew on his face “That's a smart thing to do.” he tells you as he unlocks the car “And yes, I have watched horror movies.”

You walked over to the other side as he got in at the driver's side. You got in and put on your seatbelt, shooting him a look that said you better put that thing on or so help me god.

He saw the look on your face and grinned as he clicked his seatbelt on without protesting.

The car started and he looked at you “So, where are we heading?” he says as he looked in the rear view mirror for a moment as well.

You gave him your address, you didn't live very far from the bar. Wondering if he lived close to you or the bar considering he must have walked here or perhaps taken a cab.

“Dex?” your voice drew his attention as he drove.

“Yeah?”

“Do you live close to the bar? I didn't see your car parked outside.”

He focused on the road as he spoke “No, but I parked it around the corner back there. You don't live far from the bar though, I run farther distances then that.” he noted.

“I don't. But you still wanted to drive me home.” a smile playing on your lips “So, you run a lot?”

He nods “Yeah, it helps me stay focused. You ?”

You laughed before you shook your head “Me? No. I'm not that good of a runner. That's why i'm a good fighter. I mean, if I can't outrun them I will have to fight them.”

“Nadeem told me how good you could fight. Told me to never piss you off.” Dex looks at you and shoots you a lopsided grin. “He said people in your previous unit believed you were some sort of ninja. Where did you learn how to fight like that?” he questioned and you nervously held on to your seatbelt.

Not knowing how to really answer, you did not want to lie to him. But you knew you could not tell him the truth either. What were you supposed to say? That you learned it while beating up thugs while covering your face so no one would recognize you? How your ex-boyfriend, Daredevil himself, teached you how to fight better?

You had to protect Matt's identity, and what Daredevil does is not actually legal either. So telling Dex, an FBI agent, that you know who the devil of hell's kitchen was didn't seem like the best idea.

“I uhm..” you nervously rubbed your hand on your coat and sighed “I taught myself in the beginning, after a while someone saw me practicing and asked me if I wanted to practice with other people. It was not an official club or anything, just some people teaching others. Most of them were there to learn how to defend themselves after something happened to them. I guess it was a sort of therapy to us.”

Dex was parking the car and you saw you had arrived at your home. He turned the keys and the engine stopped.

He was lost in thought for a moment as silence filled the small space of the car.

You looked over at him and he looked like he wanted to say something. You waited for him to speak.

“I had a therapist when I was young.” he suddenly says and fumbled with the keys in his hands.

He looked in your eyes and you made sure to show that you were not judging him about what he just told you. It gave him the push to continue speaking.

“I uh..” his hand dropped to his knee, thinking of how to tell you this, hoping he wouldn't frighten you “I had to see Dr. Mercer because of what I did when I was a kid.” he says as he rubs his face with his other hand.

“You don't have to tell me if you don't feel ready to tell me, Dex.” your voice was soft “But whatever it is, I need you to know that I will listen if you need me to.”

He let out a sigh of relief, as he looked at you “I threw a baseball at my coach, (y/n).”

“Dex..” you closed your eyes as you realised what he was trying to tell you.

“I killed him.” his voice was quiet. “I went to Dr. Mercer for years. Until she became i'll. She passed away.”

He had expect you to run, to bolt out of the car after he told you the truth. He know he could lose you because of it.

He saw how you didn't have any intention of leaving the car, instead you were listening. Listening to him, because you knew he needed that. You knew because once you were in the same situation, but you had no one to turn to then, for you there was no therapy because no one cared.

"She told me my moral compass wasn't broken. I just need a northstar to guide me."  
He rubbed his knee nervously.  
"Northstar?" You asked him.  
He gives you a half-smile "Yeah, uhm.. someone to guide me, to keep me on the straight and narrow path."

“And do you? I mean, do you have someone or something to guide you ?” you kept your voice soft as you saw how nervous he was telling you all this.

A smile tugged at his lips “Yeah. Yeah I do. I have these tapes, recordings from my sessions with her and..” he swallowed not finishing his sentence as his looked down at the keys in his hands.

You didn't want to pry the answer or the rest out of him, it would be pushing him and that was the last thing you wanted to do after he had trusted you with this. You unbuckled your seatbelt, as you let it all sink in for a moment. You put your hand on his shoulder before you looked at him, he looked at your hand on his shoulder and relaxed. “I'm sure she would be very proud seeing you now. I mean, look at you.” you say as you waved your hand over him. “Special Agent Benjamin Poindexter. You save people, Dex. You manage to do that after everything that has happened in your life. She would have been so proud, I know I am.” his eyes looked up at you as you said that.

“Dex, I need you to know that whatever happens I'll always be here for you. Whenever you need someone to listen, Okay?”

His eyes locked on yours and he carefully held your hand that was on his shoulder. Rubbing your thumb over his shoulder. “Thank you, (y/n).”

“I should be heading inside.” you let go of his shoulder as you felt tension rise between the both of you. He cleared his troat “Yeah. And I should get back to my car.” he unbuckled his seatbelt and waited until you moved out of your car first. He walked to you and handed you back your keys.

“Do you want me to call you a cab? i'll pay the fee.” you quickly ask him.

He shook his head. “Nah, i'll just walk back. Like I said, I run further than that when I work out.”

“No wonder you look so good.” it rolled out of your mouth before you could prevent it. And you mentally slapped yourself as a blush creeped onto your cheeks.

His eyes widened as he processed what you just blurted out and smirked “Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?” he said and you knew there was no way he didn't hear you clearly.

You crossed your arms as you turned to him “I said, no wonder you look so good. But you know that.”

He chuckled “I do. I just love to hear you say it.”

“Damn you, Dex.” you groaned, but you couldn't help but smile.

You walked to your door, unlocking it before turning back to him.

“I had fun tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at work, right?” your voice hopefull.

He nodded “Definitely. Wouldn't want you to get bored.”

You took a step closer to him “Goodnight, Dex.” you say before you placed a quick kiss on his cheek. His face flushed and you gave him a selfpleased smirk before walking inside.

“Goodnight (y/n).” he said when he finally regained his senses but you had already gone inside.


	12. The choice

Not actually having had much sleep as you had been alone with your thoughts, you woke up early.

Your mind had wandered to Dex everytime you had almost fallen asleep. There was a feeling in your stomach you knew but all to well. It wasn't nausea, no, it was something you hadn't felt since you had broken up with Matt. You had laid there, arms against your chest as the feeling continued to take over your mind and body. At first you did not want to admit it, it was silly really. It was longing, longing to touch him, to see him, to talk to him. You longed for him.

As you drank your morning coffee, the feeling still had not subsided. You groaned as you felt like a young teen with a crush again. Get it together you told yourself and drank the last of your coffee before rinsing the mug under the tap at the sink. Doubt also roamed as a black cloud in your mind. Did he like you the way you like him? Did you overstep his boundaries when you had kissed his cheek last night?

You took a deep breath before putting on your coat and grabbing your keys.

“I guess i'll find out.” you said to yourself before you left your house and went on your way to work.

 

The elevator doors opened and you walked out. A female agent stopped you to have some small talk. You listened to her as your eyes roamed the place. You saw Dex leaning against the wall while he was drinking his coffee. He hadn't noticed you had arrive yet, he looked like he was posing in a photoshoot.

“Right?” the female agent asks you and you snap back to reality.

“Sorry, I didn't catch that last part.” you said hoping it wouldn't make her feel bad.

She happily told you what she had been saying again.

After she said her goodbye, you walked to Dex who had finished his coffee as he threw the empty plastic cup in the trash.

“(y/n), Goodmorning.” he looked rather chirpy today so that was a good sign, you took note of the fact that he was standing rather close to you, and so did the other agents apparently as they were discreetly slapping eachother's arms and nodding towards you both.

Just looking at him was enough to form a smile on your face “Goodmorning, Agent Poindexter.” you tried to make it sound extra professional. He raised a brow at you and you snorted. “So what is on the to-do list today. And please don't say, babysitting Fisk.”

By the way he looked at you, you knew that that was exactly what you would have to do today.

“I don't like it any more than you do.” he chuckles “At least we're working together.” his eyes were hopefull as if he were looking for confirmation.

“Yeah. You're right. Guess we should get started.” a smile playing on your lips.

“Agent (l/n), Agent Poindexter” a voice came from behind you and you turned around facing Special Agent Hattley.

“Chief.” you and Dex both said.

“Agent (l/n), Agent Hunt is waiting on you to bring Fisk his meal.” she tells you,

You nod “Of course.”

You started walking in the direction of the penthouse, but waited for Dex.

Dex wanted to join you but Hattley raised her hand in a stopping motion "No Dex, another agent is going with (y/n) this time. You should see the doctor in the meantime, he told me you have to see him every day for a while after the ambush. Dex narrowed his eyes at Hattley, he was not agreeing to this. "Well, I guess I shouldn't keep a convicted murderer waiting." Your sarcasm was clear and Hattley shot you a look.

“Chief..” Dex stepped forward.

“That's an order, Dex. You know you have to see him.” Hattley's voice was stern as she commanded him. Dex took a step back and you just mouthed a I'll be fine. He gave a short nod in your direction.

 

You walked to the penthouse doors where Agent Hunt was already waiting for you. He pushed the tray in your hands before he opened the doors. You followed him inside.

Fisk was seated at the table, you moved to it and placed the tray on the table. It wasn't until then that you realise that Agent Hunt had already left the penthouse again. You furrowed your brow. “Agent Hunt?” you called out for him, he gave you no response.

“Agent (l/n). I thought we might be able to speak in private for a moment.” Fisk spoke.

You looked back to Fisk, but before you did you noticed that the red light on the cameras weren't on. The cameras had been turned off. And to you this looked like a trap.

“I have nothing to say to you, convict.” your voice was hard as you spoke to Fisk.

“Then perhaps, you might listen to what I have to say to you, Agent (l/n).” he talked as if this was a normal thing to do.

You scoffed “No, I'm leaving.” you turned around and headed to the doors.

“You have interesting friends.” he said and you stopped in your tracks. “But then again, with a talent like yours it should not come as a suprise.”

You turn to look at him “What is that supposed to mean?” crossing your arms.

“Your previous unit spoke of your talent. I have only seen one other person who could fight like that.” he stood up from his chair “But he never killed anyone.”

Panic rose in you. He knows. He knows about your past.

“That was a long time ago. As you can see.” you tell him, trying to make your voice sound steady.

“Yes. I believe it must be, considering your connection to Mr. Murdock.” he looks you straight in the eyes and you knew this moment would come one day. You didn't show him your fear. But you knew what he was doing. He was trying to get in your head.

“Whatever it is that you are trying to say, just say it. Stop with the bullshit.” your anger was bigger then your fear.

“I could use someone with your skill.” he finally says “Your skill is being wasted working for the FBI.”

“The answer is No, Fisk.” he wanted you on his team, you could see it clear. He had no intention of killing you. He wanted to use your for his own gain.

“Think about it, Agent (l/n). You wouldn't have to pretend to be someone you are not. To be something society will accept.” he was trying to convince you.

His words fell flat to you, you knew who you were and you knew who you are now. “My past is dead and burried.” you tell him coldly.

“As are the people that were unfortunate enough to cross your path.” he said to you.

You were fuming, and your hand itched for your gun.

Without saying another word you stormed away from Fisk.

“Think about my offer.” was the last thing you heard him say before you slammed the doors of the penthouse shut behind you.


	13. The Plan

Your blood was boiling, both fear and anger clashing inside you. Fisk had managed to catch you off-guard, you did not expect him to already have people in his control inside the damn FBI. 

Agent Hunt must be one of them, another must have shutted of the cameras the moment you walked in that place. He knew about your past, you had been so carefull to not leave any traces yet he still found out about it. And Matt, he knew about Matt’s secret identity. You rubbed your hands over your face, you were starting to feel sick. You had to warn him before Fisk got to him.

You walked away from the doors at a quick pace, when you turned the corner you came to a halt quickly as you bumped against someone.

“Shit.” you exclaim as you try to balance yourself.

Dex was quick to grab your arm so you didn’t fall allowing you to regain your balance.

“Why is it that you always bump into me.” he asked you smugly.

You straightened out your jacket with your hands “Because you can’t stay away from me.” you replied to him smugly. He smiled and seemed to bite his lip until he took a better look at you and saw the distress on your face from the conversation you just had with Fisk.

He looked past you and his forehead furrowed “I saw Agent Hunt when I left the Doctor’s room, wasn’t he supposed to be here right now?” he wasn’t really asking, that much you could tell.

“Uh, yeah. He suddenly felt sick.” you had to lie. If Dex knew that Fisk had tricked you, you knew Dex wouldn’t take it calmly. Fisk might consider it smart to make Dex disappear to keep himself safe.

His eyes fell on you again, and you could see the anger in them “He left you in there alone ?! With that shitbag?!” he didn’t wait for your answer as he started to walk away. He stopped after only a few paces and moved back to you, rubbing a hand over his face and you could see that he was trying to appear calm but he was far from that. His jaw tightened and he was clenching his hand so hard his knuckles were turning white “Did he hurt you ?” his voice was tense as his eyes shot to the doors of the penthouse.

“No, Dex. I’m fine.” you took a step closer to him “Nothing happened, okay. Fisk isn’t going to try something while this place is filled with armed people.” you kept your voice steady, you had to calm him down.

“Agent Hunt felt sick. It happens, Dex.”

He gritted his teeth as he nodded to you, his jaw still clenched.

“You sure you’re okay?” he was calming down.

You nodded “Yeah. But thank you for looking out for me.”

He sighed and drew a deep breath “Likewise.”

You started to walk away from the penthouse and Dex followed you. That could have gone south really fast.

“Dex?” you turn to him after calming down a bit. “I kind of have to make a call. Can you maybe get me something from the restaurant? I’m starving.”

“Sure, uh yeah. Anything in particular?” he said and straightened himself again.

You shrugged your shoulders “Not really. Suprise me.”

He supressed a laugh, and you almost immediately regretted saying that. You narrowed your eyes at him “No, wait I..”

“Don’t worry, I got it.” his usual smirk visible on his face as he walked away from you.

 

 

You had walked out of the hotel and were sitting in your car. You had to make sure no one would hear you make this call.

Your hands were shaking as you searched for the number in your phone, you had put Matt’s number under a different name just in case.

It rang twice before he picked up.

“(y/n)?” he said. He would never say his name first in case others might be calling him with your phone.

“Yeah. It’s me, Matt.” you rubbed your temple “I think I have a problem.”

“Fisk?” he inquired and he sounded worried right away.

“Yeah. Matt.. he knows about my past. He wants me to work for him.”

You heard Matt scoff through the phone “Wait.. (y/n), how do you know this? How was Fisk able to tell you that?”

“He tricked me, Matt. I was supposed to bring him his food with another agent, Agent Hunt, and Hunt left me in there alone. Fisk had someone turn off the cameras while I was in there with him.”

There was a pause before Matt spoke.

“Are you telling me that Fisk already has people working for him in the FBI as well?” the shock clear in his voice.

“It looks like it. So there are at least two people here who are helping Fisk.” you took a breath “Matt..”

“What is it, (y/n)?”

“Matt.. he knows you’re Daredevil. I swear I did not tell-”  
“I know. He had me ambushed in the prison.” he interrupted you.  
“Jesus, Matt.” You pushed your palm against your head “Are you okay?”.  
“I barely made it out alive and then my cab driver tried to kill me. (Y/n).. even some guards in the prison attacked me. And Fisk was able to call me. He knew where and in which room I was.”  
You knew Fisk had people inside the FBI, but the prison too?  
“I don’t understand how he could do that. He isn’t able to make calls from inside the penthouse. And he never leaves the place.”

You looked around making sure no one was coming to your car.  
“Someone must be helping him over there. Agent Hunt? The one that left you in there alone with Fisk. Do you have any idea who else might be helping him?”

You shook your head as you thought about it “No. Shit. It could be anyone.” but not Dex you thought to yourself.  
“Matt?” You ask him.  
“Yeah?”  
“Why where you inside the prison, I thought you didn’t want to be a lawyer anymore?”  
“I was there to get information on the attack on Fisk. The one that made the FBI give him house arrest.”  
“And did you find information?” You asked him.  
“Remember the guy who shanked Fisk? He walked free the day Fisk moved into the penthouse.”  
You always believed Fisk had a plan so you knew what Matt was trying to tell you.  
“Fisk made a deal with him.”  
“Exactly, we are trying to track the guy down.” He paused “(y/n), we could make him testify against Fisk. How Fisk set it all up and is manipulating the FBI.”

“If Fisk has not killed him by the time you find him.”

“It’s our only chance right now. Listen (y/n), please be carefull. If Fisk asked you to work for him it means he is looking for someone to do his dirty work. He’ll want to keep his hands clean until he is fully free again.”

Your hand grabbed your steering wheel “I know. I have one more question for you though.” you tell him, remembering how he was in the hotel a couple of days ago “Why were you at the hotel, Matt? You know agents are on edge after the ambush. Dex could have shot you.”

It was silent for a moment “Dex?” he sounded interested.

“I work with him. Don’t try to evade the question, Matthew.”

“I’m sorry, (y/n). I.. I was going to.. I mean I was thinking about..” he sighed “ I wanted to stop him once and for all.” he finally admitted.

“Are you serious? You were going to just walk into a building filled with armed FBI agents to kill Fisk?” you resisted the urge to throw your phone.

“It was a stupid idea. I know that, I just couldn’t believe Fisk is getting away with all this.” Matt sounded stressed.

“He lost last time and he will lose again, Matt.”

“You’re right. Ugh, I’ll look for the guy. Just be carefull, don’t let Fisk get into your head. Your past is not who you are anymore.”

“I know. I have to get back to work. Let me know when you find the guy, okay?” you were fumbling with your keys.

“I will. I might need your help then.” Matt tells you.

“Alright. Talk to you later, Matt.”

You ended the call as you saw Dex walking towards your car.


	14. You Spin Me Round

You got out of the car and closed the door before Dex reached you.  
“Something wrong ?” you didn’t expect him to come look for you out here.  
He looked a bit annoyed and that made you realise he wasn’t bringing good news “Nadeem wants us and Agent Lim to do a room check in the penthouse.”   
Great. Could today become any worse? You thought to yourself.   
Dex noticed your hesitation “Don’t worry. I won’t leave you in there with the animal.”   
“You’d better not.” you scoffed as you started to walk with him back inside the hotel.   
“You don’t look so good.” he stated as he pushed the button to call the elevator down.   
You snorted “Wow. Thank’s Dex.”   
Dex rolled his eyes at your reaction “That is not what I meant, (y/n).”  
A smile spread on your face “I know, Dex. I’m just feeling a bit off today, that’s all. Hold on, does that mean you think I look good? Like.. in general.” you were feeling brave as you asked him.   
You were suprised to see that Dex didn’t become nervous and a mischievous grin grew on his face.   
“Sounds like someone is fishing for a compliment.” he raised a brow at you, and you felt yourself get nervous as he looked you straight in the eyes.  
The doors to the elevator went open and you stepped inside. You pushed the button to the penthouse. The small space of the elevator was increasing the tension between you both. “Is that a ‘No’ then?”   
Dex didn’t answer, but you swore you could feel his eyes wander over your body for a moment. You didn’t look at him and you hoped you were not starting to blush.   
“No.” he casually says after a minute of silence.  
Confusion washed over you “Wait, are you answering my first or last question?” you asked him as you realised that if that was the answer to the first question, it meant he didn’t like how you looked. But if it was the answer to the second question it means he did like how you looked.   
The doors went open and he smirked at you as he walked out of the elevator.   
“Dex?!” you called after him.  
Damn it! You thought. 

 

Agent Lim was already waiting on you and Dex and you groaned knowing you wouldn’t be able to get the answer from Dex now.   
“This shouldn’t take long. We just go up and check his sleeping quarters.” Agent Lim tells you.   
“Let’s get this show on the road then.” Dex said as he opened the door to the penthouse. Agent Lim followed behind him. And you closed the door again before you went up the stairs.  
“UP! UP! UP! ROOM CHECK!” Dex shouted as he went up the stairs “ CONVICT! STAND AND FACE THE WALL!”.   
Fisk was already facing the wall as you turned the corner, you were anything but comfortable having to face Fisk again so soon.   
“Comb the area.” Dex tells you and Lim and you start checking the room for anything hidden or suspicious.  
Fisk was still facing the wall but you knew he was keeping his eyes on you, it made your skin crawl.   
“We’ll be conducting a mandatory sweep of the area.” Dex spoke to Fisk “ You’re to cooperate with all instructions. You understand.” you noticed Dex voice was resentful as he spoke to Fisk.   
Fisk nodded “I understand.”   
You moved to a different spot to check under a bunch of pillows.  
“I am searching your person to ensure you’re not carrying anything that might be harmful to yourself or others.” Dex said as he frisked Fisk. “Do you understand?”   
“I understand.” Fisk answered once more.  
“Check!” Agent Lim and you both said.  
“Turn around.” Dex voice was cold as he commanded Fisk.   
As Fisk turned, his eyes focused on you for a moment, you had to remember Matt’s words. Don’t let him get in your head.  
Dex took notice of Fisk’s attention on you and his jaw began to clench as he took a step forward and looked Fisk straight in the face. Dex could be very intimidating if he wanted to be, that’s for sure.   
“Are we finished here.” Fisk asked Dex.  
A mocking smile showed on Dex’s face “All clear.”  
Dex motioned at you and Lim to leave, he let you walk out of the room first. He wasn’t kidding when he said he wouldn’t leave you alone in there.   
You went down the stairs, sighing in relief. Lim followed you down.  
You waited for Dex and as he came to the bottom of the stairs he looked up. Fisk was staring down at him. A knot formed in your stomach, you didn’t like how he was looking at Dex.   
“Agent Poindexter?” you made it sound professional. Dex looked away from Fisk and walked away towards you.   
“What now ?” you asked as you closed the doors again.   
“Paperwork.” Agent Lim quickly said to you and Dex.  
“Paperwork? Seriously.” Dex made a grimace.  
“Sorry, Dex. Hattley’s orders.” Lim said with an apologetic expression.  
You pulled a face “Guess we should start then.” 

 

You followed Dex to the room where they kept the paperwork.  
“Oh god, seriously?” you breathed as you saw the stack of papers.  
Dex let out a chuckle “Welcome to hell.”   
You plopped down on one of the computer chairs and looked at the stack of papers, as you rubbed your head.  
Dex walked past you before he abruptly stopped “Ah shit. I forgot something.” he exclaimed and you let yourself sink back in the chair. Letting your eyes relax for a moment.   
Suddenly the chair you were in spinned around, you grasped the armrests in suprise.  
“Damnit, Poindexter!” you shouted.  
Dex laughed as he grabbed one of the armrests, making the chair stop turning. You were out of breath as your heart was pounding in your chest at the sudden unexpected movement.   
You glared at him. He seemed unfazed by your expression, His mouth in a lopsided grin as he looked down at you in the chair his hand still on the armrest. The turning of the chair had messed with your hair a little.  
He didn’t say anything, and by now he was staring at you. You wondered what he was thinking, because that was clearly what he was doing.  
You felt him pull the chair you were in closer to him and your breath hitched.   
You sat back in the chair at the sudden closeness. His eyes gazed over you for a moment. He gazed over your body slowly before he looked at your face, as if he were memorising it.   
He put his other hand on the other armrest, trapping you on the chair. You swore you saw him bite his lip slightly before he locked his eyes on yours. Your heart was still pounding but it had little to do with how he had spun the chair.   
He leaned down towards you until his face was inches from yours. You felt he was challenging you, you didn’t move a muscle. His eyes appeared darker, you kept your eyes on his as you tried to breath normally.  
He looked at you coyly before he leaned closer to you, bringing his lips close to your ear.   
At this point you gave up trying to breath normally and you grasped the armrests with your nails.   
You could feel his breath on your neck and you shivered.  
“The second question.” he breathed.   
A knock on the door made him let go of the chair and straighten himself before Agent Lim opened it. “Hattley wants you to do these as well.” he says and gives the new papers to Dex. He looked at you and Dex for a moment, and you cleared your throat as you sat up in the chair. “Well, Good luck.” he said and walked away leaving the door open.


	15. The Heart Break

Dex's sudden burst of confidence when he was around you was, suprised you to say the least.  
You couldn't help but wonder why he seemed to be much more comfortable getting close to you now. You had never expected him to close the distance between you like THAT, especially not while you were both on duty.  
The way he eventually told you the answer to your question still playing over and over again in your mind.  
It felt like he had turned the tables on you, you used to tease him and watch him get nervous and flustered. This time he managed to get you overwhelmed. And he looked like he had enjoyed every damn second of it, from the moment he had messed up your hair to the moment he made you shiver just by whispering to you.  
He decide to play your game, as if he had learned it from you.  
You could have pushed yourself away from him, or even made a joke to lighten the situation. You had done neither of those things. You were curious. And he was as curious about you as you were about him.

Dex was working on the computer while you searched for a file. You glanced at him sometimes while he wasn't looking, he appeared at ease. Or so you thought at first, but you noticed he was fumbling with things a lot and even though he was working on the computer it looked like he was miss clicking a lot of things and he had to correct it everytime. You said nothing but a grin grew on your face. Yep, it's still the Dex you know.

You bit your tongue until he miss clicked again, closing the file he was working on before saving.

He glanced at you quickly as if he were trying to check if you saw him mess up, before he opened the file again.

At this point you were quietly snickering. He didn't look at you but you were certain he heard you anyway.

“Am I distracting you ?” you kept your voice casual, as if you were asking what time it was.

No response as he kept his eyes on the screen.

He was ticking his pen on the table.

You put the file you had found next to him and stood up “Guess i'll work on this stack of papers in another room.”

Dex's eyes immediately focused on you as you grabbed the papers.

“Did I scare you ?” he blurted out and you heard his voice shook as he spoke.

He didn't look at you, you stopped dead in your tracks when you heard his question.

You turned around to look at him and he rubbed his neck. Did he really think he scared you?

You put the stack of papers back down and sat back in the chair next to him.

“Dex, why do you think you scared me?” your voice was soft.

His eyes didn't meet yours “I just..” he rubbed a hand over his face before he finally looked at you “I am not good with these things. I'm sorry, (y/n). ”

You looked at your hands, a smile tugging at your lips “You mean flirting?”.

“I believe so..” he fumbled with a pen a red color rising to his face.

“Could have fooled me.” you said and let out a chuckle. It seemed Dex relaxed a bit with that. “Don't worry, Poindexter. You won't get rid of me that easy. I'll stick to you like gum under a school bench.”

He shook his head at that “Thanks for putting that image in my head” he scoffed and rubbed his head.

You snorted at his reaction “Snob.”

He raised a brow at that “Rookie.”

You scoffed and crossed your arms.

“So we're good, right?” he quickly asked.

“Not yet.” you said and you saw panic in his eyes. “So you are admitting that you were trying to flirt with me then, Poindexter ? ” you said as you coyly smiled at him.

It took him a moment to realise where this was going. He rolled his eyes when he figured out you were going to start teasing him about it. He grabbed the stack of finished papers “I'll go bring these to Hattley.” he sighed annoyed.

You waited until he was in front of the door to speak “Would you have kissed me if Lim hadn't interrupted?”

He stopped and straightened his back, it was a question he was not expecting. You had to know that it wasn't just playful banter between friends. Your heart had been badly broken once before, and you were not going to let it get that far anymore.

He stood with his back to you as you waited, hoped he would answer your question.

His silence was strangling your heart.

“Would you have let me?” he countered the question not looking at you.

You could hear his voice was uncertain, he had no idea how much you had grown to care about him.

Shouting could be heard outside the room, someone knocked on the door hard and Dex opened it.

“There's a problem. You and you” Nadeem points at you and Dex “With me, now.”

Dex shot you a look before nodding to Nadeem.

“What's going on?!” you asked Nadeem.

“Now, (y/n)!” he commanded and you jumped up to follow him.

This had to be serious. You pretty much ran to follow Nadeem until you all reached the elevator.

Nadeem appeared to have only asked you and Dex to come with him. You wondered if you were in some kind of trouble until Nadeem spoke.

“We got notified of a possible jumper in the hotel. She's in a room on the floor above us.” Nadeem explained. “The door to her room is locked. Dex?”

“I got it covered.” Dex replied.

“Do we have any other information ? Her name? Has she said anything?” this is one of the other things in your job that you had trouble with. Calls like these never got easier.

Nadeem shook his head “No. We'll have to try and talk her down. That's why I asked you two to come with me.”

You were confused for a moment before Dex spoke.

“I worked for a suicide hotline once.” he said as he noticed your confused expression.

Your eyes widened, you were not expecting that. “Oh.”

The elevator doors opened and Nadeem guided the way. Other agents were standing by the door. They moved aside so Dex could work on lockpicking the door.

It only took him a minute to get the door unlocked.

“Alright, let's move slowly. We don't want her to panic when she sees us.” Nadeem tells you and he goes inside first. You looked around the place for the woman, she was not in the living room. You figured the most likely place would be the bedroom and you motioned in it's direction to Nadeem and Dex.

When you arrived at the door to the bedroom, Nadeem knocked on the door.

“Miss? My name is Ray Nadeem. I'm an FBI agent. I have two others here with me. We have come to talk to you.”

The woman did not reply and you listened against the door, you heard her crying.

“She's crying.” you whispered quietly.

Nadeem nods to you and he slowly opens the door as you look inside you see the woman standing in the open window frame. Nadeem tells you not to move closer “Miss.” the woman looked over her shoulder to Nadeem. “We are here to help. You are not in any trouble.” he said as he raised his hands up.

She sobbed, she looked like she had been crying for days and your heart broke at the sight.

“You're married?” she directed the question to Nadeem.

She must have seen the wedding ring on his hand.

“Yeah, yeah I am. Are you?” Nadeem asked and you could sense that was a bad question right now.

Her crying got worse, Nadeem wanted to speak again but you shook your head having a feeling she wanted to say something.

“I was supposed to be..” she said through her tears.

“What happened ?” your voice was soft and calm.

She looked over at you as she grasped the window frame “I didn't know he loved her..”she put her head against the frame and you could see the pain she was in. You recognized her pain, because you had felt the same pain too.

“My name is (y/n). Can you tell me your name ?” you had to try to get her to talk to you more.

“Anna.” she said, her voice shaking.

You looked at Dex and Nadeem for a moment, motioning to them to stay where they were.

“I'm sorry, Anna.” you take a step closer to her but make sure not to scare her “It is different for all of us but I think I understand what you must be going through. And I know that it feels like your screaming, but no one can hear.”

She seemed to focus on you more “He made me feel special. Like I was worth something. I did everything for him. I work out for hours each day, so I could make him proud.”

Your heart broke as she spoke, you decided to use your experience to help her.

“Anna? I want to tell you something I have never told anyone before, may I ?” you carefully asked as you took another step closer. You decided to sit on the bed so she might feel more comfortable.

She nodded at you and you could see that she was becoming calmer.

“Not so long ago, I was in love with someone whom I considered my heaven on earth.” you saw Dex look at you confused, you ignored his look as you continued “I looked up to him, and everyday I thought, how could a guy like that fall for a woman like me.”

Anna looked at you as she listened to your story.

“I didn't feel like I was worthy enough to be with him. But when he told me he loved me, I believed him. And I'm sure he believed that too when he said it, or perhaps he wanted to believe it.”

She was still listening to you and her crying had stopped.

“One day, the woman he once loved came back in his life. And for a moment I thought our relationship would be strong enough. Until I heard him say to her that there is only one thing that makes him feel more alive, her.”

Anna nodded at you, there was an understanding between you and her.

“Hearing that hurt far more than if he would have just cheated. He loved her and I didn't see it. But Anna, there is one thing that I have learned from this.”

Anna looked up at you as she wiped away her tears “What was it?” her voice barely a whisper and you stood up from the bed.

“I had spend all that time trying to be the perfect woman because I was so afraid of losing him. But after we broke up I realised that he wasn't that perfect after all. Because if he had been, he would have never betrayed me like that, he would have been honest with me. I spend so much time trying to be someone I was never going to be.” you walked closer to her and Dex and Nadeem tensed.

“Anna, do you want to be with someone who will only accept people if they are perfect in his image, even if he himself is far from it ?”

She shook her head “no.”

You stretched out your hand to her and she looked at it.

“Do you want to come with me, Anna?” you looked her in the eyes.

She put her hand in yours and you carefully helped her off the window frame. Putting a hand on her back as she was shaking. Nadeem took one of the blankets from the bed and put it over her shoulders.

You rubbed her shoulders as you guided her out of the room to the medics downstairs.

“I am proud of you Anna.” you whispered to her.

“Thank you.” was all she said as a small smile appeared on her face.

She stopped for a moment and turned to look at you one last time before she went with the medics.

You breathed out in relief, knowing she was safe now. Tears welled up in your eyes and you put your hands on your hips. You felt Nadeem put a hand on your shoulder. “You did well, (y/n). Don't worry, i'll make sure she gets the help she wants and needs.”

You only managed to nod as you were trying to control your emotions. You never thought you would tell anyone your story about your break-up with Matt. But it had helped Anna, and that was worth ripping at the wound.

You felt someone stand close to you, you knew who it was without looking.

“You didn't make that story up, huh?” his voice was carefull.

You nodded as another tear fell down your cheek and you quickly wiped it away “No. I told her the truth.”

Dex put a hand on your back as he guided you out of the room.

“Do you need to talk to the doc, I can take you to his office?” he asked you after looking at you.

“I'd rather not.” you scoffed “Once in a while, to get cleared after a mission, is enough for me.”

You knew Dex would have questions about your story, and you hoped you would be able to answer them without exposing Matt.


	16. Wingman

You were unusually quiet after the events that had transpired, you were tired, exhausted even.

You had avoided Dex for the last hours at work. He was there when you told your story to Anna and you knew he would try to talk to you about it eventually. It’s was going to be tricky to answer a question he might have about who it was that broke your heart. But you could not tell him, how could you tell him it was the same man that you pretended not to know when Matt had tried to get to Fisk in the hotel?

It would be even harder to explain that you were still close friends with the same guy. Dex was protective of you and part of you knew he wouldn’t like to hear that the one who broke your heart was still in your life.

You couldn’t tell him it was Matt.

But you knew, one day you would have to tell him. You didn’t want to lie to him forever.

 

“(y/n ?)” Nadeem stopped you as you were walking down the hallway, leaving to go home. “Do you have a minute?” he asked you as he held the door open to his office.

You gave a quick nod as you walked inside the room. He closed the door behind you “Please, take a seat.” he motioned at the chair opposite his.

“What’s this about ?” your voice sounded tired.

He sat down and folded his hands together on the table before he spoke.

“I know today was … rough for you. I wanted to ask if you are okay ?” Nadeem chose his words carefully.

“I’ve been through worse, Nadeem.” you wanted to be honest. If even Nadeem noticed you weren’t actually doing well, it was only a matter of time before Dex would notice too.

He thought for a moment before he leaned closer “Okay, let’s just forget the fact that we’re agents for a moment. Forget the bullshit myth that we are supposed to be tough every day. The ambush, the raid, and now this, what happened today. I just want to say that, it’s okay to not to be okay. You can talk to me if you ever feel the need to, (y/n).”

You respected Nadeem, he seemed to be one of the only agents that had that much compassion for others. It wasn’t a usual thing in a job like yours, where you were supposed to try and distance yourself from a situation. You were to follow orders.

You leaned back in the chair as you looked down at your hands.

“I think I just need to get some sleep, it’s been a bunch of stressfull days and exhaustion is getting to me. But i’ve been through worse, Nadeem.”

“You can call me Ray if you want to, (y/n). You saved my life twice now, I think we can skip the formalities.” he leaned back in his chair.

“Thanks, Ray.” You rubbed your neck “Today was just…” you breathed out “Hard.”

He let out a chuckle after you said that, you raised a brow at him and he shook his head giving you an apologetic look “Sorry, you just reminded me of Dex when you said it like that.”

You snorted, it was probably something you picked up from working with Dex.

“Dex can be…a hard person to read. I have noticed how Dex seems to be more open when he’s around you. I am glad you two are getting along so well.” he continued.

You had a feeling Nadeem was holding something back from you when he spoke about you and Dex. “I talked to Dex recently. I had a feeling there was something bothering him.”

“Did he say anything ?” you quickly asked with a worried expression.

Nadeem folded his hands on the table again “I figured out it had something to do with you, (y/n).” he shifted in his chair. He seemed to get a bit uncomfortable. “I’m sure he would have told you otherwise, considering how you two seem to have grown..” he cleared his throat “..close.”

You were tapping your fingers nervously on the armrest of the chair.

“Dex… was unsure of how to interpret some things between the both of you. I helped him shed some light on it.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, what exactly did Nadeem mean?

He noticed your look “(y/n), I told him you like him.” he finally says.

Your eyes darted around the room for a moment “Of course I like Dex. He’s great to be around.”

He rubbed his hand over his chin “(y/n)..” you looked at him “I told him you like him.” he put intonation on the word ‘like’ and looked at you with a look that screamed ’please don’t kill me’.

You were not expecting that, you fumbled with your coat nervously. Was it that obvious that even Nadeem saw your crush on Dex?

He breathed out “I hope I didn’t misunderstand-”

You shook your head before he finished his sentence.

Nadeem smiled lightly “Dex.. he’s a great agent. One of the best. But sometimes he needs someone to help him make things clear.”

“How did he react when you told him?” you blurted out.

Nadeem looked at you “He.. uhm.” he thought for a moment and your nerves were killing you “He looked relieved. I think he felt more confident to approach you after I told him.”

“I’ve noticed.” a smile tugged at your lips. Now you understood the sudden confidence Dex had shown around you.

Nadeem wanted to say something before it dawned on him “oh.”

“So, you are basically Dex’s wingman now, Ray.” a smirk on your face as you looked at him.

“Yeah.. I guess I am. So I did good ?” he asked you.

You nod to him as you smiled “You did good, Ray. Thank you. I wish I had a wingman like that.”

“Just to get back to the reason I asked you in here. Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about ? How are the other agents, beside Dex, treating you?” he asked because you were not here for that long yet.

You pondered the thought of telling Nadeem about Agent Hunt leaving you alone in the penthouse with Fisk.

But then you thought of Nadeem’s family and his safety. Fisk would never let Nadeem get in the way of his plans.  
And telling Nadeem would bring the risk of Fisk telling the FBI about your past. Your life as an agent would be obliterated with a snap of Fisk’s fingers.

“There are a lot of good people here, that’s for sure. I only had a run in with someone who was being rude but I handled it.” well, Dex handled that after he got the agent covered in his hot drink you thought.

“Good. Great to hear. (y/n), tomorrow you’ll only have to get here in the early evening. I want you to rest in the meantime.” he stood up from his chair.

You were not going to protest against getting half a day off at all.

You stood up “Got it. Thank you, Ray. Tell Seema and Sami I said hi.”

“I will. Have a good evening, (y/n).” he tells you as you walked out the door.


	17. North Star

You were glad Nadeem had given you the chance to get some rest today. You had spend the day hanging on your couch watching some old movies that they were showing on TV. Your mood was far less gloomy then yesterday, and you finally had some extra time to put your hair up nicely. Finally some you-time. Working for the FBI took a toll on your appearance as you worked until late at night and rarely got a good night’s rest. This whole ordeal with Fisk was making you anxious. You decided to avoid having to be inside the penthouse, surely there would be other agents that wouldn’t mind covering that for you. Fisk was anything but popular after the ambush had caused the deaths of multiple agents for saving him. If anyone would suspect anything, you could use that as an excuse to avoid Fisk.

You had the time to put on some nice clothes today instead of the clothes you regularly wore to work.

The talk you had with Nadeem still clear inside your head. It had proven you right about Dex and how he sometimes lacked the confidence to be closer to you.

You thought it was rather sweet how shy he could be under that steely demeanor he showed on the outside.

Nadeem telling Dex you liked him as more then a friend had caused a boost in confidence for Dex. And you were not letting that go to waste, not if you could help it at least.

 

Not even the rain could change your good mood, it never did. You loved how the air smelled when you got out of your car. You had stopped by a starbucks on the way to the hotel so you were carrying two cups with you.   
You walked to the surveillance room where Dex would probably already be.  
The door was open and Dex and an agent, who you knew was Agent James, were talking about something they saw on the screens while they leaned over them as the screens lit their faces. You had met Agent James while grabbing something to eat in the restaurant a few days ago, he was the kind of person who could charm anyone. And he of course tried to charm you as well, you did keep your distance but he was harmless. He had the looks of an FBI agent you would see in the movies, clean white teeth, great hair.  
You cleared your throat and their eyes shot up to you.  
“Wow, Agent (y/n) ! You look stunning today. Always glad to see you grace us with your presence.” Agent James exclaimed as he stood up straight. Dex would let his eyes wander over you discreetly. James however, was anything but, and when Dex saw how he eyed you up he stood up straight as well.  
“You’re helping out Dex, James?” You asked as you walked into the room.  
“Well, someone had to while you were playing sleeping beauty today.” James winked at you and shot you a smile that looked like it would fit into a toothpaste commercial.  
Dex was glaring at him now, clenching his jaw as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. James was unaware of the death glare Dex was aiming at him.  
“I’ll take it from here, James. Thank you for covering my shift.” You tried to make your voice sound neutral but friendly. The last thing you wanted is Dex thinking you were interested in James.  
He looked at Dex too quick to notice anything wrong.  
James walked up to you, stopping right in front of you. He was standing rather close. Too close for Dex’s liking that was clear.  
“You are very welcome, (y/n).” James said as he gave you another one of his TV commercial smiles.  
“I’ll see you around, Dex !” He said but kept his eyes on you until he left.  
Dex muttered something under his breath, you didn’t hear what it was but it definitely wasn’t something nice.  
You held out one of the coffees you were carrying to him “Got you your favorite.”

He seemed lost in thought for a moment, before he reacted and took it from your hand.

“Thanks.” Dex’s mood seemed the exact opposite of yours right now.

“You’re very welcome.” you didn’t let it bring your mood down, you hoped your chirpy mood would rub off on him.

You grabbed one of the chairs and put your coat on it before you sat down.

Nadeem had told you Dex was hard to read, but right now you didn’t need a magnifying glass to realise Dex was jealous. And that jealousy was eating away at him now as he grabbed the other chair to sit next to you.   
He wasn’t angry at you. No, the way James had eyed you up and flirted with you so boldly and unexpectedly in front of him had pissed him off.

“I see you’ve met James then?” he asks you, and you noticed the resentfull tone in his voice.

You ignored it “Yeah. I talked to him a few days ago. I didn’t know he knew you that well. I mean, it looks like you two have worked together before.”

Dex scoffed “worked.” he said it in a mocking manner.

“What?” you raised a brow at his reaction.

Dex sighed and leaned back in his chair “He’s the FBI’s poster boy, the one they go to when they have to talk to the journalists. But the minute we need to get our hands dirty, he’s out of here. I guarantee it.”

You were trying to keep a straight face “The people here seem to like him, Dex. Especially the women, or so i’ve noticed.”

Dex rolled his eyes as he fumbled with the cup in his hand as he thought.

“Do you ?” he made it sound casual but the meaning behind the question was anything but.

“Well, yeah. He’s very energetic.” you watched Dex reaction. His shoulders tensed for a moment. “But.. I don’t like him the way he wished I would..”

Dex eyes focused on you and you took a sip from your coffee before you continued “if that’s what you’re worried about.”

You put the cup down and grinned at him, he narrowed his eyes at you.

“What ?” he finally asked.

“Your cute when your jealous.” you crossed your arms.

Dex shook his head avoiding your eyes “I’m not..”

“Yes you are, Poindexter.” you quickly said.

“Of what? That cheesy pick-up line cannon wrapped up in a suit ?” Dex’s voice was resentfull as he blurted it out.

Your eyes widened at his reaction, and you leaned back in the chair.

Dex seemed to regret his outburst almost immediately.

Your laugh broke through the silence of the room and he looked at you “Dex, oh my god. Wow. Just wow.” you managed to say through your laughing fit.

He relaxed and held his head in his hands as he quietly laughed with you.

You compossed yourself after a minute.

“James, is not my type. I uhm..the last time I dated someone who was so charming it didn’t end well. So..” your eyes dropped.  
“The guy from your story ?” Dex guessed and you nodded.  
“He could charm anyone. So it should not have been a suprise that a woman who was ten times more beautiful than me, fell for him again. He loved her, and she loved him. I wasn’t going to stand in their way. He deserved the best, and that wasn’t me. But, I made my peace with that.”  
Dex didn’t speak. You had expected him to have questions.

His leaned back in his chair his eyes avoiding yours as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth “I have something for you.” He suddenly said and you looked up in suprise.

“Please tell me it’s not more paperwork.”

He let out a chuckle at that “No, (y/n), I uhm..” he looked at you for a moment before he started to rummage in the pocket of his jacket before he pulled a little box out.

You wondered what was going on right now. He leaned towards you in his chair, as he held out his hand with the little box to you.

“Dex, I don’t under-” he interupted you before you could finish your sentence.

“Just.. it’s for you. Please?” he looked at you pleadingly.

You weren’t actually used to recieving gifts, so you didn’t really know how to respond.

You held out your hand and Dex placed the little box in it “You know you don’t have to actually get me things, Dex.” you told him softly.

“I know. I just saw this and thought of you.” he looked so nervous.

You took a breath as you held the little box in your hand.

“I am not just giving you a small box, (y/n). There is something in it.” a smug look on his face now.

You shook your head “I know, sorry.” you were nervous to open the little box.

You carefully lifted the lid of the box, there was some paper in the box. You were carefull when you took that out of there and when you finally saw what was in the box you gasped in suprise.

“Dex, no. I can’t accept this, it’s too much.” you blurted out and covered your mouth. It looked expensive as hell.

“(y/n), the moment I saw this in the store I knew it was meant to be yours.” he was looking at your face and how you were reacting.

You carefully took the delicate necklace out of the box and looked at it wide-eyed.

It was made of yellow gold, and on the chain hanged a gorgeous star. In the middle of the star was a tiny pearl.

“Dex..” you breathed out “..it’s beautiful. And special, I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

Dex seemed to breath out in relief at seeing your eyes sparkle “That’s why it is perfect for you.” he brushed his hand on his jacket. “You.. you’re special to me (y/n).” he chose his words with caution.

You locked your eyes on his.

“It’s the North Star.” he finally tells you.

The meaning behind his gift and his words dawned on you.

“The night you drove me home..” you didn’t finish your sentence. It didn’t have to be said out loud it was clear why Dex thought of you when he saw the necklace.

You were his North Star.

He nodded as he also remembered the conversation you two had in the car that night.

You didn’t know what to say, as your eyes darted between the necklace and Dex.

“I am honored that you chose to see me like that, Dex. Jesus, I never realised.”

His eyes glinted when he looked at you.

You were still speechless “Can you uhm..help me with..” you stood up holding the necklace.

It took Dex a second to understand your question “Oh, yeah. Of course.”

You handed him the necklace, and turned your back to him so he could put the necklace on you.

He unclasped it before he gently put it around your neck. His fingers touching your neck for a moment before the clasp clicked.

You turned around to him and looked down at the star that was now dangling around your neck.

“How does it look on me?” you asked as you watched him look at the star.

He raised his hand and held the star between his fingers before his eyes locked on yours “Perfect.” his voice barely a whisper.

He looked back at the star as he took a step closer to you. His fingers slowly letting go of the star, he let the back of his fingers slide on your skin slowly, his eyes followed the path his fingers were making on your skin. You were breathing faster as your heart started to race at his touch. His fingers went over your collarbone painfully slowly. He continued to trace his fingers up your neck until he finally cupped your cheek with his hand. His gaze fell on your lips and he gently traced his thumb over your bottom lip.

You were quivering at his touch. His eyes finally met yours and you could feel him sliding his hand into your hair as he closed the distance between you.

“Dex..” was all you could say before his lips locked on yours. His kiss was carefull, as if he was afraid you would break.

You put a hand on his chest and pulled him closer to you with his shirt.

His other hand found it’s way to your lower back. A quiet moan escaped your lips as you felt his hand on the bare skin of your back. His lips formed a smile before he deepened the kiss, his lips moved on yours passionately now.

You let your other hand slide on the back of his neck and your fingers found their way in his hair. It was enough to make Dex moan against your mouth and he kept his lips on yours as he moved the both of you a few steps until your back met the wall of the room. His hand found it’s way to your neck again and rubbed his thumb under your cheek. His other hand sneaked to your waist and he was almost pinning you against the wall.

His mouth never left yours as he kissed you hungrily.

 

You heard someone clear their throat. And you both immediately broke apart.

Dex looked over his shoulder “Lim.” his voice was hoarse.

Lim looked at the both of you with widened eyes before he chuckled “They are bringing Fisk’s food. We’ll need to check it before it goes in to the beast’s lair, Dex.”

Dex had to recollect his thoughts “Got it.” annoyance clear in Dex’s voice.

Lim looked at the both of you one more time and you knew your face was definitely turning red.

“Alright than.” Lim said before he left the room, leaving the door open once more.

You took a breath and brushed your hand over his shirt, trying to make it look proper again. He took your hand in his.

“You’re a better kisser than a flirter, Poindexter.” you said coyly.

He raised a brow at you with a smug grin on his face, he leaned in to kiss you again.

“Now, Dex.” Lim had appeared in the doorway again.

Dex straightened his back you giggled at his reaction.

“Come on, let’s not keep poor Lim waiting.” you said as you walked over to Lim.


	18. Cat and Mouse

Dex followed you into the hallway as someone approached with the food trolley.

You stood opposite of Dex next to Lim. You didn’t have to look at Lim to know he was exchanging looks with Dex. Dex’s was shooting him warning glares and you tried to ignore the fact that Lim was pointing at you.

Dex held his hand up, stopping the person who was pushing the food trolley. 

You checked the bottom of the trolley for any concealed items, and knowing what Fisk has already done, you made sure you were thorough.

“Clear.” you said and as you stood you saw Dex checking the hamburger on the plate. You almost gasped when you saw him take a bite out of it.

You glared at him as you cleared your throat.

He looked at you smugly before he realised you were being serious, and put the hamburger on the plate and back under the cloche.

You shook your head and rubbed the bridge of your nose.

Lim opened the doors of the penthouse and you let the food trolley pass.

Dex walked back into the surveillance room and you followed him, happy you weren’t the one bringing Fisk his food again.

“Damnit, Poindexter. Why are you so hell-bent on pissing off Fisk?” you weren’t actually angry. You just didn’t want Dex to get caught in the cross hairs of Fisk. And the way Dex was acting towards Fisk was already putting attention on him.

“Why aren’t you ?” he ignored your annoyed look.

“I prefer to stay out of his hair.” you said.

He raised an eyebrow and snorted at your words.

You realised your mistake “You know what I mean, Dex.”

He took a seat in front of the screens as his eyes focused on one of them.

“Look at this.“ he suddenly says and motioned to the screen in front of him. You walk over to him and partly leaned over him, you put your hand on his shoulder to look at the screen. "Is he eating that hamburger with a spork?”

“If i’m being honest, that’s not the way I thought this was gonna go..” he scoffed.

You playfully slap his shoulder. “We shouldn’t piss of Fisk like that, Dex. God knows what his plans really are.”

“What’s he gonna do? Kill us with the spork?”

You burst into laughter at his comment, and when Dex saw you laugh he couldn’t help but laugh as well as if your laugh was contagious.

“But seriously, Dex. Fisk probably still has connections everywhere. We should be wary of him. I’d rather not get killed in my sleep.” you said to him in a more serious tone. You did not see the look on his face as it crossed his mind that something might happen to you. He had been alarmed when he saw the panic in your eyes after you had been alone in the penthouse with Fisk. The idea of Fisk causing you harm had almost made him lose his self-control, the only reason he had stayed calm is because you were there to calm him down. But he still had the feeling something did happen.

He cleared his throat “Fine, I’ll stay away from his burgers then.”

“Thank you.”

“I can still eat his fries.” he relaxed in his chair.

“Dex.” you tried to keep your voice stern but failed.

You took a seat next to him and scooted your chair close to his.

He looked at you from the corners of his eyes as he sensed what you were doing.

“You know..” you said as you leaned sideways towards him, touching his shoulder with yours “..it was not very professional of you, Agent Poindexter, to kiss me while we should be working. What if Lim tells Hattley?” you teased.

“Well, Agent (y/n). Then I will tell Hattley what Lim does with one of the waitresses from the restaurant while HE should be on duty.” he said smugly.

“And what does Agent Lim do with said waitress?” You asked innocently. You looked at him and you could see him get flustered as he kept his eyes on the screen in front of him.  
“Aren’t you gonna tell me?” You said as you gave him a gloomy expression.

“It would not be very professional of me.” he finally says using your own words against you.

You put your hand on the armrest of his chair and leaned in close to his ear “Or do you want to show me ?” Your voice a mere whisper against the skin of his neck.

Dex closed his eyes as your breath warmed his skin and he let out a breath. Part of him knew he had to focus on the job and part of him was drawn to you like a sailor to a siren.

“Dex..” you whispered seductively as you let your fingers trace his cheek.

He turned his head in your direction, his eyes on your lips. You leaned closer, your mouth hovering over his before a knock on the door made you jump back.

 

Agent Hattley walked in the room followed by someone you did not recognize and Nadeem.

“Special Agent Poindexter, Special Agent (l/n).” she greeted the both of you.

“Ma'am.” You and Dex both say.

Your eyes fell on Nadeem, he didn’t look too happy.

“This is supervisory Special Agent Winn with OPR.” Hattley introduced him.

“Poindexter.” Winn spoke and Dex gave a quick nod “Why don’t you and (l/n) go grab a cup of coffee.”

Dex’s usual steely demeanor was faltering and he gave you a quick look “Yes, Sir.”

It was obvious they wanted you and Dex out of the room for some reason. You followed Dex out of the room and closed the door behind you.

Dex started to pace around, he looked like he was panicking.

“Dex.” you put your hand on his arm making him focus on you “Breath.”

He looked at you before he drew a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

You heard the door behind you open, as Nadeem walked out.

“Dex.” he said as he walked towards you both “Don’t sweat this.” 

You furrowed your brows.

Dex turned to him “Sweat what, exactly?”

Nadeem let out an audible breath “ OPR wants a private interview with Fisk.” he kept his voice low so only you and Dex could hear what he was saying.

It dawned on you that this had to be because of what happened at the ambush.

“And we are the only ones asked to leave the room.” Dex said to Nadeem, giving you a quick look.

You realised now that if Fisk ratted on Dex, they would know you have lied for Dex as well.

“It would be inappropriate of me to tell you that the Office of Professional Responsibility has launched an internal investigation into the motorcade attack.”

Your eyes widened at Nadeem for revealing the information.

“It would also be inappropriate of me to tell you that there was a slight discrepancy between your official report and the forensic analysis of the shooting.”

It was clear Nadeem wanted to help Dex.

“Yeah. It would be inappropriate for you to tell me all this.” Dex gave Nadeem an understanding look.

“Because of you, my wife still has her husband… and my son still has his father.”

Dex nodded to Nadeem and as Nadeem passed by you he stopped “Look after him” he quietly said to you and you nod.

 

 

You were in the surveillance room waiting for Dex to return from another task.

You heard the door open and your eyes met his. Anxiety still visible in his eyes.

“Is everyone gone?” he asked you.

You sat up in the chair and yawned “ Yeah.”

He put his hands in his pockets “Good. Yeah, that’s good.”

“You look tired. Why don’t you go downstairs, grab a cup of coffee?” he asks you as he handed you some money “ My treat.”

You looked at him for a moment, you had the feeling he wanted you out of the room. Probably to get a moment to himself you thought.

“Yeah… That’s a good idea.” you stood up from the chair, you gave his arm a squeeze as you past him on your way out.

Dex hated to lie to you, but he had to get you out of the room. He had to know what Fisk had said about him. He walked to the screens in a quick pace. He rewinded the recordings until he saw Winn, Hattley and Fisk appear on the screen.

He feared Fisk would have told them what he had done at the ambush, he feared he would lose his job. But he also realised that if OPR knew the truth they would also know you were lying for Dex on your report as well and that was something he couldn’t bear to think about.

 

Dex saw how they showed photos of the men he had shot to Fisk.

“Do you remember these men?” he heard Hattley ask Fisk.

“They were among the albanians who attacked the motorcade.” Fisk answered.

Dex felt his anxiety rise and watched with dread as they questioned Fisk.

“Did you see these men die?” Winn asked.

“Yes, I did.”

“And did you see who shot them?”

Dex’s let his eyes focus on Fisk, he was going to lose everything if Fisk told them. His job, your job and possibly even you.

“There was only one FBI agent left standing. Special Agent Poindexter.” Fisk told them.

Dex’s heart was racing with fear.

“The moment he shot them. Can you describe, for the record, what you saw ?” Winn listened to Fisk intently.

Fisk pauzed for a moment “They were armed. Special Agent Poindexter gave them a chance to surrender, but then their weapons came up to shoot him.”

Confussion washed over Dex’s.

“He killed them both in self-defense.” Fisk finally said.

Dex closed his eyes and let out a breath of relief, as he had been holding his breath for the last minutes.

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Fisk.” Winn said to Fisk.

Dex looked up at the screen and saw Fisk staring right at him through the screen as if Fisk knew he would see it.

Dex stood up, as he took control of his breathing.

He pushed the keys that would disable the camera’s in the penthouse before he made his way over there.

He pushed the door open, letting it fall shut behind him. He walked up to Fisk who was seated at the table.

“What’s your game?” his voice like ice as he spoke to Fisk.

Fisk looked up from what he was reading “Game?”

Dex placed his hands on the table, towering over Fisk “ I don’t need any favors from you, convict.” he was fuming as he spoke.

“Favors, no.” Fisk said and Dex stopped in his tracks “But sympathy…Papers, protests… the mockery.”

Dex tried to keep breathing through his nose, he even thought about you, your voice to keep him calm.

“I can carry this burden of humiliation, but you?” he turned back to Fisk “You’re a dedicated federal agent.”

Your voice was inside Dex’s mind, telling him to stay calm. “You don’t know anything about me.”

Fisk folded the newspaper and put it so Dex could see the cover “Neither does the Bulletin.”

He looked down to read the headline FBI Botches Fisk Transfer. 

“The press is labeling the attack on my life as an FBI disaster. And now they are investigating you for doing your job. They are questioning you for your exceptionalism. You saved my life!” Fisk tells Dex. “And the lives of honorable federal agents.” the way Fisk looked at him after he said that made it seem like he was talking about you. “Did they report that? No.

Dex didn’t want to admit to himself that he thought Fisk was right.

“Instead, they vilify..and demean your act of courage.”

The look Fisk gave him was intense, Fisk pushed back his chair and stood up. Dex reached for his gun.

“The world is changing. The real heroes are ridiculed and dismissed.” Fisk said and as Dex kept his hand on his gun he remembered the many times you had told him to be wary of Fisk.

His world threathened to come crumbling down and all he could do was hang on to you.

“And for that, I offer my sympathy.” Fisk finally said.

Dex breathed in through his nose deeply before he walked out of the penthouse.


	19. Close To Home

When Nadeem had told you he was going to talk to Fisk and Fisk’s attorney today, he had asked you and Dex to come with him to the penthouse. Fisk’s attorney had come to discuss the deal the FBI had made with Fisk in exchange for the information he had shared. Nadeem seemed anything but happy to having to talk to the lawyer and Fisk.

You had made a barely believable excuse to avoid having to be in the same room with Fisk. Nadeem did not mind when you had asked him if you could just do some paperwork while he and Dex went to the penthouse, but Dex’s eyes had sought yours for an explanation. He always seemed to pick up on small things that he found odd. You had avoided his questioning look.

When Nadeem and Dex walked back out of the penthouse you went up to them to see if there was anything important. Nadeem motioned to you to follow him and you did as Dex started to walk beside you.

“You wanna tell me why you’re avoiding Fisk now?” he kept his voice low so Nadeem wouldn’t hear.

It was getting harder to keep the truth from Dex, he had noticed your reluctance to going anywhere near Fisk.

“I just don’t feel comfortable being around someone like Fisk everyday, Dex.” you smiled at him lightly but you knew he probably did not believe you.

Nadeem called the other agents together.

“What’s going on?” you whispered to Dex.

“We’re about to find out.” he said a bit colder to you.

It stinged as you heard his voice when he said that. You stood a little closer to him, he didn’t look at you. He knew you were hiding something from him, and he was going to find out what exactly that was and considering you were not going to tell him, he was going to demand someone else to tell him. He disliked that you were lying to him, all he wanted was to keep you safe.

You looked up at him, his eyes were focused on Nadeem who was waiting for the others to gather around. You let the tips of your fingers glide down the back of his arm until you reached his hand. You touched his fingers with yours lightly until he finally looked at you. When he did you let your hand slide into his as you made little circles on the palm of his hand with your thumb.

He waited for a moment before he finally closed his hand around yours and you gave his hand a squeeze when he did.

The other agents had gathered around Nadeem now, and you knew you had to let go off Dex’s hand before the others might start to gossip about the two of you. You were happy to see that Dex was reluctant to let go of your hand as he gave you a discreet smile.

“Fisk has given us new information on a Facilitator who has laundered and hidden money on behalf of Wilson Fisk. This person has bribed law enforcement and court officials, orchestrated perjured testimony and manufactured evidence.” Nadeem explained “We will be arresting him today, and we will search his place for any evidence there may be.”

“Who is it ?” Dex shouted.

“It’s a lawyer. Matthew Murdock.”

Your breathing stopped when you heard what Nadeem had just said, the color draining from your face.

Fisk was framing Matt. Your thoughts were racing, you wanted to warn Matt. Call him, text him, anything. But Nadeem ordered everyone to the vehicles leaving you no chance to contact Matt.

You hoped he would hear the agents enter his building.

When you exited the car you made sure no one was near you for a second, long enough to whisper ’ Matt, if you can hear me. Get out of the place.’

Your unit followed Nadeem, with their weapons drawn, up the stairs to Matt’s apartment. You prayed he had heard you.

“Alpha team on approach” Nadeem called in.

Someone opened their front door as you passed “FBI. Get back in your apartment and close the door.” you quickly told them.

The others were getting ready to break down Matt’s front door. You tried to stay calm, you couldn’t pull attention to yourself now.

“Stack up.” Nadeem positioned himself in front of the door “Breach.”

The door flew open “FBI!” an agent shouted.

Nadeem went inside and you made sure to walk in before Dex did. Even Matt would have a hard time dodging a bullet from Dex.

“Clear.” the others started to shout.

You breathed in relief as you heard them shout the word. It meant Matt wasn’t in the apartment.  
Nadeem bended down to look at some clothes that were on the ground, he touched them for a moment. It were Matt’s. “Murdock’s been home. Recently.”

You swallowed hard, you had not been in Matt’s appartment in what felt like ages.

It did not suprise you when you looked around and saw that most of it had stayed the way it was. He clearly didn’t have the time to redecorate the place with his nighttime ‘job’. Not that you minded, it just fitted Matt persona perfectly.

The other agents had started searching the place for evidence and as you saw them go through the drawers of a closet one thing popped in your mind: the suit.

You had to get to it before the agents would find it, you walked passed Nadeem into the bedroom. You ignored the memories that were resurfacing as you made your way over to the closet where you knew Matt always hid the suit.

You glanced over your shoulder before you opened the doors of the closet. Matt’s suits were hanging on the bar and you pushed them aside carefully. The chest was on the ground, you kneeled and quickly opened it to find it was empty.

“Thank god.” you whispered to yourself as you closed the chest.

You closed the doors to the closet “Clear.” you shouted.

The other agents threw stuff around and on the floor while searching. You on the other hand were checking the cupboards carefully.

You couldn’t believe you were doing this, Matt was your friend and Fisk had managed to turn the FBI against Matt. There was a knot in your stomach as you had to search the place you once called home. Your face had turned pale, it was hard to stop yourself from shaking. This felt so wrong.

You heard a voice you knew well. You turned around to look and you saw Nadeem was talking to Karen. Karen had been a close friend to you, you admired her and how brave she was. How she always fought for the truth. She looked over at you for a moment, she knew she couldn’t let them know that you two knew eachother. Nadeem started questioning her and you hoped she would be okay.

“Do you think he hid the money between his coffee mugs?” Dex’s said as he came to stand next to you “Or perhaps between his plates?” he jokingly asked you.

“I just want to be thorough, Dex.” you put a cup back in the cupboard, it used to be the cup you always used when you lived here. Your hands were shaking a bit.  
“Do you really think a blind guy is working for Fisk?” you made your voice sound as if you were mocking the idea.  
Dex frowned at you “How do you know he’s blind?”  
Shit. You had to think of something fast.  
“I uh.. I saw canes in the closet back there.”  
At some point you would have to tell Dex the truth, but the fact that you were currently searching Matt’s appartment for incriminating evidence was making that hard as hell to do.

You hoped Dex wouldn’t notice your distress but it was impossible to hide from his watchfull eyes.

Instead you moved to check something closer to Nadeem and Karen.

You heard Karen tell Nadeem about how Fisk is using the FBI. About Red Lion and a shell company called Vancorp and how it had just bought the presidential hotel.

When she mentioned it Nadeem looked at her in disbelieve. You heard her tell him how Fisk is using him.

After a minute you saw Karen get upset and she left the apartment.

You hated seeing your friend upset, you hated doing this, all of this.

“Alright guys, we’re clear. The suspect is not here so collect any possible evidence. We’re locking this place down.” Nadeem said and you were glad you were leaving.


	20. Pick-up lines

You hadn’t said a word during the drive back to the hotel. You were still in shock after what had happened. Fisk was going after Matt now and with you working for the FBI you were stuck right in the middle of it. Was this because of you refusing to work for him? Was this just the start?

It felt as if it was your fault. If you hadn’t done all those things in your past, Fisk would have never taken interest in you. Not a day went by that you didn’t wish you hadn’t done all those things. It was only when you met Matt one night that your whole life changed, but back then you did not know it was Matt. You only knew him as Daredevil, and that you wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. The lives you lived were as different as night and day. You could still recall the moment as if it was yesterday. You were about to pull the trigger before someone grabbed your arm with a whip and dragged you down to the ground. You were quick to recover from that and as you kicked back the person who had prevented you killing your target, you realised who you were fighting against. Daredevil. You stood there looking at him, waiting for him to attack you first, but he never did.

Instead he talked to you. He made you see another way of life, one you never thought you could fit in. But here you were. Even after everything that had happened between you and Matt, you could never forget how he gave you a chance to a better live. One that didn’t have to include killing.

And now you worked for the FBI, the same people who Fisk was manipulating to frame Matt.

 

You held your hand on your face, trying to control your emotions. The last thing you wanted was to draw more attention. You tried but could not keep your lip from quivering as you felt yourself starting to break down piece by piece.

The door of the surveillance room opened and Dex walked in carrying the coffee he said he would get you.

You put your hand over your mouth, hoping he wouldn’t notice anything wrong.

“Carefull, it’s hot.” he said as you took the cup from his hand “ But then again, so are you. So I wouldn’t worry about it too much.” he shot you a playfull grin but you didn’t notice.

You were lost in your own thoughts, as you felt sadness taking over your mind. Slowly but surely stripping down your facade. You took a sip from it, hoping it would stop your lip from quivering as you looked into one of the file cabinets.

Dex knew something was wrong, usually you would have jumped at the opportunity to say something teasingly back. But this time you had ignored his words completely. His eyes focused on you while you were standing with your back to him. He saw how your cheeks had lost all their color. How your eyes no longer sparkled, something he loved so much about you. You were unhappy and it felt like glass was cutting him when he realised it, you were his north star and your light was dimming.

 

You felt him put a hand on your waist, trying to turn you to face him.

“What ?” you said with a lump in you throat, your eyes not meeting his.

He sneaked his hands up to cup your face. He couldn’t stand to see you like this.

He pressed his forehead against yours softly. You knew what he was trying to say without words.

You felt yourself crumble apart inside.

“I’m sorry, Dex..” your voice broke as the tears that had welled up in your eyes starting falling down.

He pulled you closer to him, enveloping you into his arms. His hand on the back of your neck, his fingers brushing the skin as you broke down.

You felt him put his head on your hair as he kept you in the hug and in that moment you actually felt safe.

You didn’t tell Dex, and you didn’t know he knew.

But Dex suspected Fisk was behind your unhappiness. You had been avoiding any contact with Fisk even lied to avoid him. Fisk must have threathened you. Dex didn’t even want to think about Fisk possibly having hurt you. He swore to himself he would find out what Fisk had done, he’d make him talk.

Dex placed a kiss on your hair hoping you would shine bright again soon.

You started to calm down, enjoying the warmth of Dex’s body against yours.

You wiped away the tears that had escaped your eyes from your face before you let out a chuckle.

Dex looked down at you in confussion.

“That was a terrible pick-up line, Poindexter.” you gave him a weak smile as you remembered what he had said when he handed you the coffee.

He shot you a cheeky smile “I’ll give that feedback to Lim. ”

You snorted “He told you to say that ?”

Dex gave a quick nod “Want to hear the other ones he told me?”

“Oh god. You mean there’s more?” you scoffed and shook your head “Uhm.. sure. Give it your best shot.” you said as a smirk played on your lips.

He picked up on your choice of words as he smiled down on you.

You waited for him to tell you the other pick-up lines Lim had told him to try on you. You could use something that makes you laugh.

Dex however stayed quiet, instead he seemed to focus on you. His hand sneaked up to your chin and he traced his thumb over it.

“Dex..?” you quietly enquired.

He seemed nervous for a moment. He wanted to make you laugh so he could see that sparkle in your eyes as you did. But having you so close to him, looking up at him with your hand on his chest…it made him unable to recall the things Lim had told him. All he saw was you and how your eyes were locked on his. You had filled a void in his life he never believed he could fill, yet here you were, doing exactly that.

“You’re so beautiful.” the words left his mouth quicker then he could stop them.

Your eyes widened at his words, did he really just say that?

“Did Lim tell you to say that?” You bit your lip as you looked at him.  
He didn’t answer, he just shook his head before he crashed his lips against yours.

He sneaked his hand up your back, holding you closer to him. Your hands found it’s way to the collar of his shirt, grasping it lightly.

His mouth moved away from yours slowly as you gasped for air, and made it’s way down your cheek, before his lips started to leave a trail of light kisses on the side of your neck. A quiet moan escaped you as you felt his warm breath make his way up your neck again. He placed a soft but long kiss right under your ear, close to your cheek.

He moved so his nose was brushing against yours as he put his forehead against your own.

You lightly touched his cheek as you stood like that.

“That was one hell of a pick-up line.” you let out a chuckle.  
The sound of your phone’s ringtone made you groan. People rarely called you. It had to be important. I’d better be important.  
“Sounds like someone is desperate for my attention, Dex.” You teased him “I’m gonna have to get that call.”

You knew he had heard you but he obviously didn’t want to let you go just yet.

“Poindexter.” you said in your professional voice.

He groaned as he reluctantly let go off you.

You walked to the chair where you had put your coat. Searching in your pocket before you pull out your phone. One quick glance at the number on the screen confirmed that the call was important. The person who was calling you, was Matt.


	21. The call

“You’re not gonna answer that ?” Dex raised a brow at you.

“Uh yeah. I’m going to take this one outside. It’s my friend, she only calls me when her relationships end. So I don’t think you would enjoy listening to me repeatedly telling her he was no good for her.” it wasn’t the first time you had lied to someone when Matt was calling you so you had a whole archive of excuses stashed in your brain.

“Right, good luck.” he said as he grabbed his coffee.

Your nerves were wrecking you as you walked into the elevator, you had put your phone on silent mode to avoid drawing the attention considering the ringing never stopped.

The cold air outside hit you as you pushed the door open. Quickly making your way over to your car so you could finally pick up and when you did Matt spoke immediately.

“I know things didn’t end well the last time you were at my apartment but did you really have to raid it ?” he said sarcastically.

You were suprised at the amount of sarcasm he was able to have at this point.

“Matt..” you sighed.

“Why did the FBI break down my door (y/n) ? If you hadn’t told me to get out of there, we would be in trouble now. Because who is going to stop Fisk if they arrest me?” he sounded as shocked as you were. But you were glad he heard you when you told him to get out of there.

“Fisk has convinced the FBI that you were working for him.”

He scoffed and you swore you heard him say ‘unbelievable’ “What exactly is Fisk framing me for ? I heard the FBI say that I was to be considered armed and dangerous.”

You rubbed the bridge of your nose “ He told them you are a facilitator and that you have laundered and hidden money for him. And also that you bribed law enforcement and court officials, orchestrated perjured testimony and manufactured evidence.” you exhaled.

Matt was silent for a moment “That’s it ? He isn’t going to frame me for being a druglord as well?”

“How the hell are you taking this news so lightly, Matt ?” suprise audible in your voice “Fisk is setting you up. Fisk knows you’re Daredevil. He’s going after you, Matt. And I actually had to be a part of the raid on your apartment, he’s toying with us.”

“He is. But (y/n), I have a plan, remember ? ”

You remembered he told you about the guy who shanked Fisk.

“Did you find the guy Fisk made a deal with to get put into house arrest?” you asked Matt.

“I have, his name is Jasper Evans. I am going to pay him a visit, if we get him to testify…”

“The FBI will realise they are being used. And that would mean that you will be proven innocent.” you breathed.

“Exactly. Do you have any idea yet who is working for Fisk in the FBI? Did you notice anything suspicious ? How about that Agent Nadeem guy? He was the one who pushed to get Fisk into the hotel.”

You tapped your fingers on your knee “No. Only Agent Hunt so far. And as for Nadeem, I don’t believe he works for Fisk, Matt.”

“Are you sure?” Matt questioned you.

“I trust him, Matt.” Nadeem had been honest with you from the start. You didn’t believe he could work for a guy like Fisk. It just was not like him.

Matt sighed “ Then I trust that you trust him.”

“I am sorry about the raid, Matt.” you took a deep breath “Do you have a place to stay ?”

“Don’t be (y/n). At least you didn’t throw around my stuff like the other agents did. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had, your the only one who’d have a valid reason to do so. And yes, I’m staying were I grew up.”

You knew where he meant. He had told you that he was raised at the orphanage in the church after his father was killed.

“And you’re sure you are safe there ?” you couldn’t help but worry about Matt’s safety now that Fisk was targeting him.

“Yeah, but I keep my ears open. And I’ve got Sister Maggie to lift my spirits and patch my wounds. Or throw salt in them depending on her mood.” He chuckled.

“I already like her.” you said smugly.

He chuckles “ I figured you would. Listen (y/n), I need to get ready. Has Fisk been bothering you again?”

“No, and I am avoiding him completely. Which isn’t easy considering I am supposed to bring his food and responsible for the surveillance most of the time.”

He breathed out in relief “At least he appeared to have lost his interest in you. (y/n), I gotta go. Be safe alright? I’ll contact you when I have more news. And (y/n)?”

You fumbled with your car keys “Yeah?”

“Next time you want to visit me, don’t break down my door.” his voice was flooding with sarcasm.

You laughed a little at that “Sure thing, Matt.”

 

You ended the call and put your phone back in the pocket of your coat as you got out of your car.

Making your way back into the hotel, someone who worked there was about to pass you as she walked in the opposite direction. She was carrying a plate with a drink on it and as you were to pass her she accidentally bumps into you causing the drink to spill on you.

“Oh crap. I’m so sorry.” you tell her. You knew a waitress’s job wasn’t an easy job so you apologized instead of her.

She apologized as well as she starts to dry your coat with a towel she was carrying on her shoulder. You asked her if you could pay for the drink, she refused to accept your money. She chatted with you a bit before you continued to walk back to the surveillance room.

“What the hell happened to you ?” Dex exclaimed when he looked you over.

“Felt like pouring some whisky over my coat.” your voice drily.

“Didn’t anybody tell you that’s not what you’re supposed to do with whisky.” he leaned back in the chair trying not to laugh at your drenched look.

“Shut it, Poindexter.” you told him as you threw the towel at him.

 

The last hours went by quickly, you were gratefull Dex was your partner in this whole thing.

A yawn escaped your mouth and you looked at your watch to realise there were only about 15 minutes left in your shift.

Dex had noticed you yawning “Go on, I’ll cover the last minutes.” he suddenly says.

It took you a moment to realise what he meant.

“You’re sure ?” you gave him a gratefull smile.

“Yeah, I got it. Go home, the others will be here for the night shift soon anyway.” he shot you a smile.

You weren’t going to say no to that. You grabbed your coat from the chair but before you left the room you placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and whispered “Goodnight, Dex.” in his ear.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” he calls after you.

“Definitely. Remember, Dex. Like a gum to a school bench!”

He shuddered at the thought again and you chuckled as you left.


	22. All Is Revealed

Dex had hoped you would leave early, not that he wanted you gone but he could not have you around if he was going to do this. He needed everyone to be out of sight.

He pressed the buttons he knew would shut off the cameras to Fisk’s penthouse, one by one.

Fisk had done something to cause you so much distress and Dex was not going to just let that pass. He was going to find out one way or another what had happened when Agent Hunt had left you in there alone with Fisk.

He was not going to let some shitbag like Fisk hurt the one person he cared about.

Dex’s straightened himself, he knew he would have to remain calm. He wasn’t going to give Fisk anything other then a cold warning to stay away from you.

 

He grabbed the plate with Fisk’s dinner and made his way over to the penthouse.

He made sure to breath in deeply before he would go inside, your warnings about Fisk still whispering in his thoughts.

Dex pulled the door open and made his way to Fisk who was sitting at the table as if he was expecting him. Dex all but let the plate fall on the table in front of Fisk.

“We’re going to have a little talk.” his voice like ice.

Fisk straightened himself on the chair, he wanted to speak but Dex cut him off before he could.

“I don’t know what it is that you did to Agent (l/n), but I know you’re going to tell me. Like it or not.” his eyes shot daggers as he saw Fisk keep his calm demeanor.

“Agent (l/n) and I, have only had a civil conversation.” Fisk talked as if it was a normal chat to have.

Dex scoffed at that and put a his hand in his pocket, a small gesture that would help prevent him from reaching for his gun.

“And what exactly was that conversation about?” his jaw clenched as he spoke.

Fisk exhaled before he answered.

“Perhaps, you should ask Agent (l/n) that.”

Something in him snapped when he knew Fisk was avoiding his questions. He wiped the plate of the table.

The noise of the metal clattering on the ground was loud breaking the silence of the room. It was getting harder to keep his composure.

“You will tell me what it was about.” Dex was seething now.

“I suppose I have no other choice then.” Fisk reluctantly said “Agent (l/n) and I have talked about her rather extraordinary friendship with the vigilante Daredevil.”

Confusion washed over Dex’s face “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Agent (l/n) is hiding her true self from you Agent Poindexter. Agent (l/n) used to be the lover of the man who is Daredevil and she is still close to him now. She is using you to help Daredevil get to me, you are but a pawn in their game.”

“You’re lying.” Dex said, grinding his teeth as he tried to keep his composure.

“Believe me, Agent Poindexter. Why would she want to be with someone who kills while she shares Daredevil’s opinion on being against it? Do you believe that Daredevil would agree with that? She is loyal to him, has been for years. She will never accept you, Agent Poindexter.”

“I’ve heard enough of this.” Dex turned to leave, barely holding on to his last bit of patience.

“If I am lying. Then why did she pretend not to know that man who recently tried to gain access without a room key?”

 

Dex stopped in his tracks as his mind went back to the moment. He had found it odd how the man had behaved. He knew the man was lying, right then and there. He remembered how you had stepped between them, he had thought it was because of your kind nature.

“And why did Agent (l/n) not tell you that she used to live with Matthew Murdock at the apartment that you raided today? She knows him but all too well, because Matthew Murdock is Daredevil.“

Fisk stood up from the table to take something from a counter nearby. He placed it on the table.

Dex’s breathing stopped when he saw what it was. A picture, of you and Matt from when you were together taken in the apartment, the apartment that they had raided together today. He reached for it as he recognized the man from the picture as the man who had indeed tried to gain access to the rooms a while ago. Dex’s hand was shaking as he held the picture.

"Agent (l/n) has used your protectiveness as a cloak of safety, making it easier to help Daredevil get to me. And once they have succeeded, she will abandon you.”

Dex’s hands were balled into fists, his nails digging in his palms as he processed what Fisk told him.

“She knows that I know of her alliance with him. That is why she is avoiding me. I have seen her true intentions.”

He tried to keep his emotions in check, his thoughts were racing as the pieces of the puzzle fell and he wished they didn’t click together, but they did.

“She knows I know her secret. How she took advantage of you, how she gave the information of the raid on the apartment to Murdock. All of this because of their witch-hunt on me. I am trully sorry you had to endure all of this. I doubt she will return for work tomorrow now that their plan has been exposed.”

Dex was breathing, but he didn’t feel like he did. His chest was tightening everytime he drew a breath. It was making him become light-headed.

 

Fisk inhaled deeply before he spoke again “When I was a boy..I.. beat my father’s skull in with a hammer. I was 12 years old. Young for my age, in fact. Terribly inexperienced. I’d never been to a dance with a girl or stayed up past midnight. Never been out of the city or even taken the subway on my own. Yet there I was … twelve years old.. standing over my father’s body. Watching him die by my hand.

As Fisk stepped closer to Dex, Dex tensed.

“That feeling. That moment. I sense it’s something you’re familiar with.” Fisk looked at him intently.

Dex knew what Fisk meant. He still remembered how he had killed his coach, the feeling it gave him, as if it was yesterday.

“You were taught to hide beneath many fictions.You fashioned yourself into something the world would tolerate. A soldier doing his patriotic duty. A sniper in the FBI. The watchful companion of a woman, who took advantage of your protectiveness.” Fisk took a step closer.

“Stay back.” Dex’s voice was unstable as he said it.

“(y/n), will never understand you. And society won’t either. It punishes people like you. Like us.”

Dex shook his head at Fisk’s words, he felt like he was being pushed underwater.

He stepped away from Fisk, he couldn’t stand to hear it anymore.

He held himself together long enough to walk out of the penthouse.

 

As the doors to the penthouse fell shut, he felt himself shaking. He had never expected to hear any of the things Fisk had just told him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t deny how everything Fisk had told him about you had fit together. The apartment, you had pretended not to know Matthew Murdock, the picture…

He rubbed a hand over his face as he started to hear the buzzing in his ears he had not heard since he had met you.

He had to know the truth, he had to hear it from you. His hand shaking profusely as he searched for his phone in his pocket. He searched for your number and called.

He tried to keep his thoughts together, he had hoped you would pick up, that he would hear your voice.

Instead he heard the automatic message “This number has been blocked.”. He gasped for air when he heard it.

He decided to text you. “(y/n), Can we talk?”

It took less then a second for the red message to appear telling him his number was blocked.

His breathing was heavy as he gasped for air, panic rising inside of him. He tried to calm himself down, telling himself how you were never easy to reach by phone, often forgetting to reply. He reminded himself it was late, and you were probably sleeping.

His hands were shaking. You said you would be at work tomorrow, he would have a chance to ask you then. Yes, he would ask you about all of it, you would clarify the situation and everything was going to be fine.

His heart was slowing down, as was his breathing.

He slid the phone back in his pocket as he took a deep breath.

Tomorrow you would tell him everything was fine.


	23. Let Them Rain

The following morning you were not aware of Dex’s attempts to reach you.  
You were sitting at your table enjoying some coffee before you were going to leave for work.  
A smile playing on your lips as you thought back to Dex’s attempt to a cheesy pick-up line. The memory made you feel warm inside. Dex could be intense but it also made you feel special because of that, under his steely attitude he had a big soft spot for you.  
You were pulled out of your daydreaming by the sound of a phone ringing.  
You furrowed your brow when you didn’t recognize the ringtone.

You listened, trying to locate the sound.  
The sound was coming from your coat.  
You searched your pocket to find out your phone was gone but another had been put in it’s place. Someone had taken your phone, it took you only a second to know how that must have happened. The waitress.

You look at the screen of the phone, it was an unkown caller and the number was hidden.

You hesitated to pick up, but also knew it was useless not to.

You answered the call and waited for the person on the other end of the line to speak.

“Agent (y/n). I am contacting you to hear if you have considered my offer.”

You froze as you heard the voice, Fisk was calling you.

He was responsible for your phone being stolen “ I will never work for you, Fisk. I would rather die.” you hissed.  
“That is unfortunate to hear.” was the last thing he said before he hanged up the phone.  
You were frozen in place, did Fisk just really call you?

A feeling of dread dawned on you, he took your answer in a way that was unnerving.

Why did Fisk take your phone? He could have just called you through one of his accomplices in the FBI.  
Your attention was drawn when you heard something. Popping noises that were getting louder fast. The noise was something you recognized well. You dropped to the floor covering your head as bullets shattered your windows one by one. Bullets were flying over you, piercing anything they came into contact with.  
Glass flew around your body. You crawled to your coffee table quickly and pushed it over so it shielded you some more against the rain of bullets.

You were a sitting duck like this. The rain of bullets was all around you and your only way of getting out of it was the kitchen. You waited, praying that the shooting would soon stop. Severly regretting your poor choice of words when you told Fisk ’you would rather die’.

The shooting became less, they seemed to be aiming for your couch. Thankfully you didn’t hide there as the bullets pierced it with ease.

You took your chance and ran to the kitchen as you kept low.

They must have seen you as a bullet grazed your shoulder deep, you yelped as you dropped down against the kitchen counter.

Adrenaline was shooting through your veins, a quick glance at your shoulder confirmed that it was an ugly wound. Blood was starting to stain your shirt quickly.

The shooting had stopped but you heard footsteps outside alerting you that someone was going around the house. Your eyes shot to the front door as you heard them nearing.

You had no idea who was outside, but you knew one thing:

They wanted you dead.

At this point you wished you kept a gun in your house, but you had refused to keep one considering your past and to avoid temptation.

You reached your hand up on your kitchen counter and grabbed what you could use as a weapon. Your faithfull glass coffee pot.

A gunshot alerted you, they were trying to shoot the lock out of your door. You grabbed a spoon from the counter as well, hoping your plan would work.

Another shot and the lock from your door broke and the door slowly creeped open. You kept your back against the counter staying out of sight and line of fire.

It sounded as if there was only one person coming in. You heard them kick the door shut again before they came further inside your house. You waited until you heard them walk away from the door, and when they moved away from the door you carefully looked around the counter they were walking to your left close to the counter. You kept yourself low as you threw the spoon to your right, towards the door. You heard them turn around to look and as they did you went to the left side as quickly as possible, smashing the glass pot against the back of their head as hard as you could manage, shattering it.

He fell to the floor immediately, you quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it at the unmoving person on the floor in front of you.

You recognized who it was. Agent Hunt. Fisk had send Hunt to kill you.

After checking if he was really unconcious you knew you had to get the hell out of there.

Where the hell were you supossed to go ? You didn’t even have your phone and they probably had put a tracker inside the one they had put in your coat.

Your shoulder was bleeding pretty bad and some glass splinters had found their way into your skin. Time was ticking as you were losing blood.

Then it hit you. Matt. He told you he was staying in the church, you had to get there unnoticed. You couldn’t call the cops, what if Fisk had people there too ?

You searched Hunt for the keys of his car and took away his phone so he couldn’t call for back-up right away. You had to buy yourself enough time to get to safety. You dragged Hunt to your bathroom and locked him inside. It wouldn’t take him long to get out when he wakes but every minute you could get was a minute you could use.

You checked if no one was outside, when you knew it was clear you hurried to Hunt’s car. You got inside the car and noticed the submachine gun on the passenger seat next to you. Hunt had used it when he had first opened fire outside your house. You grabbed it and put it behind your seat so it would not draw attention when you would be driving. The fact that you lived a bit isolated was a benefit at this point, no neighbours to call the cops.

You started the car and prayed you would not pass out from the blood loss before you reached the church. You used smaller roads, where you knew there would not be many people, to drive to the church. You knew you had to ditch the car before you got close to it. You parked it in some dark alleyway, you had to walk the rest, it was too dangerous to stay in this vehicle. You couldn’t help but think about Dex, what if Fisk goes after him too? Dex had an incredible talent but Fisk was not one to be messed with. You wanted to call him, tell him everything. But you had not memorized his number yet and you couldn’t just call the FBI at this point. You felt trapped in a corner. The only one you could go to at this moment, was Matt.

You were starting to feel slightly dizzy but you had to reach the church, so you pulled your coat a little higher so you could hide your face a bit before you got out of the car.


	24. The Plan

You mostly used the alleyways and avoided the streets. Often looking over you shoulder as you sometimes thought you heard someone following you.

You hoped that you had hit Hunt hard enough to keep him out of it for a long time and hoped someone else who worked for Fisk wouldn’t find him quickly.

Finally you saw the church, you had to cross the street but a cop car was just heading down it and you pretended to look at one of the magazines by a newspaper stand until the car passed.

The dizziness was getting worse as you made your way across the street before finally reaching the doors of the church.

You were glad to see the door was open, you didn’t think you could still open a heavy door at this point.

You made your way inside, it had been years since you had set foot inside a church. Part of you feared lightning would strike you down if you did and part of you believed you deserved it.

Making your way between rows of pews you seemed to have drawn the attention of a nun as she started to walk towards you.

She stopped a bit in front of you with a worried look “Can I help you?” her voice was soft.

You putted your hand on the edge of one of the pews to balance yourself “I uhm..” you had no idea how to ask her where you could find Matt.

“You’re bleeding..” she says and took a step closer to you.

You shook your head “Someone tried to kill me. I need to talk to-”

You couldn’t finish your sentence as darkness took over and you suddenly collapsed.

The last thing you heard the nun say was “Get Matthew. Now.”

 

 

The sound of voices who seemed to be far away reached your ears, one of them stood out from the others. Matt’s voice was closer to you then the others as he was carrying you in his arms.

You felt yourself being put onto something soft and your hearing started to become more clear.

“I’ll get the med kit.” a voice said and you believed it to belong to the nun.

“We will need a load of painkillers as well. That wound’s gotta to hurt.” Matt’s voice was clear.

“What could have happened?”

You felt them touch your shoulder “The one on her shoulder is from a bullet. There’s glass in her skin as well.”

“She told me someone had tried to kill her.” the nun said.

“Did she say anything else ?” Matt’s voice was further away now.

“No, but she didn’t really get the chance. She passed out rather quickly. And by the looks of it, i’m suprised she actually managed to get here.”

“She’s a fighter.” You heard Matt say and you were slowly becoming concious again as you opened your eyes a little.

“She definitely is.” the nun said and you saw her nod to you.

Matt picked up on that and turned to you when he realised you were awake.

“I always said God would kick my ass if I stepped inside a church.” your voice was raspy as you spoke.

Matt let out a chuckle “At least she hasn’t lost her sense of humor.”

“Unlike some.” the nun said as she shot a quick look at him.

“Auwtch. Thanks for that Sister.” Matt walked over to you handing you some painkillers and a glass of water which you gladly took from him.

“I’ll need to clean that wound and stitch it up before it gets infected.” she said as she sat down beside you and looked at your shoulder.

“I would love to know the name of the person who is about to piece me back together again.”

She looked at you with a smile as you said that “My name is Sister Maggie. And I am not sure how much sarcasm this church can bear.”

“It’s been standing strong while having you here all this time, Sister.” Matt’s sarcasm clear in his voice.

She shot him a look and you smiled a little at the look she gave him.

Sister Maggie turned her attention to you “I’m going to disinfect this. And it’s going to hurt like hell.”

You raised a brow at her choice of words “ I appreciate your honesty, Sister. Go for it.”

She put some of the antibacterial cleanser on a cloth and even poured some on the wound on your shoulder directly. You tried to stay quiet as she did but you yelped as the stinging got worse for a moment.

“God-” you swallowed the word as you remembered where you were.

“I’m sorry about that, I can stitch you up now. Can you sit up?” her voice was nice.

You nod to her and Matt helped you to sit up straight. A shot of pain goes through your shoulder again as you do. You breath in deeply and exhaled through your mouth as she began to work on your shoulder.

Matt was looking at you with a pained expression “What happened, (y/n)?”

You rubbed your face “Fisk wants me dead. He send Agent Hunt to kill me, there is not a window in my house left now. I managed to knock him out and locked him in my bathroom. I took his car to get here. I did walk the last blocks here, so they wouldn’t know where I am.”

Matt seemed to think for a moment “If Fisk wants you dead it means you are a threat to his plan.”

“Looks like it. Matt, Fisk had my phone stolen from me by a waitress and replaced with another, he called me and asked if I had considered his offer. I refused to work for him and then bullets were raining inside my house.”

You yelped as Sister Maggie pulled the needle through your skin again.

“Sorry.” she quickly said and you gave her a nod telling her it’s okay.

Matt stood with his arms crossed.

“Matt.. I need to talk to someone in the FBI. I need to warn him and tell him what happened.” you couldn’t stop thinking about Dex being so close in Fisk’s surroundings.

Matt quickly shook his head and took a step towards you “(y/n) no, we don’t know how deep Fisk’s grasp is in the FBI. You told me it could be anyone. If we are lucky then Fisk doesn’t know you’re still alive. And i’d prefer to keep it that way.”

You knew he was right, there was a chance Fisk was keeping eyes on everyone in the FBI as well and if you were to meet with Dex, you didn’t want to think of him getting hurt or worse.

It didn’t help you to feel any better and you were trying not to get upset.

Matt’s senses however were always quick to notice changes in you.

He sighed “I told you about that guy, Jasper Evans, the one who shanked Fisk? He’s going to testify against Fisk at the New York Bulletin with Karen. I plan to surrender myself to the FBI after they have heard his testimonial, proving Fisk has been manipulating the FBI from the start and proving my innocence. ”

Your eyes widened as you breathed in relief.

“Everything is going to be alright, (y/n). We just have to be patient.” he put his hand on yours but you discreetly pulled your hand from under his. You didn’t want to hurt Matt’s feelings but you wished it was Dex’s hand and not Matt’s.

“I hope so. Matt..”

He cleared his throat “The plan is to tell the FBI after Evans has testified. But there is a chance there might be trouble.”

“There usually is with Fisk.” you said and Sister Maggie cut the thread as she finished stitching up your shoulder.

Matt nodded to you “I hate asking this, especially now..”

“You want me to come with you to the bulletin.”

“Yeah. Two hands are better than one. It is just in case. I’ll be on the second floor with Foggy considering i’ll be needing a lawyer.” he smiled a little at you

“I’ll cover the other floor then. And where is Karen going to be with the guy?” you ask him.

“Third floor. But (y/n)?”

You nodded as you knew he would sense that.

“If it goes south, I need you to get out of there.” Matt was serious as he said it.

“I’m not going to abandon my friends, Matt. If things go south, so do I.”

He looked to the ground as he groaned.

“You haven’t changed a bit.” he finally says with a chuckle.

“Look who’s talking Mister Tall, Dark and Glooming.”

Sister Maggie stood up “I like her.”

“Of course you do.” he said to her cheekily. “You should rest for now, (y/n).”

You gave a nod. All you really wanted was to talk to Dex, to warn him about Fisk. To keep him safe. But the only way to do that now is to stay away, you didn’t want Dex getting hurt because of you.


	25. Whispers

Dex had arrived for work earlier then usuall, his thoughts had haunted him all through the night. The conversation between him and Fisk had repeated itself again and again inside his head. He looked for you, even asked if others had seen you before it dawned on him that it was not even time for your shift yet. He remembered how Dr. Mercer had told him to concentrate on his breathing to keep himself calm, and that was what he did. Dex ignored the buzzing he was hearing, as he took a seat in the surveillance room. He watched the minutes go by, until the minutes turned to hours. The buzzing in his ears was getting louder when he decided to get up and ask around if anyone had seen you arrive. He had even asked Agent James if he had seen you today. He made his way to the room where Nadeem had his office, he knocked quickly but did not wait for an answer as he walked inside. Nadeem looked up from some file he was holding in suprise “Dex. I was not expecting you.” “Ray. Yeah.. uhm I was wondering if you have seen (y/n) today? Or if you had heard something from her yet ?” he hoped his distress was not visible to Nadeem. “No, I have not heard anything from her yet, or seen her. Perhaps she’s just running late, Dex.” Nadeem looked at his watch for a moment “I’m sure she’ll be here soon. Alright, Dex?” he looked at Dex worried for a moment. Dex rubbed his hand on his jacket as his palms were starting to sweat “Yeah. Sure. Thanks, Ray.” Dex felt a heaviness fall on his shoulders as he left Nadeem’s office. It was not like you to be late he thought as he sat back down on the chair in the surveillance room. Or perhaps it was and he never knew the real you. He tried his best to shake the thought but it was scratching at the surface, leaving deep claw marks. He held his clenched hand against his mouth. The buzzing was getting louder and it soon turned to be deafening. His eyes focused on the screens in front of him as the buzzing got louder, it became whispers. _Your internal compass isn’t broken, Dex._ He heard Dr. Mercer’s say _it just works better with a North Star to guide you. She will abandon you._ Fisk’s voice echoed in Dex’s mind and he leaned toward the screens. Then you’ll rely on our structure. A tidy physical space. A disciplined… Dr. Mercer’s voice reminded him. _Dex, I need you to know that whatever happens I’ll always be here for you._ He heard your voice as he remembered what you said. Fisk’s voice was becoming stronger, louder over the others _She is using you to help Daredevil get to me, you are but a pawn in their game. She never would’ve understood you, the real you. She would never have accepted you, and society won’t either._ “It’s all over the papers. Dex? Dex? DEX!” He looked up and saw that Agent Alvarez was trying to get his attention. She gave him a worried look. Dex cleared his throat and leaned back in the chair “What?” he asked her as she was holding a tray with two coffees. She was reluctant to show him the newspaper she was carrying with her “They’re throwing you under the bus.” she finally says and Dex takes the newspaper from her hands. FBI INVESTIGATES ONE OF THEIR OWN was written in bold white letters on the front page. A picture of himself under it. His eyes widened in shock when he saw it. “I’m sorry, Dex.” she said as she placed a coffee on the table for him “ It isn’t right..” She left the room and Dex was trembling as he couldn’t take his eyes off of the newspaper. Dex felt like he was drowning and without the light of his North Star he didn’t know if he was reaching for the surface or descending to the bottom. It was as if a fog had found it’s way inside his head. He couldn’t see clear anymore, as the whispers were the only thing keeping him company in the fog. He was sitting at the table, Special Agent Hattley and supervisory Special Agent Winn from OPR were in front of him. Their voices barely reaching him through the fog. “Seems unfair. It’s an optics thing.” Hattley’s voice reached him. “I can assure you, there will be an immediate investigation into how this leaked.” Winn told him. Dex tried to concentrate on their voices but they barely reached him, the whispers were demanding his attention. “Think of it as a paid vacation.” he heard her say. “Take a minute, if you need, to pack things up.” He took took his gun and badge and as he placed it on the table he heard Dr. Mercer’s voice in the whispers. _We prepared for this. You’re gonna get a job..with a nice rigid structure. You’re gonna stick to your meds. Learn to stay calm._ He stood up in silence, not uttering a word to Winn or Hattley as he left the room. He knew the other agents were talking about it when he stepped outside the room as he saw the newspapers in their hands. His eyes still sought yours but part of him already knew he would not see them anymore. Nadeem walked into the room, he must know too by now. “You got a minute ?” Dex asked him. Nadeem kept his voice low “ Yeah. Sure, Dex.” he said as he walked with him to the side a bit. “They’re..they’re puttin’ me on leave, Ray. They’re..they’re.. uh” Dex stammered as he spoke. Nadeem noticed Dex’s panicking “ Hey, First thing you have to do is take a breath, all right ?” But Dex couldn’t, he was barely hanging on “Did you hear anything from (y/n) yet?” Nadeem shook his head “No, I haven’t, I’m sorry, Dex. But.. hey.. everything’s is gonna be okay.” Dex noticed how Nadeem avoided to look at him. “Then look me in the eyes when you say that.” Nadeem’s eyes snapped to his “Hey, I’m on your side here.” “I can’t get shut out, man. I need this job. Please. There’s gotta be something you can do.” he pleaded to him. “ I made a point to commend your conduct in my shooting report. So did Agent (y/n)." Dex heard Dr. Mercer’s voice surface in the whispers again making the sound of Nadeem’s voice fade out. _You see how alone you are? Dex, Tell me..what’s making you scared? It’s just you surrounded by all this emptiness. You see how alone you are?_ He heard your voice say. “You got nothing to worry about.” Nadeem patted him on the shoulder before he walked away. Dex’s breathing was rapid again.


	26. Broken Heart Can Be Mend

You were cleaning yourself up a bit at the sink, washing off the blood on your face and hands, you reckon this sink has seen a lot of blood since Matt had been staying here.

“How did you actually get Evans to agree to testifying?” asking Matt as you dried your face of with the towel.

He reached for his suit jacket that was on the bed “I told him if he did, I would let him run someplace Fisk would never find him.”

You scoffed at that “And he agreed to that?”

Matt let out a chuckle “..and Karen may have threathened him a bit.”

You shook your head, Karen could be a force to behold at times. That’s why she was a good reporter. Always after the truth that one.

Sister Maggie walked in carrying some clothes “Here. I’m guessing you could use some of these. Unless you think that red is more trendy these days.” she was talking about your bloodstained shirt and coat.

“One of us does.” you discreetly tilted your head in Matt’s direction and she smiled at you.

“Very funny, (y/n).” he said as he put his jacket on.

Sister Maggie Looked at him “Hallelujah. So you can dress like a human being. Clean socks.” she told him as she threw a pair of socks at him.

He catched them with ease “Thank you.”

“Well, it warms my heart. To see you going out to do something other than beat someone up.”

He walked past her to sit down “ How do you know ? Could just be adding style to my beatings.”

You snorted as you heard Matt say it. Sister Maggie spun around as she heard it.

“Did you… did you just make a joke?” disbelieve on her face. “You look ready to smile, which i’m sure in your case means..well, I don’t know what that could mean, as i’ve never actually seen one.”

You couldn’t help but smile as you heard their banter.

“Guess someone here is rubbing off on you..” she said a little quieter.

And you saw her tilt her head in your direction out of the corner of your eye. You ignored it.

“She knows you’re Daredevil and she stuck around ?” you heard her say to him.

“Barely.” you blurted out.

She ignored you as she continued “She’s a keeper.”.

Sister Maggie seemed to think you and Matt were still a thing.

“We’re just friends.” Matt quickly corrected her but you heard the reluctance in his voice as he said it.

She looked between you and Matt for a moment “Well, it’s nice to hear you use the F-word.”

You chuckled softly at that, Sister Maggie was pretty laid back for a nun.

“And to see you reconnecting.” she was helping him with the collar of his shirt.

You had chosen some clothes that you usually wouldn’t wear, taking in consideration that Fisk wants you dead so you had to make sure no one would recognize you easily.

“Anyway, Where are you off to ?” Sister Maggie asked Matt.

He took a deep breath “Gotta turn myself in to the FBI.”

She looked at him in shock “You need a suit for that ?”

“He needs a suit for everything, Sister.” You quickly said.

He ignored your remark “I’ve been falsely accused. Gotta clear my name. My life is complicated enough without being a wanted fugitive.” he put on his glasses “And there are…other people involved.” he nodded in your direction.

“Other people? You mean your friends?” Sister Maggie remarked as she turned and left, leaving Matt with his thoughts.

A silence fell in the room when Sister Maggie left. It wasn’t one of those nice silent moments, no, this was…uncomfortable?

Matt cleared his throat before he spoke “I uhm.. I send Foggy to tell Agent Nadeem he is going to represent me as his attorney and that I am ready to submit to questioning after Agent Nadeem has heard the statement of Jasper Evans.”

“You did a good thing, sending Foggy to Nadeem. He may have fallen for Fisk’s trick but he is anything but stupid. I believe he has been having doubts about the things Fisk has told him.”

“That’s good to hear.” Matt was putting his tie on and once again silence fell.

There were so many things left unspoken between Matt and you, both of you knew it. You had avoided meeting him because of it until now. You had felt sad, angry, betrayed. But now it was as if all of that was gone. And you knew why that was, it was because you had moved on.

Once he finished tying his tie he turned around to face you “How do I look?”

He was looking at you smugly and you rolled your eyes “You know, I was going to compliment you but then I realised you would know I was lying.”

He dropped his head and let out a small chuckle “Thanks, (y/n).”

“You’re welcome.” you answered him shortly as you stood up to walk past him to grab the jacket you had chosen.

You had chosen a jacket with a hood so you could cover your face if it was necessary.

Matt rubbed his chin for a moment “Uhm.. (y/n)?”

“Yeah?” you putted on the jacket.

“Do you think we will ever be able to talk about what happened… between us?” his voice was wary as he was chosing his words carefully.

You shrugged while you were standing with your back to him “Do you think we should ?”

“Yeah. I think we should.” he said and you turned around “Listen, (y/n), what happened between me and Elektr-”

“You don’t need to explain it to me, Matt.” you didn’t want to have this conversation.

He took a step closer to you “You see, I do. I owe you an apology. I’m sorry for what I did to you. You didn’t deserve that and there hasn’t been a day that I didn’t regret it.“

You gave a short nod “You’re right. I didn’t.” you walked past him to the sink.

He scratched his head before he exhaled “(y/n)…” his voice was quiet “ I know I can’t ask this from you..”

You closed your eyes hoping he wouldn’t ask what you thought he was going to ask “Matt… don’t.”

“I’m asking you to give me another chance. To give us another chance. I-”

“Matt.” your voice was louder as you interupted him. You had to tell him, even if it meant hurting his feelings “I know that you wished we hadn’t broken up. But that doesn’t change how I feel. Sorry is about how you feel. I don’t feel sorry.. not anymore.”

Matt fell silent. You hated doing this, Matt was your friend and he saved your life more then once. The only thing you had for Matt was your friendship, gratitude and loyalty.

A silence sharp as nails was cutting between the both of you, neither knowing what more to say.

Matt finally nodded as he processed it “I understand.” you heard the heaviness in his voice.

“I’m sorry, Matt.” was all you could say to him.

He gave you a small smile which probably took a lot from him to do.

He seemed like he wanted to say something else but decided otherwise.

His phone rang and he picked up “Foggy.”

He listened to what Foggy had to say. “Alright. Good work. Me and (y/n) will be there soon.”

“Foggy has spoken to Agent Nadeem. We’re all set.” he told you.

You put the hood of your jacket over your head.

“Are you seeing someone ?” Matt suddenly asked you and you were suprised at his question.

“Yeah, I am.” there was no point at hiding the fact from Matt.

He nervously brushed his hand over his jacket “Anyone I know ?”

You shook your head “No, they teamed us up together in the FBI.”

“So you’re happy?” he looked over at you.

“I am. But..” you sighed.

“But what?” Matt sounded worried by your answer.

“I have lied to him, Matt. He was there with me when we raided your apartment. I had to hide the fact that I even knew you.” your stomach turned when you thought back to the moment.

“I’m sorry you had to do that.” he was genuine as he spoke.

“I just hope he can forgive me when I tell him the truth.” you rubbed your neck and swallowed trying to hide your emotions.

“Once we get Fisk back where he belongs, you can tell him everything. Everything’s gonna be fine. Alright?”

You nodded “Alright. Then, let’s get this show on the road. I really hope your plan works.”

“So, do I. Are you ready to go?”

You zipped up your jacket “Ready as i’ll ever be.”


	27. The Bulletin

The fog in Dex’s mind had darkened and absorbed any light that you had brought to him once.

He was lost in a darkness that was isolating him, slowly but surely becoming impossible to bear.

The whispers played around in the fog, whispering things he didn’t want to hear.

All these whispers, all these voices, but still he felt alone.

The feeling once again pressing on his chest, the emptiness you had caused even numbing part of him.

He closed his front door, before he walked to sit at the chair by his dinner table, putting the bag with pills on it. Shoving them aside as he had no use for them anymore. It was not the pills he wanted, or some other kind of drug, he wanted the light of his north star. Something he would never see again.

He folded his hands together at the table as he looked down and closed his eyes.

His thoughts once again going through all the memories he had shared with you.

Everything you told him, everything you did.

Was it all a lie? Was the story you told Anna even true?

The story had made him realise how kind you truly were, how strong, how much he wished he could be more like you. How he wanted you to know that you deserved better, much better, then the person that broke your heart.

The picture of you and Matthew Murdock flashed through his mind.

Did you really betray him or were you given no other choice ?

Was Daredevil the reason you abandoned him, did you still love him?

Did you only want him because he protected you from Fisk ? Was that all he was to you, a cover?

Dex wondered if you were ever really his.

Tears welled up in his eyes, he had found his north star only to lose her again.

He took the gun he carried on him, and placed it on the table.

The whispering became louder and he heard your voice find it’s way through the fog whispering to him.

_Tell me, Dex, are you thinking about taking your own life right now?_

_How are you going to do it, Dex?_

_Do you have a gun?_ Your voice echoed in his mind.

He took the gun from the table, holding it in his hand as Dr. Mercer’s voice reached him.

_Learn to stay calm._

_Is it in your hand, Poindexter?_  He heard you whisper.

_It wasn’t your fault._ Dr. Mercer whispered through his mind.

Your voice became louder inside of him.

_The world doesn’t want you._

_I don’t want you._

_You see how alone you are?_ Both your voice and Dr.Mercer’s whispered to him.

He put the end of the barrel of the gun beneath his chin.

_I don’t want you, Dex._ He heard you say as he closed his eyes to pull the trigger.

 

The sound of his cellphone ringing startled him and he gasped for air.

The loud noise violently finding it’s way to his ears, filling the void of the room.

He breathed heavily as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

His eyes focusing on the screen, not recognizing the number that had appeared on it.

He picked up and held the phone against his ear. Still holding the gun in his other hand.

“Hello?” his voice was unstable as he answered it.

“When I was in prison, my mother passed away. Among her effects was a shoebox with my name on it. A keepsake box of sorts.”

Dex listened in silence as Fisk spoke to him.

“It was full of happy relics from my life. The gifts that I made her when I was young. The odd news clipping.”

His hands were shaking as he listened.

“And the hammer. The instrument of my father’s death. I thought that she had thrown it away. But she was proud of what I had done, of who I was. She accepted me, without shame. And that is what I want for you. Someone to accept you, without shame. I do.”

Dex’s breathing was heavy.

“And I’ve send you a gift, an opportunity to become your true self. And if you accept this… unlike everyone in your life, I will never abandon you. The decision is yours.” was the last thing Fisk said before he hung up. Dex looked at his phone, his mind racing when he heared someone knock on his door.

He slowly walked towards the door, gun ready in his hand.

Before he opened the door he placed the gun against the door, knowing it could easily send a bullet through it if it would be necessary.

He kept the chain locks on as he opened the door a little bit.

“A car is waiting, sir. If you care to come with me.” the stranger told him.

 

– —- —- — — — — —- — – – – – — – – – – – — ————- —–

 

You and Matt had arrived at the New York Bulletin.

“You sure you want to do this?” you asked him as you walked next to him.

“Nope.” he grinned at you .

“Ugh. You know, everyone’s entitled to act stupid once in awhile, but you really abuse the privilege.”

He laughed at your statement “Oh well. At least I have Foggy as an attorney.”

“And Fisk didn’t say anything about you being a druglord so that’s gonna be less years in prison for you if this goes south.” sarcasm clear in your words.

“See. It’s not that bad.” he tells you as he holds the door open for you.

He followed you inside the building and you see Foggy approach the two of you.

“Wow. I haven’t seen you in ages.” he blurted out.

“Shit, do I age that bad?” you raised a brow at him and Matt chuckled.

“What ? No, that was not what I meant I-” he stammered.

“Relax, Foggy. I was just kidding.” you gave Foggy a smile.

“Pfew, I forgot how good you were with that. You sure about this, Matt?”

“You confident this FBI agent can be trusted?” Matt countered Foggy’s question.

“Nadeem’s a ball breaker, but he seems genuinly interested in the truth. Yeah, I trust him.”

Matt gave a nod “Then, yeah, I’m sure.”

You cleared you throat “Then I’ll stay here while you guys wait upstairs for the FBI to come get you.”

“Yeah we should go.” Foggy said to Matt.

You couldn’t help feeling sad, what if this all went wrong, what if the FBI arrested Matt and something bad happens to him.

“Are you okay, (y/n)?” he suddenly asked you and you remembered he could easily sense your distress.

You didn’t answer his question, you just stepped closer to him and pulled him in a hug. Matt was your friend, and right now he was once again risking his life to protect others.

“Don’t get yourself killed, okay?” you told him as you broke the hug.

He smiled at you “I’ll be alright. Just worry about yourself right now. Don’t worry about me.” he squeezed your arm a bit.

You stepped back as Foggy and Matt walked up the stairs to the other floor.

 

 

You walked around a bit, grabbing a newspaper that was on a small table near you before you took a seat. You turned it around and gasped when you saw the front page. There was a picture of Dex.

FBI INVESTIGATES ONE OF THEIR OWN the title read.

You couldn’t believe your eyes. Someone had leaked information about Dex to the newspaper.

Your mind was racing, this had to be Fisk’s doing. But why? Why would Fisk go after Dex as well ?

Did he want him kicked out of the FBI so he could proceed with his plans?

You fell back in the chair and put the newspaper down.

You wanted to talk to Dex so bad right now. He had to be upset. He loves his job.

You balled your fists in anger, Fisk was aiming his arrows at Dex and you wanted to shove his arrows down his throat right now.

You pulled your hood over your head tighter, it won’t be long now. Evans is going to testify on record that Fisk made him shank Fisk. Nadeem would hear Evan’s testimony and Fisk will be send back to prison where he belongs.

You had to focus, you should be looking out for any signs of trouble.

Some time went by and everything appeared to be normal.

Stretching your arms and legs as you yawned.

Something drew your attention, you heard something. You listened and tilted your head a bit to determine where the sound was coming from. It sounded like it was getting louder and closer. Your eyes widened when you realise it was the sound of people screaming.You stood up from the chair immediately. Something was wrong, really wrong. You almost ran towards the stairway door and when you opened the door you bumped into people who were coming down in sheer panic. “Daredevil is attacking people” one of the people who passed you said and it caught your attention immediatly. You grabbed a scarf of a woman’s shoulder that was running passed you . You hurried up the stairs, which was not easy with the people coming down while panicking. You tied the scarf around your face and nose while making your way up the stairs. By the time you reached the second floor you opened the door. The place was empty.

_Shit_

Whatever was happening was happening on the floor above you now as you heard things being throw around and the sound of a fight coming from above.

You pushed the door open to the stairs again and made your way to the third floor where Karen was supposed to be.

When you got to the third floor you crept up against the wall and looked inside the room, you saw people on the floor, most were badly wounded or worse. Your eyes scanned the room and abruptly stopped when you saw him.You couldn’t believe your eyes. There he was, wearing his red suit. At least that is what you believed until you focused on him more. It can’t be Matt, that’s impossible. He’d never have had the time to switch into that suit that fast. He had his back to you and you quickly looked around the room until you saw that Matt, the real Matt, was on the floor unconcious. The one who was wearing his suit stood over him and when he turned around, you quickly hid behind the wall. “Did he see me?” The thought ran through your mind. You kept quiet and started thinking of a plan. This must have been Fisk’s plan, you knew he had come for the guy who was going to testify to the bulletin about how he shanked Fisk on Fisk’s order. And he was not just framing Matt, he was framing Daredevil now as well. You moved along the wall, lowered yourself and carefully looked. He was standing further away with his back to you again.  
Good, he didn’t see you. You stood up again, getting ready to attack when you suddenly hear a sound close to you. Leaving you no time to react as the projectile hit you in the head hard, knocking you to the floor immediatly.


	28. Two Worlds

To say that your head was hurting would have been an understatement. Your fingers touched the side of your head and confirmed you had a cut there that was bleeding. your vision was blurry but it slowly became clearer as you focused your eyes on something in front of you, a stapler. Did that.. was that the thing that had caused the cut on your head ?!  
The sound of a gunshot brought you back to reality.  
You tried to push yourself off the ground, all while there seemed to be a drummer playing a concert in your head.  
There was something about all of this happening that caused you to tremble, as if your subconcious had started to warn you.  
Then you heard someone say something that grabbed your attention immediately “Hello, Karen. It’s nice to see you again.”  
Your heart sank as you recognized who the voice belonged to. Dex.

“No..” you whimpered as you lost the strength in your arms for a moment, dropping back to your knees as your headache was getting worse. It all clicked now, this was Fisk’s plan. Your eyes fell on the stapler again, it had struck a wall before it hit your head, knocking you out. There was only one person you knew that could do that. Fisk is using Dex to make it look like Daredevil did this.  
You finally managed to get up, you knees were shaking as you looked over the room. The room was silent, a silence that send a chill over every bone inside your body. Your eyes fell on Matt, he was looked like he was waking up. You still had the scarf around your face as you carefully made your way to him. You stopped to check the pulse of a man on the floor, it only confirmed what you already feared. It was hard to control your breathing as you let your eyes wander over the room, over the people on the ground. The blood on the floor was bringing back memories of your past you had tried so hard to lock away. You took a deep breath as you made your way over to Matt. When you got to him he was on hands and knees, trying to get up.  
“Jesus…” your voice was shaking as you saw the pair of scissors sitting inside his shoulder. You reached for him and tears were welling up in your eyes. Dex could have killed Matt, you knew Dex was skilled but you did not realise exactly how skilled he truly was.

A door opened and you looked up to see Karen running towards the both of you. She looked at your bloodied face “Jesus, (y/n).” she reached out for you, you shook your head.

Her eyes fell on Matt and she gasped when she saw what was wrong “Oh, my God. Oh, my  God. Matt. Jesus Christ.”

Matt put his hand on your shoulder “(y/n) ?” he sounded afraid.

“I’m alright, just take it easy, Matt.” you quickly said and you helped him up a bit.

“Foggy?” he directed it at Karen.

“No, no, no. He’s okay. He’s okay.”  she comforted him.

She gasped and reached her hand to him “Jesus, are you?”

You looked at the scissors in his shoulder, they didn’t seem to be that deep inside his shoulder, but he was bleeding badly.

“Did he kill Jasper?” he asked and you looked at Karen.

“Yeah.” she said.

Your eyes fell in defeat, you felt your body shaking. It had nothing to do with getting the stapler thrown at you or the wound it had left on you.

Fisk had gotten under Dex’s skin and you had not been there to stop it from happening. Now the witness was dead, and your friend had a pair of scissors stuck in him.

Karen and Foggy could have been killed. You were starting to feel sick.

You and Karen helped Matt up from the ground, it was dark inside the office so you didn’t notice all the blood on Matt right away.

_Jesus_ Dex had beaten him up badly. You never saw Matt lose a fight before, it was a miracle he was alive right now. Fisk must need Matt alive for his plan to work.

Matt tilted his head “The FBI is here we have to go.” he whispered to you.

The main door to the office went open and you quickly moved towards an exist as you kept low, Matt couldn’t follow you to the same exit door as Nadeem walked inside. Matt couldn’t come to your side without being seen.

“I’ll go around. I’ll meet you at the presses downstairs.” you whispered, knowing that Matt was able to hear you. You saw him nod while he was waiting for a chance to get out through the other door.

You opened the door on your side and made your way down the set of stairs before you opened the door the the second floor. You knew you had to go through a hallway to reach the other stairs. You passed some offices and froze when you heard quiet footsteps coming from behind you.

You didn’t have to have Matt’s senses to know someone was aiming a gun at you. Your breathing became rapid, could it be…?

“Dex?…” your voice was barely audible as you said his name.

You pulled the scarf down away from your face, before you slowly turned around, making sure you didn’t make any unexpected movements.

There he was, Dex, aiming a gun at you. Your breath hitched when you finally looked at him. A mix of emotions ran through you. Blood covered what you could see of his face, the red eyes of the mask making it impossible to read his.

He didn’t move, as if he was as suprised to see you there as you were to see him.

He looked like he was out of breath, almost gasping for air.

You slowly stepped towards him as he kept the gun aimed at you. You knew it wasn’t a smart move, but all you wanted was to close the distance between the both of you. As you got close enough you stopped. Silence filled the hallway you were standing in. Your eyes locked on his, even if you could not see them through the mask. You carefully raised your hand, not looking away. He didn’t move but you could see how on edge he truly was. You slowly placed your hand on his hand that was holding the gun, and stopped. You knew he could still easily shoot you. He could kill you quicker then he could even snap his fingers. You knew this but you knew that if you did not try to get through to him you could lose him forever. A tear fell from your eye, Fisk had succeeded into invading Dex’s mind, he had broken him. You thought of the words you could say to him but were unable to find the right ones. He was breathing heavily and you could see he was starting to panic as he slowly snapped back to the reality of the situation. The gun was very close to your face now. You let go off his hand and carefully touched his cheek with the tips of your fingers before you gently cupped the side of his face, you never looked away from his face as you did. You could feel him tremble violently as he began to slowly lower the gun. “My Dex..” was all you could utter as you kept your eyes on his. Your voice broke even as you just said it. The sound of voices nearing broke your gaze from him. FBI agents were approaching. Dex stepped away from you, he was starting to fall apart on the inside. He ran off before you could react. It was as if your feet were glued to the floor. Your body was shaking, and you tried to control your breathing, gasping for air.

Dex could have killed you too, but he didn’t. It dawned on you that he must not have known that it was you that he threw the stapler at, you were covering your face with the scarf after all.

He had looked at you as if he had seen a ghost. Did Fisk make him believe you were gone? That you would leave Dex?

You snapped out of it. You still had to get out of this building, you couldn’t let the FBI find you. Anyone could be working for Fisk.

You hurried to the stairs that led to the presses downstairs, and pushed the door open.

The presses were working, something that felt unreal after what had just transpired.

Someone suddenly dragged you by the arm and it takes you by suprise.  
“Damnit, Matt. You scared the shit out off-” he covered your mouth fast.  
You heard someone coming, FBI agents. They must be looking for Dex. But then again, both you and Matt were in danger as well. You couldn’t let them see you, they could easily turn out to be one of Fisk’s henchmen.  
Matt placed a finger on his lips in a silencing matter before he tilted his head letting you know he was going to lead the both of you out of there.


	29. Broken

Dex moved the window of his apartment upward and crawled inside.

He had taken the fire escape stairs outside to prevent anyone seeing him in the suit.

The whispers were battling inside of him, all trying to find their way to him in the fog of his mind.

The screaming of people echoed through it, chasing him in the darkness.

_Who are you ?_ The man who had tried to stop him, asked him. He knew who it was.

Felix Manning had warned him Daredevil could show up at the bulletin. It hadn’t stopped him from going, in fact he had wanted Daredevil to show, to make him suffer as he had and Fisk had a plan to cause just that.

The sound of the gunshot, deafening him as it past through his mind again.

He took the helmet off and placed it on his kitchen counter, his hands were shaking.

Dex knew there was a chance he would show up. What Dex didn’t expected was that you would be there.

_Dex ..?_

When he had heard your voice the air was punched out of his chest as he realised who he was aiming at.

The memory of your face when you turned around to face him, your head bleeding. The way you were trembling as you looked at him.

The feeling of your fingers, warm, against his face. You had reached for him when he was aiming his gun at you.

Why? Why did you do that ? He meant nothing to you, he was Daredevil’s enemy, why would you reach for him?

When you had stepped closer, he noticed the small golden star dangling around your neck, it was then that he had lowered his gun.

_My Dex.._

Your words echoed through his mind, drowning all the other voices that were trying to reach him.

Dex’s mind was racing, racing to outrun the fog in his mind. Desperatly trying to find clarity and his grasp on reality.

He moved his hands to his head as the humming in his ears had become deafening. He sunk to his knees as the sound continued, sinking away in the mist that was floating through his mind. The mist that prevented him to think clearly.

When he saw you at the New York Bulletin, your were a beacon of light that was guiding him through the mist that had taken over his mind and senses. Only for a moment he was able to take hold of his thoughts after feeling detached from himself. You were his lighthouse in a sea of darkness.

His northstar.

He sat with his back against his kichen counter, trembling as he found it hard to breath right.

Fisk had said you would never accept him.

That you would abandon him.

But you didn’t run from him, instead he saw how you moved closer to him and how your fingers softly touched him the way they always had.

He had beaten Daredevil, he had killed while you were there so close to him and you still looked at him with the same kindness in your eyes that you had always shown him.

Dex was a grenade ready to explode, you were his lost safety pin.

_My Dex.._  your words played around in the fog, leaving a trail of light.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 

 

————  —————  ——————–  —————— ———–  ————-

 

 

You and Matt were able to reach the church unnoticed, his clothes were covered in blood. Cuts and bruises were all over him.

He was clearly upset while he was explaining what had happened to Sister Maggie at the bulletin.

You hadn’t stopped shaking, not for a moment.

This was the last thing you expected that would happen. It all clicked into place. They stole your phone so Dex could not reach you. The way Fisk suddenly decided you were better off dead.

He had found someone else for the job, Dex. Fisk had pulled the strings on Dex, he took away his job and he made him believe you were gone.

Fisk had used your connection to Matt to turn Dex into his weapon.

You were hugging yourself, as a way to keep yourself from falling apart, like you were on the inside.

Matt was pressing a cloth, Sister Maggie had given him, against the wound the scissors had left in his shoulder “You’re missing the point. He didn’t just find someone to wear my suit. He found someone as fast and skilled as I’ve ever seen, and I couldn’t take him.”

You blinked your eyes faster, trying to prevent a tear from falling.

Matt had lost his composure as he spoke to Sister Maggie, he was in shock “He found someone to kill me.”

You covered your mouth with your hand, hiding your lips as they quivered.

Sister Maggie tried to remain calm as she spoke to him “Matthew…”

Matt wiped some blood of his nose “I was stupid enough to think that I had Fisk cornered. He knew i’d find the witness, and I just brought the sheep to slaughter. Jasper Evans is dead. He’s dead and he leaves a son behind, and that’s on me!”

“Matt…” you wanted to tell him to let Sister Maggie stitch him up before he loses more blood.

“I was so sure that I finally was out in front of this bastard. And Fisk, he knew I thought that. He was waiting for me.”

“Matthew-” she wanted to interupt him.

He ignored her attempts “Foggy and Karen, both of them could’ve been killed.” he exhaled “(y/n) could have been killed and there would have been nothing I could have done to stop it. Nothing.”

“You’re losing blood, I need to stitch you up.” she pleaded with him.

“I listened to you. I listened to you, and they almost died. God damn it. I’m such an idiot.”

You shook your head “No, this wasn’t her fault.” your voice was quiet.

He leaned against the wall and sighed in defeat “You’re right, it was mine.”  
“No! It’s mine!” it came out louder then you intended and Matt fell silent. "I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have told him the truth.”  
“What do you mean? Told who the truth? what truth, (y/n)? ”  
“I know him, Matt.” you were holding your head with your hands as you started to break down “I know him..”

Matt stepped to you and Sister Maggie looked at you questioning “(y/n), Know who?”

It took a lot to form words at this point “The one who attacked the bulletin. The man in your suit. His name is Dex. We worked together in the FBI.”

Matt nodded “You mentioned him on the phone once. I still don’t understand why what happened at the bulletin is your fault.”

You took a deep breath between your sobs “Fisk is using him, Matt. And it’s all my fault, if I had been honest to him, just told him everything, this would have never happened. Fisk must have told him about you. About me knowing you. That’s why he took my phone so Dex couldn’t reach me. He made him believe I abandoned him or even used him. I have to help him, Matt, I have to get him out of Fisk’s grasp.” you pleaded.

“Help him?! (y/n), he’s a killer. He almost killed me !”

You exhaled shortly “He’s my friend.”  
“He’s a murderer !” Matt raised his voice, his anger clear now.  
“So was Elektra, Matt ! I didn’t stop you from loving her !” You said it harsher than you wanted.  
Silence fell between you, Matt only shook his head.  
“You love him..” he wasn’t asking, it was a statement. “The guy.. the one you were seeing, that’s him?”

Your hand covered your mouth, there was no denying it.

Matt scoffed as he took a step away from you “How can you be sure he hasn’t been working for Fisk all this time?” both pain and anger in his voice.  
“I just know. I know Dex, Matt. He hated Fisk. Fisk wanted me killed so he could turn Dex into his weapon, none of this would have hapened if I had been there for Dex. Fisk broke him, Matt. He took everything away from him and then he threw a lifeline.”  
“Perhaps you didn’t want to see that he works for Fisk.” Matt snapped at you.  
You glared at him wishing he could see it  
“Oh yeah, of course. I must have been blinded by love, like I have been before. Remember, Matt?”   
Matt was quiet after he heard you say that.  
You sighed “I’m sorry..”  
He shook his hand “No. I am. I’m sorry.”   
"I know him, Matt. I know that Fisk wanted to replace me as his North Star. That’s why he took my phone and that’s why he tried to have me killed. Dex would have never done any of this if Fisk hadn’t done all those things.” A tear fell done your cheek again “I promised him I would be there for him and I was not. I have to help him, Matt, please. I can’t lose him. Not him. You gave me a chance once, I only want to give Dex the same chance.”

Matt didn’t say anything for a while and Sister Maggie walked over to him to treat his wounds.

You sat down, waiting for him to say something.

“How do you know he will even listen to you, Fisk could have turned him against you as well.” he broke the silence.

“He could have killed me at the bulletin, he didn’t. I was right in front of him, Matt.” you stated.

He sighed “Do you know someone who might have his number?”

“Only some people in the FBI have it I believe.” you thought for a moment “Nadeem.. he has to have Dex’s number.”

“Great.” Matt winced when Sister Maggie desinfected the wound. “I guess I’ll be making a house call to Nadeem then.”

Your eyes shot up to look at him “You would do that ?”

He nodded to you “I’ll ask Nadeem. But you stay here, I don’t want you anywhere near the FBI right now. Deal?”

You stood as you looked at him hopeful “Deal."


	30. Raise Hell

Matt left you with Sister Maggie in the church. You hoped Nadeem would trust Matt enough to share Dex’s cell phone number.

After what happened at the bulletin it would proof difficult to convince Nadeem to trust Daredevil, the real Daredevil.

You somewhat had a plan to clear Daredevil’s name without getting Dex into more trouble.

But that was not going to be an easy thing to achieve.

“Matthew must care for you a lot.” Sister Maggie said as you were folding some clothes.

“I don’t know how he puts up with me.” you smiled at her.

She chuckled “Must be a catholic thing.”

“I suppose so. Still, after everything I have done…you guys still let me in here. In a church.” you put the folded clothes down and looked at her.

She pondered for a moment “Who we were, what we have done, we can’t change that. It is impossible. All we can do is move forward. We can either learn from the past or wallow in it.”

You followed her up the stairs and she noticed your melancholic state “You have moved forward and with that experience, you are perhaps the best person to help him.”

She was talking about Dex, you thought about it for a moment “Sister.. I worked for the FBI, I still..-”

“In self-defense.” she quickly interupted “You save people now.”

“Then why do I still feel guilty everytime it happens ?” you stopped and turned to her.

She looked at you softly “As long as we feel guilt, it means we have a knowledge between what is right and what is wrong. I don’t know what it must be like, the feeling of taking one’s life. But sometimes there is no other way. All we can do is make sure that it doesn’t become the only way for us.”

“I hope I can still get through to him. I can’t lose him, not like this. He saw me as someone who guided him, to keep him on the right path…”

She put a hand on your arm “Have faith, (y/n). Not just in the guy up there. But in yourself and in him. No one is unable to redeem themselves.”

You smiled a little and nodded.

There were some people sitting on the pews in the church, most of them were praying. Some of them were just staring in front of them in silence.

Sister Maggie handed you a box of matches to light some candles.

While the both of you were lighting some of the votive candles, you noticed some of the people inside discreetly looking your way.

It was enough to alert you that something was off. You kept lighting the candles, pretending nothing was wrong.

“Sister.” you whispered

“Mm?”

“Have you ever seen any of these people in here before ?” you kept your voice low.

She seemed to understand what you were trying to say and she became alert as well “No, i’m afraid not.”

Your suspicions were getting stronger “Sister, I need you to go back downstairs and lock the gate when you’re there.”

She looked at you from the corner of her eyes “And what will  _you_  do?”

You blew out the match you were using “What I do best.”

She doubted for a moment, showing no intention of moving.

“Go now. They don’t know we are aware yet.”

She looked at you once more in silence before she walked past you.

You looked at the little flames illuminating the red glass of the votive candles as you closed the box of matches.

Their attention was on you now. You ignored their stares, they had waited to attack you which meant they had wanted it to be discreet.

Fisk had sent them here to finish the job and if you hadn’t noticed them, looking at you a little too long, his plan would have worked. They weren’t FBI, that you could tell. Walking around bloody through alleys was going to draw attention one day.

They didn’t appear to be well-trained mercenaries either, those wouldn’t have been so careless.

The corner of your mouth curved up as you heard someone standing up from one of the pews.

A good hunter hunts, a great hunter let’s the prey believe they themself are the prey.

Footsteps were coming closer and you slipped the box of matches in your pocket and took the small knife out that you had kept there.

You felt the air shift and you ducked and turned, letting the knife cut their leg deep. You grabbed and pulled him up again, making him turn so you could use him as a shield as you pulled the gun from the holster they had been trying to hide, shooting someone else in the shoulder as they were coming in your direction. One of them was charging you and you pushed the guy you were holding up in their direction. You ducked between the pews as the others were now aiming for you. You quickly made your way between the pews, locating all your targets while you kept low and out of sight. You were going to have to take them down quickly. Four of them were left, some were taking cover behind the pillars while others were searching between the pews. One was hiding behind a pillar close to you, you sneaked towards him. When he looked to the side you grabbed him, quickly holding the knife to his throat “Make a noise and it will be your last” you threathened. He froze and you slammed the side of his head into the pillar, knocking him out. It pulled the attention of another and you got low again, moving towards the side of a pew. If you wanted this to work you would have to either draw the other ones out of hiding, or go for them yourself.

The other one was searching between the pews, and luckily he didn’t see you once he was close.

You moved around the pew as he moved the other way. Another one came to look for you between the aisles.

If you could avoid being seen by those two, you could take out the third one unnoticed.

You waited until the one between the aisles had his back to you before you moved. You crept against a pew, but the third one had decided to show himself as he walked close to you, you hid between the benches. He was going to pass you, you had to take him down before he was close to the others. When his foot appeared close to you, you took your knife and cut him above his heel, he screamed as he fell to the floor. You were quick to grab his head and slam it into the floor.

Bullets were flying around you now and you did a head roll to avoid them. The other two made their way over to the wounded one on the floor. You were not as talented with throwing things like Dex was, but you did remember how he had teached you how to throw better. You turned the knife between your fingers before you threw it at one of them, it hit him in the right side of his chest. The last one raised his gun at you but you shot him faster with the gun you had taken from the first attacker.

You were carefull not to kill him, and had aimed for his arm. You walked over to him as he winced in pain, you pulled him up a little with his jacket before you punched him, leaving him unconcious.


	31. Saved By The Devil

You straightened yourself and brushed your hands over your jacket. A noise caught your attention as a door went open and you quickly sought cover behind the low wooden barrier next to the benches.

A bunch of armed men were coming in and you realised you recognized one of them.

Hunt pushed Sister Maggie in front of him as he kept his gun aimed on her.

_Damnit._

“Agent (y/n) !” Hunt shouted for you, hoping you would show yourself “Look what I have found strolling through this place.” he was laughing as he spoke. “Come out, come out, wherever you are. Or i’ll kill the nun.”

He sighed when you did not come out of hiding right away “You know, this can either go the easy way or the hard way. And believe me, you don’t want it to go the hard way. Alright. I’ll count to three, and either you show yourself or i’ll send the nun to heaven.”

Some of the others laughed at his remark.

You tried to think of a way to help Sister Maggie, but these guys were not just carrying guns. They were carrying M4 Carbine’s and you would never be able to dodge those bullets fast enough.

“One!” Hunt walked around as he started counting. You sneaked around heading in Sister Maggie’s direction.

“Two !” he readied his weapon now.

You raised your hands in the air as you came out of hiding and stepped towards Sister Maggie “I’m here !” you shouted to Hunt.

Most of them were aiming at you now and you placed yourself in front of her.

He smiled at you with malicious glee as he directed his aim at you now “Hallelujah! There you are. I was starting to think you were going to let me kill the nun.”

You lowered you hands “Leave her out of this. You are here for me aren’t you? Well, here I am.”

He threw his head back in laughter “Oh Agent (l/n)..unlike you, I don’t leave loose ends.”

Hunt stepped closer to you and took the gun you had “You should have just accepted Fisk’s offer, Dex did.”.

The way he mentioned Dex’s name almost made you snap.  

You looked at Sister Maggie and she looked like she was praying in silence “I may die here, and now. But if you say Dex’s name again, I will make sure you die here with me.”

The serious tone of your voice wiped the smile right of his face as he took a step back.

He looked at the others and scoffed “No wonder Fisk tried to manipulate you first. And when that didn’t work out, he went for plan B, and without you around, plan B was more than willing to be Fisk’s attack dog.”

You were giving him death glares at this point, your blood was boiling.

“Shame it had to go this way.” He directed his weapon at you and you knew you were not going to survive this.

Sister Maggie took your hand in hers as she closed her eyes.

 

Suddenly the gun flew from Hunt’s hand followed by the noise of a gunshot.  
The sound of a batton clattering on the ground echoing through the church as Hunt sank to the floor. Taking the moment of confusion, you pushed and told Sister Maggie to run the other way and she did as told. Leaving you just enough time to dive between the pews as gunfire started. They were not just aiming at you, that you knew for a fact. If they had, you would be dead already.  
It was raining bullets close above you, you saw that Sister Maggie had reached a safe place to hide. You saw red glass shattering as one of the attackers was hit in the face by something small.  
You crawled under a pew as the bullets were piercing the wood close to you now.

More glass was shattering and the attackers looked like they were trying to hide from it, one of them hit the floor bleeding heavily as the glass had struck his eye. You scanned the room and your heart skipped a beat when you saw him.

“Dex..” you breathed.

He did a head roll and threw both battons at once, hitting two targets hard in the neck.

You crawled from under the pew and grabbed a weapon that one of the attackers had dropped. You saw one of them trying to get and up and you used the back of the carbine gun to hit him in the face hard. Another charged at you and took a swing, you blocked it with your right arm and tried to counter his attack with your left, he managed to grab your left arm in a hold and disarmed you. You used his grip on you as a balance point to step on the top edge of a bench before you pushed yourself off with your feet and let yourself fall backwards in the air dragging him down with you as his grip on you faltered and his arm got twisted in the process. You landed on your feet, he landed with a broken arm. You punched him in the face hard enough to get him unconcious. You picked the weapon back up again and looked around the space for Dex and when your eyes locked on him you saw that another attacker was sneaking up behind him, aiming his weapon at Dex.  As Dex was standing, facing the other way, he didn’t see the attacker approaching him.

“DROP IT !!!” you loudly shouted at the attacker. Dex looked over his shoulder and realised what was going on. Not even Dex could avoid getting shot if the guy decided to pull the trigger, he was standing too close. And the mask was not going to protect him from a bullet at this range. “Drop your weapon, now!” you stepped closer to the attacker “…Or I  _will_  kill you. I will not ask you again.” your voice was low and threathening. Dex looked over his shoulder to you, and if he had not been wearing the mask, you knew he would be looking you in the eyes. You kept your attention on the attacker like a hawk, the weapon ready in your hands.

You noticed the attacker smirk “Daredevil doesn’t kill people, and you are his friend.” he was mocking you.

“That’s right, he does not. But I am not Daredevil and he is not here either. So believe me when I say this. If you don’t stop aiming at him, you’ll be dead before you can pull the trigger.”

He seemed to roll his eyes at your words, he did not believe you. And as you saw him move his finger over the trigger, you fired your weapon.

The sound of the bullets being fired filled the church. The guy fell to the ground.

 

You gasped for air, you hadn’t killed anyone in so long. Not like this. The memories of your past were starting to break through the surface, the face of those who had fallen by your hands. Their last words, their last actions.

You wondered if Matt would understand that you had no other choice this time. You wished you had had another choice,  but you would do anything to have saved Dex.

You covered your mouth, were you going to become who you once were?

Dex turned around and looked down at the guy you had just killed, he kicked the gun away as he wiped some of the blood from his mouth.

Your eyes fell on him, he had come for you, even though Fisk wanted you dead. He just saved your life. He looked worse then how he looked back at the bulletin, this was the second time today that he had fought and you were amazed at how he was still standing.

He had just taken down heavily armed men, trained men. Did he do all of that for you?

Dex was out of breath, and his gaze finally fell on you “I think we need to talk.” his voice heavy as he spoke.


	32. We

After what happened at the Bulletin, Dex had went home to his apartment. It wasn’t long until he had felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he had recognized the number. At first he didn’t want to answer the call, as doubt was flooding his mind. And when he did, he heard Fisk’s voice, he told him you and Daredevil were hiding in the church. That he had send some men over there to deal with the situation. Fisk had promised him a bright future within the FBI if he would accept the task of killing you. Fisk reminded him that you would become a problem if you were not dealt with soon. He called you a ‘threat’ to him and Dex. Dex had clenched the phone in his hand, breaking it almost as his knuckles turned white. He hadn’t realised before how strong his urge was to keep you safe, even after everything. After all the lies, he still couldn’t get you out of his head. And the thought of getting you out of his life was not an option yet. There were too many questions left unanswered, something he couldn’t stand.

He had wanted to tell Fisk to go to hell, but instead he told Fisk he would take care of it. Knowing it would give him the opportunity to speak to you.

When he arrived at the church he had seen Hunt go inside the church followed by others he recognized from work. They were FBI, he had worked with these people. He listened as he heard Hunt talk about how Fisk had tried to manipulate you, and how he had called him Fisk’s 'plan B’.

He had heard you threathen Hunt at the mention of his name. It had taken him by suprise that you were still defending him. Even now, now that your own life was on the line, you still thought of him. He stood facing you now, you were bloodied and bruised, a mirror of him.

 

You hesitated to step closer to him, not knowing how he would respond to you.

“Dex.. I.. -” you started but he was quick to interupt you.

Unlike you, he did take a step in your direction “Wanna tell me why you  _didn’t_  tell me we were raiding your ex’s apartment?” Dex asked you as he tried to catch his breath. You knew Dex was angry, and you knew he had every right to be angry.

“I was as suprised as you are.” Matt’s voice suddenly sounded, suprising you as you had not noticed him coming inside the church.  

Dex’s attention was immediately on Matt, you tensed as you knew this could turn ugly quickly. “How’s the shoulder ?” Dex was mocking Matt.

Matt gritted his teeth in silent fury “Why don’t you ask her how her head is after you threw that stapler ?”

Dex didn’t answer him, and you felt the tension getting stronger.

You stepped closer to Dex, in a way that it blocked his direct view on Matt. “He didn’t know that was me at the time, Matt.” You said.

Matt tilted his head, probably out of suprise at how you mentioned his identity right now. There was no point in hiding it anymore, Dex knew.

“Maybe he shouldn’t just throw stuff at people then.” Matt tried to make it sound casual but there was a criticising tone to it.

“Perhaps you should stick to beating up people in alleys, at least people won’t have to see your horrible dressing sense then.”

Matt tilted his head “Funny coming from the guy who is wearing  _my_ suit.”

You were mentally face-palming as the both of them continued their battle of words.

“Will the both of you just SHUT THE FUCK UP for a moment !” your voice was loud enough to make the words bounce against the walls of the church “Please.”.

There was silence for a moment and you stepped closer to Dex, who was still watching Matt like a hawk. “I don’t know what Fisk told you about me. But I know that you have every right to be angry at me.”

“Why did you lie to me, (y/n)?” his voice was brittle for a second.

You crossed your arms in front of your chest, you had to keep yourself together. “I lied to you because I had to protect my friends, and I had to protect you, Dex. Fisk knows something about my past. He was using that information against me trying to manipulate me into doing his bidding. When I refused to work for him Fisk tried to have me killed, that is why he send Hunt after me again.”

“Again ?” Dex sounded confused.

“You…you don’t know?”

“Hunt attacked you before, when?”

“The day I didn’t show up for work, Dex.” you exhaled “Remember when I got my coat drenched in whisky?”

Dex remembered because you had thrown the towel at him “Yeah.”

“That was a trick from Fisk. He had a waitress spill the drink on me and while she pretended to help me, she stole my phone. I only realised it the morning after, when Fisk called me. He asked me again to work for him. I refused and then Hunt tried to kill me, a bullet grazed my shoulder and I was bleeding badly.” you confessed.

 

Dex was silent as he was processing everything “Why didn’t you tell me ? Why didn’t you tell me you knew him like that?” he looked at Matt as his jaw clenched, he was trying to stay calm.

You rubbed your hand over your neck “I couldn’t call you, Dex. I didn’t memorize your number yet. I couldn’t ask anyone else in the FBI because Fisk has people there working for him, Dex. And I couldn’t come to you see you, the risk was too big. What if Fisk found out that I went to see you? I was so afraid that Fisk would harm you if he knew what you meant to me.”

You brushed your hand over your mouth.

“I went to Matt because Fisk was already after him, and my shoulder was bleeding too much.” you sighed “I didn’t tell you about Matt and I, because he is Daredevil. He saved my life countless times, Dex. I had to protect his secret identity. And we are.. were FBI, Dex. I was afraid of how you would respond to me being friends with a vigilante. I wanted to tell you but then all of this happened. I couldn’t call you, I couldn’t see you..” you were biting your lip hoping you wouldn’t cry.

 

Dex clenched his hand for a moment before letting it relax again, he looked between you and Matt for a moment “So what exactly is it now between you and him ?” his jealousy was evident.

“He’s my friend, Dex. A good friend but nothing more than that, not anymore.” you answered honestly.

His attention was on you, you knew how hard it must be to believe you. You had been in the same situation, you remembered how insecure you once were, it was something you didn’t want Dex to feel. You got closer to him and reached up with your hands slowly, putting your hands on the sides of the mask, looking at his reaction. He didn’t move away from you and you gently took off the mask from his head. Finally seeing those eyes you had missed so much. His hair disheveled.

You let the mask drop to the floor and cupped his face before you placed your lips on his. You lingered for a while, hoping to make it clear to him that it was him you loved. After that you looked him in the eyes, you prayed he would believe you. A mix of emotions seemed to run through him.

It made you take a step back, giving him some space.

He was distant, and you could feel your heart starting to break “I understand that you must have thought that I was using you, but Dex, I just wanted to keep everyone safe. And for a moment I.. we believed that we could stop Fisk..by making Jasper Evans testify. Fisk made a deal with Evans, if Evans shanked Fisk. Fisk would get him out of prison as well. Fisk played us all, Dex. The FBI, Matt, Nadeem and us.”

Dex was silent as the pieces of the puzzle all fell into the right places.

“The guy at the Bulletin..” he breathed.

You only nodded.

Dex’s steely demeanor was crumbling “The one I.. Fisk told me..”

“Yeah. That one.” Matt said and you shot him an angry look.

You placed your hand on his chest “Dex, look at me. Breath.”

His eyes were on yours as he started to breath normal again.

“Everything is going to be okay, we will get through this.” you were trying to comfort him.

“We ?” he carefully asked.

“Did you really believe I would ever abandon you, Dex? I told you, like gum to a school bench.” a small smile played on your lips.

“Even after…” he exhaled and looked at your hand on his chest “…everything I’ve done? ”

“Everyone deserves a second chance, Dex. I got mine, now let me give you yours.”

Matt cleared his throat “The cops are on their way here. You might wanna get out of here while you still can.”

You looked over at him questioningly.

He sighed “We’ll be fine.” he nodded towards Sister Maggie who was standing at the side listening. I trust you (y/n), and if you want to help him. I won’t stop you.”

You gave a quick nod “Dex, please tell me you drove here?”

“I did. Car’s outside, I parked it in a dark spot across the street.” Dex told you.

You turned to Matt “I’ll take him to my old place, you know which one i’m talking about right?”

“I know the place. You should hurry, you can still leave without them seeing you drive off if you go now.” Matt wasn’t cheery but he knew you would not abandon Dex.

You looked at Dex hopeful “Shall we?” you asked and you held out your hand to him

He didn’t answer, he just took hold of your hand and started to lead you out of the church. Before he pushed the door open that would lead to the back of the church he turned around and drew Matt’s attention “The devil hiding in a church is pretty ironic, don’t you think?” his usual smirk appeared on his face as he pushed the door open. You could only roll your eyes.


	33. Demons Of The Past

You were at the back of the church when you stepped outside with Dex, the both of you appeared to have drawn the attention of two guys and Dex quickly picked two empty beer bottles from the ground and threw both of them at them effortlessly. Knocking them down right away as the glass cut their faces.

“Dex ?!” you reacted in suprise.

He looked at you, noticing your confusion “They arrived here with Hunt.”

“Oh.”

Dex was pulling you with him “I parked over there.” he motioned to an alleyway across the street. He waited until some cars passed before he crossed the street with you. He opened the passenger door first, and waited for you to get in.

You looked at him trying not to giggle at the sight of him, bloodied and bruised, holding the door open for you, all while wearing the suit was quite hilarious “I can’t believe that after everything that happened, you are still holding doors open for me.”

His eyes fell on you and he grinned “Want me to shut it and leave you here ?”

“Do you want to leave me here, Dex?” you countered his question and Dex seemed taken aback by it.

He shook his head lightly in disbelieve “(y/n) , get in my car.” his eyes bore into yours.

The way he said it send a shiver down your spine, it sounded like a command. One you were more then willing to follow.

“Sir, yes sir.” you said cheeky and got in the car.

He shut the door once you were in the car and he made his way around to sit in the driver’s seat and started the car.

Everything felt unreal now, you couldn’t believe you survived all of that and that you were now sitting in the car with Dex.

You buckled up your seatbelt, and glanced over at Dex before groaning.

“Poindexter.”

He looked at you confused and you pointed at the seatbelt that you were wearing.

He almost rolled his eyes as he reached for his seatbelt “I just got shot at by a bunch of assholes, who were carrying carbines, and here you are, telling me to wear my seatbelt.”

“Damn right, I am.” you grinned at him “ And here you are, wearing your seatbelt. Besides I got shot at three times in a short amount of time, do you see me ignoring my seatbelt?”

He really rolled his eyes this time before he chuckled “Where are we going, (y/n)? ”

You gave him the address “It’s not that far from here. But I must warn you, it’s small and I haven’t been there for a pretty long time. But it will be safe, for both of us.”

He seemed lost in thought for a moment and somehow you knew there was a question waiting to be asked.

“I wonder why you have another place, besides your house ?” his eyes narrowed as he drove.

You knew this question would come soon “There was a time, before the FBI and Matt, that I would often need a safe place to stay.” you fumbled with your seatbelt.

He looked over at you momentarily before his focus was back on the road “(y/n), you told me Fisk knew something about your past. And that he was using it against you.”

Your breathing got rapid, it wouldn’t be long before it clicked with Dex.

“What exactly does Fisk now about your past?”

Biting your lip you looked away from him. How were you going to tell him this ?

He was waiting for your answer, there was no way to get out of this one.

“He knew… I…uhm..” you tried to find the words and you felt him looking at you “I…used to hurt people.”

He furrowed his brow as he processed what you were saying “Mind clarifying that a bit more?”

It was getting harder to breath “I killed people.”

The words finally fell out of your mouth and Dex’s eyes widened, even though he kept his eyes on the road.

You took a deep breath, knowing there was never going to be a ‘good time’ to say this “Remember I told you how someone saw me practice my fighting once?”

He nodded to notify you he was listening.

“After my parents died I practiced more often, often outdoors. I felt so much anger..I couldn’t come to terms with the fact that both of them were already gone.” you rubbed your face “And then this man, came to talk to me. He told me there were other people just like me, learning how to fight. He asked me if I wanted to join them, I was reluctant at first of course. He just gave me the address where they would be practicing. A couple of days later I decided to check it out. And they accepted me with open arms. They taught me how to fight better, it felt like I had found a new family. After a while, they were not just teaching me how to fight anymore…”

Dex leaned against his seat “They were teaching you how to kill.” he stated and you looked up at him.

“Yes.”

Silence fell for a moment, he was waiting for you to continue “I didn’t even realise it at first. I think they believed that they were doing the right thing. Teaching people to become vigilantes, telling us how the justice system was failing. And back then, I believed them. I saw people suffering all around and often the cops couldn’t help them because it was not legal. One day, after months of training, they send me to a warehouse, they didn’t give me an explanation. Just gave me the weapons and told me to help the girls in that warehouse. I didn’t want to disappoint them so I sneaked in there at night. I saw those girls, some chained to each other, most of them barely clothed.” you swallowed when you remembered. “Some of them were so young, Dex.”

It was silent for a while and you looked out the car window before you continued “They were so scared. One of them saw me and grabbed my arm, she begged me to help them. And I did.”

Dex parked the car behind the place you had told him about “You killed the people who were holding them captive?”

You could only nod, the memories of the blood stains would never leave you.

“At first I felt good, those girls could go home and I had made my new family proud. But the more they send me to…” you didn’t finish your sentence “The faces of the people that died by my hand started to haunt me, Dex. I realised I myself had become what I was trying to fight all this time.”

Dex turned off the car and fumbled with the keys, his eyes staring in the distance. “How did you get back on the right path?”

“Let’s just say the Devil persuaded me.” you tried to give him a smile but failed “ There is no atoning for what I have done. All I can do is move forward and not make the same mistakes. And I did, until I killed the guy back in the church.”

“To save my life, (y/n).” Dex shook his head “You came back from that, you build your whole life anew.”

“And so can you.” you finally told him.

His eyes locked on yours “Maybe.. but it’s not going to be because the Devil persuaded me to.” he said drily.

You covered your mouth as a laugh escaped you “Luckily for you,  _I_  can be very persuasive.” your voice playful.

He didn’t look at you as he smirked “I’m aware.”

“Good.” you said as you opened the car door.

He got out too, opening another door to get a duffel bag from the backseats.

You quirked an eyebrow “What’s in there ?”

He shutted the door and walked to you “ Clothes. Or did you think I would continue to run around in this thing?”

You let your eyes wander over him “Shame. You look good in it.”

He avoided looking you in the eye after you said it, it was dark but you could still see a blush was creeping up his face.

You turned your attention to your surroundings “The place is mostly abandoned, only an old lady and her nephew live here anymore. My place is on the third floor.” you told him as you walked to the fire escape stairs.

He followed you “No wonder you used this place as a safe house.” he looked around.

“Beggars can’t be choosers, Dex.” you pulled the ladder down so you would be able to climb the stairs.

Dex hanged the bag over his shoulder “After you.” he motioned to the ladder.

A grin was growing on your face.

“What ?” he asked oblivious as he saw you looking at him like that.

You shrugged your shoulders and stepped on the ladder “Nothing.”

You made your way up the ladder and stopped for a moment “You know, even James wouldn’t look at my behind that obviously.” it was a lighthearted comment.

You stepped on the metal platform of the stairs and looked down at Dex. “Next time, you should go up first. You know, to keep things fair.”

He shook his head as a light chuckle escaped him before he looked up at you “Oh believe me, he would.” he said before he climbed the ladder.

“Wait… did you just compliment me ?” you asked him once he stepped on the platform. He fumbled with the straps of the duffel bag he was carrying.  He straightened himself as he looked at you, giving you his boyish lopsided grin.

He didn’t seem to know how to answer, so you decided to continue to climb the stairs.

You waited for him to get on the platform before you opened the window, he reached for the window holding it upward so you could get in.

 


	34. Why Are You With Me

He gave you the duffel bag before he crawled through the window. You putted the bag down on the coffee table.

He looked around for a moment “It’s worse then I thought.”

You scoffed at his remark “Well excuse you. If you don’t like it, you are free to leave. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” you crossed your arms “Unless you’re into that sort of thing.” you quietly mumbled.

“I heard that.” He walked past you, his shoulder brushing against yours as he did.

He walked around the apartment, a smile tugging at his lips until he stopped in front of a drawing that was held on the wall with a paper pin “Did you draw this ?”

You walked over to where he was standing “I did. But I stopped drawing years ago.”

His eyes were fixed on the drawing you once made of a girl, underwater and wired in a glass tank surrounded by scientists. “What made you stop drawing?” he asked as he looked at you.

You shrugged your shoulders “Honestly ? I lost inspiration. There is no story there, I just found other things to do. Do you have any other things that you like to do besides throwing stuff ?” a smile tugging at your lips.

He thought for a moment “Yeah.” he answered shortly.

You waited for him to tell you what it was, and you were getting impatient as he seemed to stay silent.

“Dex, are you gonna tell me what it is?” the impatience in your voice was clear.

“Aren’t you a nosy one.” he raised a brow at you.

You nudged him with your shoulder biting your lip as he looked at you “Please tell me ?”

He leaned closer to you and you felt yourself get that familiar nervous feeling, his hand found its way to the side of your face. You realised he was carefully brushing his fingers over the cut on your head, the one the stapler had left there. He stepped closer and placed a kiss on the side of your head, where the cut was “This.” his voice was husky.

You closed your eyes for a moment “Sorry, I think you need to clarify that a bit more for me.”

You felt his other hand find it’s way on your neck before his lips locked on yours.

The tip of his tongue brushing your lips for a moment, sending shivers through you, and you let him caress your tongue with his.

Your hands finding their way to his abdomen, pulling him closer to you until your chest met his.

The suit did a great job at complimenting his body. When you two worked together in the FBI, Dex wearing his white button-up shirt and jacket, you had an idea of how toned his body was. But the suit was like a red ribbon around a christmas present at this moment.

His breathing got heavier and you let your hand slide over his body before you noticed something.

You pulled back a little, which disappointed him, as you looked down at your hand and saw there was blood on it.

“Dex..” your voice filled with worry and he looked down at your hand.

You took a small step back and noticed there was a tear in the suit.

You gasped a little “You’re bleeding!”

Dex just shook his head a little and chuckled “It’s just a scratch.” he tried to brush it off.

“Are you kidding me right now ? Damnit, Dex. You call that a scratch and it makes me wonder what you call being dead than, ‘naptime’ ?” you tried to see how bad it was.

“That’s what you get when they bring knives to a gunfight.” he tried to lighten the mood but you weren’t having it.

You walked to one of the cupboards and opened it, pulling out a med-kit “I will have to stitch that up, Dex. So you..” you pointed at him “Sit.” you now pointed to the couch.

You looked at him for a moment, realising that that suit was anything but handy to be wearing while being stitched up.

“No, wait. You said you brought other clothes?” you enquired.

“I have. You’re saying you want me out of the suit then?” he smirked mischievously at you.

You hoped you were not turning red now “Pretty much, yeah. But I also think Matt wants that suit back and probably without a lot of bloodstains.”

You threw the duffel bag at him “Bathroom is over there. Call me over if you need any help, alright? And carefull with that wound, Dex.”

“Yes ma'am.” he saluted you as he took the bag to the bathroom.

You rubbed a hand down your face. Dex could be as stubborn as you were. You checked if the med-kit had everything you needed.

After a few minutes you went to the bathroom door and knocked. “Dex?”

“Yeah, Just trying to clean the wound i’ll be-” you heard him groan in pain.

“Just a scratch, uh?” you sarcastically remarked. You heard the door open and took a step back, Dex walked out shirtless while pressing a cloth to the right side of his abdomen where the wound was.

The sarcastic remarks you wanted to make were wiped from your brain and you gulped as you looked at Dex.

He was oblivious at your lingering gaze on his torso, if you were not blushing before, you sure as hell were now.

You turned around quickly and walked to the med-kit on the counter. Checking it’s contents once again while you took control of your thoughts.

He walked to the couch and lowered himself on it carefully “I might have underestimated it.” he told you as he checked the wound again.

“Me too..” you murmured as your eyes lingered on his toned body.

His eyes shot to you “What ?”

“I said, I told you so.” you quickly answered and he rolled his eyes at that.

You took the kit and made your way over to the couch where Dex is sitting to sit next to him.

You kept your eyes on the med-kit, thinking of something to say before he notices something is off.

“(y/n) ?” Dex shifted on the couch. Your eyes met his “Yes?”

He looked at you for a moment before a smile grew on his face and he cleared his throat “Have you done this before ? Stitching someone up.”

“Uhm.. yeah of course I have. It was often unavoidable. I stitched up loads of people.” you blurted out nervously.

He scratched his jaw and let out a chuckle “Did you blush when you stitched them up as well?”

Your eyes snapped away from him and focused on something else, anything else but him.

Damnit, why did he have to notice that ?

“I’ll take that as a 'no’ then.” you knew he was enjoying this by the sound of his voice “ You said the red suit looked good on me ?”

You sighed, wondering when Dex had learned to tease you “I did.”

“Red looks good on you too. Especially on your cheeks.” he said it casually and your eyes shot to him as he leaned back on the couch.

“Do you want me to stitch you up or should I let you bleed out, Dex ?” you smiled at him sweetly.

He snorted “I prefer the former.”

You opened the kit and prepared the needle and thread, a smirk growing on your face as you grabbed the rubbing alcohol.

Dex noticed the look on your face when you took the little bottle out “Don’t even think about it.”

“What, scared Poindexter?” the worried look on his face almost made you laugh “Don’t worry, this won’t hurt much. I promise I won’t torture you.”

He scoffed at that “I guess this is payback for the stapler?”

You nodded “Yep.” and you put some rubbing alcohol on a cloth before you used it on the wound.

He winced as the cloth touched the wound, the sight of him in pain wasn’t something you liked so you put your other hand on his arm with a worried expression “You okay?”

He leaned back again and looked at you “(y/n), Can I ask you something ?” his eyes were soft and you nodded “Why are you here with me?”

His question took you by suprise “ What do you mean, Dex?”

He evaded your questioning eyes “I’m not the easiest person to be around. Murdock,  _your_ friend, hates my guts..” he traced his palm over his face “I guess what I’m trying to understand is why you are with me.”

You finally understood what he meant, and you placed your hand on his chest.

“Because I saw you, I saw you try so hard everyday, again and again. I saw someone who battled their demons everyday. You did all that and you still became a special agent. And not just any special agent, one of the best. You made me want to be more like you. I thought you were one of those people that walked with their nose in the air, believing they are better then everyone else. But after working with you for a while I saw another side of you. One that was kind, protective, honest and loving. That and your shyness works like a magnet on me. It made me wonder what hid beneath it.”

He shook his head, he was starting to smile "You helping me.. it could cost you your job. After what I did.. there is no way they will take me back. But you still have a chance.”  
“I have a plan that might work.” You told him as you focused on stitching him up.  
“What’s that?” He looked at you curiously  
“Fisk made you wear the suit to frame Daredevil. What if.. we framed one of Fisk’s people. I mean.. nobody knows who was under that mask, Dex.”  
He exhaled “That’s a long shot.”  
“Maybe. But we can try and I am not going back to the FBI without you, Dex.” You drew the needle through his skin again “I will miss working at the FBI if it fails, but there is something that I love more then my job.”

You cut the thread and covered the wound with a gauze.

He sat up on the couch and you helped him a bit “And what’s that?” his eyes landed on your hand which was on his arm.

You bit your lip, not looking at him as you pondered the question. Finally you looked at him, and you reached your hand out, placing it on his cheek. He looked so vulnerable now. His eyes searching yours for the answer to the question he was afraid of asking out loud. As if the answer could pierce the bubble of happiness he found himself in with you.

“Perhaps the world will come crumbling down on us, but if it does, I’ll always be by your side.” his eyes widened at your words and you continued “What I’m trying to say is.. I love you, Dex."


	35. My Star

You didn’t expect him to say it to you. You knew it was hard for Dex to explain his own feelings, but it still made you feel awkward as you pulled your hand back slowly. You scratched your head and stood up from the couch, handing him his shirt “You’re all stitched up.” he took the shirt from you. He seemed lost in thought, no doubt thinking about what you had just confessed to him. That, you could tell.

“You hungry ? We have a whole menu in here.“ your tried to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between the both of you after your confession. You opened the cupboards. "We’ve got canned lasagna, canned macaroni, canned soup…”  
He chuckled and pinched the bridge of his nose “I don’t suppose a pizza delivery is an option ?”  
“Not if we want to live, no.” you were glad the mood had lightened. “Oh and look, we have canned spaghetti as well.” you waved the can to him..

He was putting on his button-up shirt as he walked over to you to look in the cupboard “Wow. You really did prepare for a long stay.” he said as he saw all the different cans “That or you were preparing for the apocalypse.”

“Is there a difference now ? feels like this city has gone to hell.” you stated.

“Fits the name Hell’s Kitchen now, doesn’t it? .” he said as he took a can from the cupboard.

All of a sudden you heard something, a buzzing sound.

Dex reached for his pocket and took out his phone that was vibrating.

You put the can you were holding back in the cupboard and closed it “Please tell me it’s not Fisk.” your tone was serious as you looked at the phone he was holding.

Dex shook his head “No, it’s a different number.” he accepted the call and held the phone to his ear.

 

 

You crossed your arms watching Dex in silence as he answered the call.

You noticed the change in Dex’s attitude and he turns to catch your eyes with his “How did you get this number?”  
He waited for an answer “Good ol’ Ray.” Dex said. You heard a voice talk through the phone “She’s fine. Did you get the glass and glitter out of your hair, sparkles ?” a smirk growing on his face.  
And with that you knew who was calling, you rolled your eyes.  
“Dex, give me the phone.” you walked to Dex.  
He covers the phone for a moment “Make me.” he winked at you and grinned.  
You gasped at his words.  
Matt had said something to Dex and you saw him grit his teeth “Perhaps you should have worried about my girl more before you were dumb enough to let her go for some other woman.”  
You tried to grab the phone from Dex but he skillfully threw it in his other hand.  
“Damnit, Poindexter.” You muttered and you heard Matt reply something to Dex.  
“Oh, but it is my business now. You may be her friend but you still broke her heart.” His eyes locked on yours “And that was the biggest mistake of your life. One I will not make.”  
The emotion in his eyes when he said it made you speechless and he held out the phone for you now. It took you a second to notice and then you took the phone from his hand.  
Dex walked passed you to the kitchen counter.  
“Uhm.. Matt?”  
You heard Matt sigh at the other end of the line “Should I be worried he’s going to throw more shit at me ? ”  
You chuckled a little and turned around “Not physically, no. But verbally…I can’t make any promises.” You looked over your shoulder at Dex for a moment, he was leaning against the counter.  
“Why are you calling, Matt? Is everything okay? Is Sister Maggie okay?”  
“We’re fine, (y/n). I ….just wanted to check in and see if you are alright over there ?”  
Suddenly you felt hands on your hips as Dex had sneaked up on you. You ignored him, knowing this was him trying to get your attention away from the phone. Away from Matt.  
“We’re fine. We managed to get here safely.” You answered and Dex now pushed your hair to the side and placed a kiss on your shoulder his hands still on your hips.  
You hear Matt breath in relief “Glad to hear it. There is still the issue of everyone thinking Daredevil killed those people.”  
“I am aware. That’s why I plan to do what Fisk did. Instead of framing you, we’ll frame one of Fisk’s henchmen.”  
You felt Dex getting closer to you, his chest meeting your back as his grip on your hips got firmer. You covered the phone for a moment “Dex, I know you are trying to distract me and it’s not going to work.”  
“We’ll see.” He breathed against your skin and you drew a breath.  
“(y/n)?” Matt enquired.  
“Yeah, sorry. I’m listening.” You quickly said and tried to stay focused on the conversation.  
Now you felt Dex’s hands travel up your sides, lifting your shirt up a bit as he did. His lips finding their playground on the side of your neck “hang.up.the.phone.” he whispered, his voice husky.  
It sounded as if he was begging you and it stirred something inside you. And you almost instictively leaned back into him a bit.  
It took all of your strength to talk “Uhm, Matt. Can I call you back later ?”  
“Sure.. something wrong?” Matt sounded worried.  
What were you supossed to answer? That Dex was making your head spin and it was impossible to focus. “No. Everything’s fine. I just gotta…go.”  
“Alright. Talk to you soon, (y/n).”  
“Bye” was all you could say and Dex took the phone from your hand before he threw it on a cushion without even looking.

You leaned back against his chest while his fingers brushed over your waist. His nose was in your hair and you felt yourself tremble under his touch.

“Dex ?” your breathing was short and rapid.

He moved his mouth to your ear “Yes?” his voice smoky.

“Did you say I was your girl ?” you could barely speak the words as his hand moved to your midriff making you turn to face him.

Your hands found their way on his chest and he held you closer to him, your head was spinning.

He brushed his nose against yours and he placed a kiss on your jawline. “I did.” his hand found it’s way on your back again, tracing your spine. It made you grab on to his shirt. “Because you are..” his lips hovered over yours “..mine.”

His forehead was on yours, his hand in your hair “My star… my love.”

Dex couldn’t help but inhale your scent as he held you close. He felt as if your scent and warmth were going straight into his bloodstream as his body felt like it had finally found what it was missing all this time. The touch of you was like a rush and a sedative at the same time.

His fingers playing with your hair and you pulled him closer by his shirt. You placed a kiss close to his lips, brushing your nose against his, hoping he would initiate.

And he did, his lips crashed on yours. He kissed you with passion, with hunger, as if you were the air for his lungs.

Your hands grabbed on to his collar and you deepened the kiss.

He held on to you firmly until he stopped kissing you.

“Why did you stop ?” you said as you gasped for air, a look of bewilderment on your face.

You saw him look at you lustfully his eyes wandering over you, it was making you blush.

“Why don’t you undress me with your hands instead of your eyes, Poindexter ?” you asked him boldly as you gave his shirt a tug.

His eyes were dark as he grabbed hold of your waist, you knew what he was trying to say and he lifted you up so you could wrap your legs around his waist.

Your arms sneaked around his neck as he carried you to the kitchen counter, he placed you on top of it and you kept your legs around him. Your fingers laced in his hair as you pulled his face to your lips, his hands were going under the hem of your shirt and he lifted it up slowly while tracing his fingers on your skin. You moaned against him as he did, you lifted your arms up and he pulled the shirt over your head, leaving you in your bra. He did not waste any time and started kissing down your neck and you moved to unbutton his shirt. Your hands were shaking and it became frustrating, he noticed and began to help you unbutton it. You slid the shirt off of his shoulders and he took it from you and threw it across the room, not bothering to use his aiming skills at this point. Your eyes fell on his chest, letting your fingers glide over his muscles while he let his hands wander over your body. You leaned closer and started to leave a trail of kisses on his chest.

He was a sight to behold, that was sure. You wanted more and the way his hands were going over your body alerted you that he was thinking the same.

You decided to be bold and used your legs to pull yourself even closer to him, close enough to feel the effect you were having on him.

It suprised him and a groan came from deep inside his throat. He looked down at you, his eyes filled with lust “Bedroom?” his voice was hoarse. You nodded your head towards the bedroom. He made you put his arms around his neck again and lifted you off of the counter, carrying you inside the bedroom before he kicked the door shut again. He only let go off you when he put you down on the bed. “Are you sure about this?” he asked you as he trailed kisses down your body.

You pulled his face up to yours “Definitely.” you told him before you kissed him hungrily.


End file.
